Into the Fire
by dearheadlights
Summary: After years of training abroad, Ayano has come back home to Kazuma, her family, and her destiny. But new love with the Contractor, as well as a new threat, await the young woman in her return. Kazuma/Ayano. *Ch. 17 now up*
1. Chapter 1: Return

**Into the Fire**

Ayano has uprooted her life, battled demons across the world, and found her true powers. But what will happen when she returns to her family, mission, and Kazuma? How do you move forward, living in the past?

Not based on my previous fics. Will be mature in later chapters.

* * *

**Chapter 1 **

**Return**

When she arrived in front of the gates of her girl-hood home, she had a nagging feeling like she forgot to do something.

Ayano knew that her last residence was squared away: a small apartment in London that she'd paid off, friends that she had informed of her leaving, stove that she had turned off. She had even forwarded her mail to arrive here, at the Kanagi address. No, the feeling didn't seem to be connected with her time in London, rather the building that stood in front of her now.

She didn't know what it could be, as she'd packed most of her humble possessions when she left three years ago, and had parted with everyone on cordial terms. _Well, make that almost everyone. _

Ayano looked at the building in front of her and wondered if she was doing the right thing, if she was ready to face everyone and be a part of the family again. _I wonder what they'll think of me. _She looked down at her dusty shoes, worn down shorts and tee shirt and knew she looked worse for wear. New clothes hadn't really been a priority in her study or work the last few years, and she knew she'd have to pick some things up if she wanted to present a respectable image of a Kanagi leader, as her father always said.

_It'll take more than new clothes to do that_. Ayano sighed and felt her fire magic spark in her chest. _It's time to see and find out. _

She picked up her suitcase and duffle and entered the yard.

.

o-o-o-o-o

.

Ren was not expecting the form that greeted him that afternoon.

While he knew that Ayano, his headstrong cousin, was coming to the compound in the near future, no official date had ever been set. He was practicing his defenses near the pond, sweaty and exhausted, when he heard a cough behind him.

Ren turned and almost fell down. The woman in front of him was nothing like the Ayano he knew. At first, he thought it was merely her clothes, loose and faded, but then he saw her face, thinner and older, mouth set in a wry smile, hair pulled back behind her shoulders. But it was her eyes that really startled him, older and sharper than he remembered, large and intense beneath her crimson bangs.

"Ayano?" was all he could say as he stepped towards her.

"Hey, Ren," she said, smiling and pulling him into her arms. He was as tall as she was and breathing into her neck he found himself glad that at least she still smelled the same, like flowers and wood smoke.

"I can't believe how tall you've gotten," she said with a laugh, holding his shoulders and looking at him.

He blushed slightly, "I know. Growth spurt". His voice cracked slightly and Ayano grinned wider.

"I can see that. It's great to see you".

He hugged her again, "You too…I've missed you". Ayano nodded against his shoulder before pulling away.

"You look different," he said, because it felt strange not to say something.

Ayano shrugged, "Age. I'm still me though".

"Yeah," was all he could say, hoping that it was true. "Have you seen father yet? When did you arrive?"

She shook her head, "Not yet…I just got here". She looked at him, "I'm actually not sure where I'll be staying". Her tone was wry, but Ren thought he noticed some anxiety.

"Near your old room, I think," Ren said, "You'll be right in front of the big cherry tree". That made her smile and Ren remembered how they had played there when they were younger, and the time Ayano accidentally set it on fire while practicing.

"Let me help you," Ren motioned to the bags and Ayano handed him the duffle, walking towards her new room.

"It doesn't look like much has changed," she observed lightly.

Ren shrugged, "Some things have". She glanced at him but kept walking. "We added some members, retired some others. Haruhi is doing fire magic now".

"Is she?" Ayano said with mild interest, "She's only four".

"Seven, now," Ren corrected and looked away. "You'll have to tell me about some of your adventures out there," Ren said, "You stopped writing much".

Ayano felt a pang of guilt, "I know, I'm sorry. I didn't know what to say". She paused and Ren waited, re-adjusting her luggage in his hand. "But we'll catch up, I promise," she added.

He smiled and motioned in front of them. "Well, here we are," he said, opening the door to the room. Ayano wanted to say something more, but didn't know where to begin.

"It's okay," Ren gave her a smile and put down the bag. "I'll see you at diner; I have to go clean up".

Ayano nodded and watched him walk away, amazed at how much he'd grown. His build was lanky like his brother's and his hair almost as messy, though pale and gold in the fading sunlight. She wondered how it would be between all of them now. _One thing at a time. _

Sighing, she entered her new room and looked around. It was not much different than her old one, though the space was bigger. It had a nicely sized dresser and bed. Approaching the full length window Ayano was surprised to find that it was actually a glass door, leading to a small, isolated courtyard. She'd grown fond of her tiny balcony in England and was glad she would have somewhere to just step out to.

Some time later, Ayano left her room in search of her father, dressed in a tidier top and skirt. She found him sitting in the meeting room, his eyes closed when she entered.

"Father…"

"Hello, Ayano," his voice was so warm and deep Ayano found her eyes stinging slightly. She hadn't realized she missed him so much. He looked at her and Ayano lowered herself in front of him, taking his hands. He gave her a smile, the wrinkles at the corners of his eyes deepening and Ayano bowed her head so he wouldn't see her tears.

"I'm glad you've returned, my daughter". He put a hand on her shoulder and Ayano settled her emotions.

"You look well," she said and meant it. Though his hair was whiter and lines deeper, he still looked like the wise, impassive figure she had always known.

Juga's eyes were on her face and Ayano tinted mildly at his scrutiny. He smiled again, "I see that you have more control of your emotions".

"Yes," she said.

"But you still have the fire. It's stronger".

Ayana tilted her head in wonder, "How can you tell?" Usually, a magic user would have to see power displayed to know such things.

"I can sense it," was all he said, "And it is fortunate as well." He looked into the distance before speaking again, "There is a strong force that has been made known to us. I'm sorry to have to ask you this so soon after you've arrived, but I need you to hunt one of its servants down".

Agano merely nodded, "Of course". She stood, "Tell me where to go".

Her father took another long look at her face. "I'm glad you've come back".

.

o-o-o-o-o

.

Ayano was running as fast as she could and the beast was hot on her tail.

She saw a large pile of boulders some distance away and veered towards them. _If I can just get there and launch myself, I should have no problem cutting it down with Enriaha_.

Right before the stones she launched herself and used the momentum to make it up the incline. The enormous Youma reached out a limb, barely missing her foot, but Ayano used the moment to position her sword, flipping it and catching it with her other hand. She jumped, letting out a yell and bringing the fire into the very center of the beast.

"TO HELL WITH YOU!"

It let out something between a screech and an explosion and tumbled to the ground, and Ayano landed several feet away before gracefully straightening, even though her leg gave a painful twinge. She kept the fire blade by her side and stared at where the Youma had fallen. She felt that familiar pain in her legs and shoulders, the pain of battle, and relished the feeling.

Battle was something she could do. Battle made sense and battle was in her nature, the only thing that ultimately curbed the passion and violence she used to unleash at every moment. When your whole world became battle, became fire and kill, and then had somewhere to go, it could finally give you piece of mind. Now she knew the time when her fire was needed and it was pleasure, pure instinct, to let her heart and body and spirit form fire shape where emotion had been only moments before.

The Youma was still moving, yellow eyes coming open and Ayano wasted no time. Letting her magic surge into the hilt of her sword, hotter and hotter, she lifted Enriaha to the sky. From above and below an enormous red blade shot out, and she pushed her energy until the blade was a wall, a giant guillotine of fire that split the monster in half, then ash.

Ayano's chest heaved, her breaths coming out in gasps. She whisked the sword away and looked to the sky where a giant column of smoke was now rising. Satisfied, she stretched her arms above her head and made to leave the clearing, when a strong wind propelled her a step forward. _Kazuma. _

Sure enough, the wind repeated in a different direction and Ayano knew it was him, somewhere here.

"Guess you're still stalking me?" she said loudly. She continued walking and felt a stronger wind to her left. She looked and there he was, arms crossed, wearing his usual dark clothes and infuriating smirk. Even after all this time, her heart involuntarily skipped a beat and Ayano felt her well-organized emotions flare to the surface. _God damn it, Ayano, you need to stop this._

"Always," he said easily, stepping closer to her and putting his hands in his pockets. They stood in silence for a long moment and Ayano swore under hear breath. _There's no way he'll get me to speak first._

Kazuma raised an eyebrow. "Nice flames".

_Could have guessed_, she thought. "Thanks," was all she replied. She kept walking past him, able to see, upon closer inspection, that something about him had changed. For one, his face was older, more rugged, his eyes as deep as ever. Still, there was something sad in them, almost wistful, but she chose not to dwell on that.

"I notice you didn't come help," she said instead.

He kept up easily with her pace, "Didn't seem to need it. That was some fire".

Ayano felt a small bit of pride at that. She looked at him from the corner of her eye and noticed that he was staring.

"What?" she asked, wondering exactly how grimy she was now. Her arms, and probably face, were covered with dirt and ash.

"Just you," he said, though it was so low she might have miss-heard. She stopped walking and turned to face him, head on. He stayed back a little but gave her a winning smile, "It's good to see you, Ayono".

She nodded, but couldn't bring herself to say it back. Because of course it was, but damn it if she could do this, again. She sighed and bent down to reach one of her legs, which was a little sore. She wondered if she landed on it badly.

Kazuma moved toward her immediately, "Are you hurt?"

The concern in his voice made her look up and she realized how close their faces were. She looked back at her leg, "It's fine, just tender".

Kazuma cleared his throat, "I can give you lift".

"No!" Ayano said quickly and then caught herself, "I mean, I can make it".

"Don't be stupid," he said, rolling his eyes and taking hold of her waist before she had time to protest. And really, she should have tried harder but it was Kazuma and she did not remember him being so tall and firm underneath her fingers. And then they were in the air and she felt like a girl again, in his arms and safe and blushing. It made her want to bury her head in his chest, but she realized that would be sending him signals that she did not want to back up.

"Where are you staying?" His words broke her out of her thoughts and she was grateful.

"On the compound".

"I thought you'd have maybe gotten a place of your own".

She paused, "Well, I don't know how long I'll be staying".

Ayano thought she felt his body tense, but his tone was calm, "I see".

She needed their conversation to keep going, "What about you?"

"I have a place downtown". She wondered what had changed for him, if he was living with someone, but didn't think she had a right to ask. She kept her mouth shut and just looked as he flew them past parks and town squares and finally her home, filled with so many conflicting emotions.

He landed in the yard and let her go gently.

Ayano straightened and looked up at him, "Thank you Kazuma".

He smirked at her, "I guess I'll be seeing you". She nodded, but before she could say anything further he had shot up into the air, leaving her with the sinking sensation that this would be much harder than she'd hoped.

She got to her room and noted that she'd long missed dinner. _Ren will be upset with me_. But somehow, she couldn't make herself go join the rest of the family right now.

She walked into the bathroom and was startled at her reflection. In front of her stood a person she'd thought she'd grown out of, pink cheeked and starry-eyed, her hair coming out of her pony-tail in a wild mass. _You look like you're in love_. The thought made her go to her bed and stuff her face in her pillow, groaning.

Without bothering to wash up or turn the lights off, Ayano fell into a deep and dreaming sleep.

.

o-o-o-o-o

.

The last time Ayano had seen Kazuma was one of the most painful nights of her life.

After weeks of the silent treatment and occasional outbursts, it all came to head near the compound pond, months after Ayano's infamous speech after Pandemonium had occurred there.

"I don't care what you say, Kazuma. I'm taking this training. It's going to help me be a better fighter, to be strong".

He gave her an angry look, "You're already strong. What's trapezing all over the world going to do? Get you killed?"

Ayano fumed, "Not if I get more powerful! You're such a hypocrite! You disappear whenever it suits you. Didn't you just get back from another mission where we didn't see you for three months?"

Kazuma gave her a dark look, "That was different."

Ayano scoffed, "Why? Because you got paid? I don't need that".

"No," he said, "Because I always planned to return".

She couldn't help the flush of anger that came over her face. She jabbed a finger at his chest, "And I don't?"

Kasuma shrugged and suddenly seemed distant, "Not when you see the world".

Ayano pursed her lips at that. She crossed her arms and gave him a scathing look, "You don't have the right to tell me what to do. You're not my father, or my boyfriend-you're barely nice to me. And I'm tired of being treated like a child!"

She had never seen his eyes go as cold as they did right then. He gave her a bitter smile and Ayano felt her fury melt away, "Kazuma…"

He slid his hands in his pockets and looked past her, "You're absolutely right, princess". The word made her flinch. "You have to do this on your own".

He began walking away from her and she couldn't help call after him, "It's only for a year!"

He didn't turn around, "We'll see".

Ayano had waited for days to see him again and at the train station she scanned the faces in the crowd. She wanted to say good-bye and be close just one more time.

But he never came.

...

* * *

In **Chapter 2: The Storm**- A mission, a conflict, and a beginning.

Author's Note: This is my first chapter fic, and I'm excited to know what you think. Your support is very important to me, and I sincerely thank you for it!


	2. Chapter 2: Storm

A/N: Thank you so much for your support, guys-I don't think I could keep going without you!

...

* * *

**Chapter 2 **

**Storm**

**...**

A storm was battling outside and Kazuma couldn't get to sleep.

The force of the rain beat down on the expansive windows, obscuring much of the view, even seventeen stories up in his apartment. Kazuma sat in an old armchair, a glass of wine in one hand. He watched the drops streak down, come together, separate into rivulets and disappear. _It's like the circle of damn life. _

His own bitterness surprised him, but after the night he'd had, it made sense. _After all, it's not every day an old flame comes back to town_. The choice of words made him smile, but it soon disappeared. He hadn't even known she was coming.

He took another gulp from his glass.

They hadn't even bothered to tell him. If he hadn't been scanning the area, if he hadn't seen the bolt of red and then flame he wouldn't have known. But he had seen, and he had nearly lost his concentration, fallen right in front of her like some clumsy idiot. His heart had stopped and he couldn't seem to swallow and knew beyond a shadow of a doubt that it was more than a crush, which he'd trained himself to believe for years.

For so long he'd convinced himself it was flattery, then infatuation and protectiveness. He would work with her, side-by-side and feel invincible, have dinner and talks and feel light and amused, and though everything got more intense, he'd had plenty of training in pushing those thoughts and feelings away. After all, it was this skill that got him to come back to the Kanagi family…it was this skill that got him to, finally, kill Lapis. He took another swig.

But seeing Ayano tonight made him know for sure what he had only suspected. She was like everything he remembered and more: spinning, lashing, striking. She was faster now, more graceful, but she was still force. She released quicker, moved more surely but her eyes were heat and power and it took so much out of him not to join her—feel her be his partner again, feel unstoppable.

But she had done it on her own. She unleashed that fire blade and he knew that she'd found it: the strength she'd spent years looking for.

His heart strained in his chest and he downed the rest of the glass.

He'd spent years believing two definitive opposites: that she'd never come back; that she would. And now he had the third, worse somehow: for how long?

The water kept pouring and pouring until he fell asleep in his seat, glass on the floor.

.

o-o-o-o-o

.

Kazuma effectively avoided the compound—and Ayano—for several days, unsure what he would say or do or how their little family reunion was supposed to work. He kept himself busy by taking sprit-fighting jobs and trying to learn about the rumors of a new big bad coming, with little success.

After a week, however, Jugo called him in for a meeting and he felt obligated to show up—he owed the guy.

When he entered the meeting hall, he noted that he was the first one there, other than the old leader sitting calmly in front of him. He looked at the man in silent question.

"The others will come later. I wanted to speak with you".

Kazuma tensed and took on a seating position. "What's the trouble?"

Jugo gazed at him serenely, "It is uncertain yet. But it is a danger the likes of which we have not seen before…my sources are vague".

Kazuma did not like the sound of that. His jaw clenched, "Vague?"

Jugo sighed, seemingly exhausted, "Yes. I'm afraid I will need…stronger…scouts to learn more".

The younger man nodded, "Of course".

Jugo have a small smile, "Thank you. But I need some information from you".

"Me?" Kazuma was surprised.

The old leader looked at him, "You have seen Ayano? You have seen her fight?" Though they were questions, they rang as definitives.

"Yes," Kazuma answered anyway.

Jugo looked at him more carefully, noting his tense posture. "Tell me".

Kazuma was calm, "She's stronger…faster. Her magic is powerful…I saw her call on a fire blade the height of a building".

The old man kept his face impassive, "So she has exceeded her training".

Kazuma gave no further response, just a slight smirk. He was surprised when Jugo let out a sigh. After a pause he said, "You will both be necessary. After all, you had lost—"

"I have it back," Kazuma interrupted sharply.

"But you had lost it," Jugo went on, "And we can not have that happen again. Not every time you lose focus".

Kazuma felt anger overwhelm him, but knew Jugo was right. "It won't".

Jugo nodded, "You and Ayano must find a way to form an allegiance again. Ren is stronger, but he will not be enough". The man looked at a point past him, "What's coming will be too large".

For the first time, Kazuma felt a pang of dread, but pushed it aside. "You will have a hard time convincing Ayano of this partnership".

"But not you?"

"I…" Kazuma looked away, "If it's necessary".

Jugo considered him for a while, his eyes growing sad, "It should not have been this way".

Kazuma gave a hard smile, "It was my choice. And you agreed". He stood up, ready to leave.

The look didn't leave Jugo's face, "It should not have been made easily".

Kazuma was already at the door, "It wasn't".

.

o-o-o-o-o

.

Kazuma had known the instant Ayano was going to be leaving, before anyone else.

He had come across a conversation between her and Catherine McDonald while they were watching Ren train one afternoon. Their friendship and competition had lost its edge and become more of a comradeship. Training was often all four of them together that spring.

"It's amazing there," Catherine was saying.

"And you just lived in Peru?" Ayano asked in wonder.

The blonde girl was nodding her head, "Yeah. Me and these three other kids from all over. Daddy had arranged it all".

"Wow," Ayano breathed.

"And it was great," Catherine added, "that everyone was so impressed with our help. Some of those places don't get help against evil from magic users, you know. And all of us got loads better at fighting". She sounded smug, "What we did was important".

Ayano was still for a moment, "I'd like to do that". The wind caught her hair, "I want to be more—I want that power Kazuma has. I don't want to be a child". She said it with feeling. The longing her voice made Kazuma start from where he was standing in the shadows.

"Ren, you can do better than that!" he called out, interrupting their conversation. He went to help his brother, knowing things would be never be the same.

Days later, after many strained moments with Ayano where he felt inexplicably betrayed and would lash out, he went to see Jugo. He met him the garden.

"I think Ayano needs to do that training with the McDonalds'". It was early morning and the sun was barely up. He had come there as soon as he was awake.

Jugo had looked at him in surprise, "She has mentioned it," he admitted. "Do you think it would be wise? I have my reservations, as I have told her". He gave him a long look, "She said she'd do whatever I thought best".

Kazuma's jaw tensed, but he showed not other feeling, "I think the magic user masters will help her. They have more to show her".

The old leader kept his gaze steady, "So you advise, as her partner, that she seek knowledge elsewhere?"

Kazuma nodded calmly, "It's what she wants…and if she doesn't, then she won't go".

Jugo gave him a sad smile. "I'll take your recommendation under advisement, if you're sure".

A gust of wind picked up. "I'm sure,"Kazuma answered.

Two weeks later Ayano told him she was leaving and he couldn't help buy try one more time to let her know it was a mistake. Or, at least, that he didn't want her to. But instead, the fight they had was the last he saw of her.

She'd made her choice.

.

o-o-o-o-o

.

Ayano couldn't believe that it was all going to be the same again.

The storm around her was in full swing, and she knew it wasn't a good idea to be sitting out here in the little courtyard while it was pouring like this but _damn it_. She wanted to mope and the rain had a calming effect on her, besides, as a fire user, she knew she wouldn't catch cold.

She conjured a small flame in her palm and watched for how long she could keep it without it burning out. It wasn't long and Ayano sighed and tipped her wet face upward, her hair sticking to her forehead and shoulders. She heard footsteps and looked up to see Ren walking towards her, carrying an umbrella.

"What are you doing?" he asked her, concerned.

"Trying to drown myself," she muttered. He stared at her for a moment before his face broke into a smile. He walked over to the bench she was sitting on.

"Room for me?" he gestured next to her.

Ayano shifted, "Only if you let it rain on me".

Ren nodded at the compromise. "So what are you doing?" he asked again.

Ayano sighed. "Kazuma," she said, by way of explanation.

"Oh," Ren nodded, "Teaming up".

"Yeah".

The rain kept coming and somewhere in the distance there was a deep rumble. Ren looked at her, "You know, it might not be that bad. Maybe you could forgive—"

"Ren, stop," she interrupted, her voice tired. "We both know I tried".

They lapsed into thoughtful silence. Ren was the only person who knew about her attempts to contact Kazuma after she left besides, presumably, Kazuma himself. She'd sent letters, made calls, all to no avail. He never responded. She stopped two years ago, burning the card she was going to send him for his birthday with a movement of her hand and didn't try again.

"Ayano?" Ren said softly, "I think he loves you".

She gave a bitter chuckle, "Well, he's made it so obvious".

"I'm not saying that," he paused. "Kazuma is just distrustful of people". He looked at the puddle in front of him, "I think he's always been afraid of being abandoned…cast off".

Ren's words surprised her, and she felt a clench in her stomach. Ayano looked back up to the sky, "We've really made a mess of things. I don't know how this will work".

Ren smiled, "I think you underestimate the Ayano I know".

She smiled back at him, "Maybe you're right. Anyway." She nudged his shoulder, "When did you get so wise?"

Ren flushed. "Well, I am becoming a man," he said jokingly.

She laughed, "You're going to make a fine man some day". The words were familiar to her, but Ayano pushed the thought out of her head.

"Ayano?"

"Yeah?"

"Do you know what's coming?" Ayano thought he looked worried, his gaze caught on the rain pelting down in front of them.

"I…I've heard rumors," she said, looking at her fingers. "In Egypt I faced this spirit. He was…talkative".

Ren looked at her questioningly. "He told me about an uprising," she continued, "Something that would erase everything people had ever known". She gave him a small smile, "I destroyed him after that, he was hurting a colleague".

She sighed, "But no…I really don't know. I just know that we're stronger than whatever it is". Ren felt encouraged by her words.

"Do you think I can be any help?"

"Yeah I do, Ren," she smiled and put her arm around his shoulders, and Ayano gave him credit for not flinching at her soaked clothes. "That thing doesn't stand a chance".

.

o-o-o-o-o

.

"I need you to tell me what you know!" Kazuma slammed the magic user against the wall and held him there with his wind force.

"I…I don't know anything!" the man gasped, struggling to get free, too weak to use his minor water magic. Kazuma had him pinned against a building in an alley he had tracked him to.

"You see," Kazuma said darkly, "Now you're just pissing me off". The wind magic user increased his hold and the man started gagging.

"Please! Please!"

"Who are you working for?"

"I…I don't know it's name!" Kazuma hit him with a blast and the man yelled, "I swear! We've been calling it the Old One!"

"We?" Kazuma pressed.

"Some of the other magic users—servants," the man gasped. Suddenly, he stopped moving and Kazuma stepped away from him.

The man's body started shaking, his head to his shoulder and eyes closed. _What the hell is going on? _The man's eyes snapped open and where glossy white. Kazuma narrowed his own and stood at the ready.

"_So you want to find me_?" a voice slithered from the man's mouth.

"Who are you? What do you want?"

The man's mouth let out a chilling laugh before responding. "_You'll find out soon enough."_

"Damn that," Kazuma said, gathering his power and directing it at the figure.

"AAAAAAAARRRRHHHHHHH!" Kazuma stopped his magic, looking at the man who seemed to be himself again.

"What was that?" Kazuma gritted out.

The man lay on the ground, looking confused, "What? Who are you?" Kazuma's eyes widened. The man grabbed his own head and started yelling and crying.

"What is this? Who am I?"

Kazuma watched the man for a moment longer before turning away, "I'll call you an ambulance". Thunder shook the ground and it started pouring rain again.

The man was weeping, "What is that? Am I me? Me? Who are you?"

Kazuma left, rain sliding down his face, knowing he finally had something to tell Jugo.

...

* * *

A/N: The plot (there's a plot?) thickens. Coming up, **Chapter 3: A New Contract.**

Thank you for reading and please to let me know if you like it. I hope I can keep up the pace of my posting in the future (I'm on spring break right now), but having your support has been very motivating! I really appreciate it.


	3. Chapter 3: A New Contract

A/N: New danger, kisses and confessions. Enjoy.

...

* * *

**Chapter 3 **

**A New Contract**

There was a long silence in the room before anyone could speak.

Ren was the first, looking up at the old leader with wide eyes. "So what you're saying is that this thing eats your brain?"

Jugo didn't smile, "Essentially. It feeds on your memories and takes everything you know. It leaves you drained".

"How?" Ren asked, "How does it do it? Can it just do it to us?"

Jugo closed his eyes, "We're not sure. We don't know how it's choosing".

"It's biding its time." Everyone looked at Kazuma, "Or maybe it isn't strong enough yet".

"He's right," Ayano agreed, "If it was, it would have possessed Kazuma when it first saw him".

"Then again," Jugo said, "It was using that member of the water clan as a vessel—it might be different when one is in its presence".

Ayano looked angry, "So it goes around hollowing people out?" She clenched her fist, "I'll destroy it".

Kazuma spoke, eyes closed, "We all will. This is not something any of us can handle alone".

Jugo nodded and Ayano pursed her lips. She knew it was true, but she had grown used to eliminating threats on her own and not having to rely on a team. For the last few years she had been the strongest fighter—the one people looked to. To now have to work with someone she had conflicted feelings for was something she was not prepared for.

"You will need practice," Jugo said. "The three of you should take as much time as necessary to find strategies-become partners".

Ren nodded, smiling, "Definitely".

Ayano and Kazuma merely gave a nod, not looking at one another.

Jugo sighed, "The two of you must break past this stalemate".

Ayano started and narrowed her eyes. Kazuma showed no sign that he was listening.

"He's right," Ren said firmly. Everyone looked at him, surprised by his serious tone. "I'm not risking my life with people too upset with each other to focus". He looked to his brother sharply, "I have to trust you". His stare moved to Ayano, who found herself straightening.

"And you can," Kazuma said simply. He looked at Ayano, "We're going to be fine. We'll all fight together".

Ayano felt a bolt in her heart at his gaze but merely nodded, "To survive".

Kazuma's eyes softened, remembering the speech he had given her and Ren during their first fight. He looked away.

Jugo seemed pleased, "I appreciate your dedication. I'm afraid none of this will be easy". His eyes were distant, "Keep me updated on your progress".

With that, they were dismissed, all three stepping out into a surprisingly dark and chilly night for the season.

.

o-o-o-o-o

.

"So, where to?" Ayano asked, walking beside the silent figure. The downtown area was fairly deserted, due to the cold in the air.

After the meeting, the three of them had arranged to meet the next day for training. It had also been suggested by Kazuma that he and Ayano discuss the terms of their new partnership. Ren had waved them off, unable to hide the smirk as he left them to their own devices. Which is how Ayano found herself walking in the night with the man she could still barely look at without wanting to commit murder-suicide for reasons she was too exhausted to keep contemplating.

"Well," Kazuma said slowing down, hands in his jacket, "We can talk over a drink".

Ayano looked sheepish and cleared her throat, "I…I actually don't have much money right now. I don't think I should be spending it out". She'd spend her savings paying off her apartment and buying tickets back home, and had yet to get compensated for helping fight spirits. She just wasn't as upfront about payment as Kazuma was.

"I'll pay," Kazuma said simply.

"No!" she blushed at her own fervor, "I mean, I don't want to owe you". She looked away.

"Fine," Kazuma shrugged, "We'll go to my place".

"Y—your place?" Ayano gulped.

Kazuma gave her a smirk, "Yeah. I have drinks and, I don't know about you, but it's damn cold out here". Ayano noted the way he was standing and remembered that he didn't have her internal heat source.

"Alright," she agreed, sighing.

Kazuma lead the way, not saying much on the walk there. After a block he finally spoke. "So, where were you staying before?"

Ayano was surprised that he was that bringing up. _He sure didn't seem to want to know about it when I send him letters._ "London most recently," she said, "I was only there for three months though".

"Huh," he said, "Near where?"

"Warwick," she responded, surprised when he nodded.

"I know the place. They get a lot of trouble there."

"Yeah," Ayano said, still bewildered, "because of the moors". She smiled, recalling, "My first week there I kept getting lost and nearly drowned fighting this water demon even though the water was this high," she gestured below her hips. She laughed, "Peter said he'd never seen someone as inept in a stream as me". She blushed when she realized Kazuma had been staring at her and fell silent. She was surprised when he grinned.

"Sounds like you loved it".

She smiled back, "I did". They looked at each other for a second more before Ayano broke eye contact.

"I'm glad," Kazuma said softly, "You sound like yourself". Ayano wondered what he meant, but was interrupted when he suddenly stopped walking.

"Here we are".

The building was a very tall skyscraper with dark glass, but when they entered she noted that the lounge was more old-fashioned and cozy, with big armchairs, sofas and even a library. "It's nice," she mumbled. Her residences had not been nearly this plush, as she'd refused to burden the McDonalds' any further by lodging with them and had often needed to find a roommate to pay rent.

Kazuma led her to the elevator. "I thought we'd fly," Ayano joked.

"I didn't leave the window ajar," Kazuma responded.

"No, I didn't mean…"

Kazuma smiled at her, "I know. Think I don't know a joke?"

"Well," Ayano said, her eyes mirthful as she crossed her arms "You never seemed to before".

Kazuma closed his eyes, smirking, "That was definitely more your style, princess".

Rather than the yelling he was half expecting, Ayano laughed. He opened his eyes at the sudden, happy sound. "You're right," she said. Then, quieter, "I was pretty bad".

Kazuma thought of her back then: cheeks slightly rounder and pink, eyes wide and innocent, hair moving around her like red electricity. His stomach clenched, "No, you weren't".

The laughter left Ayano's face as she looked at him, his own so sincere. Suddenly, she felt panicked and didn't know if she could be here. _There's something here between us and I can't bear it…I can't._

The elevator door chimed open and Kazuma gestured for her to get out. Ayano mustered her infamous Kannagi courage and stepped out first, followed by Kazuma. The elevator shut behind them. _Well, the time to hesitate is gone. _

_._

_o-o-o-o-o_

_._

When they entered the apartment Kazuma told her to make herself comfortable while he got drinks. _Slim chance of that. _Ayano looked around the space, which seemed rather empty for a home. It was spacious, with a couch, an arm chair and a television. There was a small table and a kitchen island separated from the rest of the room. There were few personal items: a large pot with a fern by the window, a stack of books and magazines on the small table in front of the couch. On the fireplace were some framed photos, but Ayano noted they were almost all of cities, not people, except one.

She paused at the photo. It was of Kazuma, Ren and her the day they went to the amusement park. Her friends must have taken it when she wasn't paying attention. In the photo Ren stood in the foreground, smiling brightly. Slightly behind him and to the right was Kazuma giving the Ayano in the picture a smile. In the photo she had her arms crossed and was rolling her eyes at him. _I wonder if I did that a lot. I seem to remember so. _She wondered how he had gotten the photo…whether he had asked Nanase for a copy. The thought made her feel warm.

"Nice picture, huh?" Kazuma was standing behind her. She turned around, blushing slightly at having been caught staring. He held out a glass of wine, which she took gratefully.

"I don't know," she said, "At least you look sane. I'm always fussing".

He smiled, "It was a good day".

"Was it?" she said absently, thinking that she didn't recall him saying much of anything about it before.

"Yeah," Kazuma nodded, picking up the frame, "We were normal people that day".

"Huh," she replied, taking a sip of her wine and moving to sit on the couch, "We should have done that more often".

Kazuma didn't say anything but came to sit on the other side. Ayano took another gulp and then told herself to slow down, the last thing she needed was to be drunk right now.

"I saw Nanase a few months ago," Kazuma interrupted her thoughts, "She's moved out of the city but came to visit her parents".

"Really?" Ayano asked, surprised. "I guess I haven't spoken to her in a long time…we all kind of drifted apart". Kazuma nodded, and they both took another sip of wine.

"That's common".

For some reason, Ayano felt very tired at that moment. Her heart was heavy when she looked at him, "Why didn't you write me?" The question surprised both of them, but Ayano wouldn't look away. She had really wanted to know.

Kazuma held her gaze, "I…I just didn't know what to say". He could see that this was not what she wanted to hear. Her eyes were fierce amber in the dim light.

He sighed, "I'm sorry that I didn't. I was…I was an idiot". Ayano seemed to accept this as she took another swallow and nodded.

She paused, "You know, with the way you didn't respond, I always thought there was a more important reason". Kazuma was uncomfortable and the feeling unnerved him. He was not used to this Ayano. This Ayano was direct and more serious and he had nothing to offer her…

He leaned back into the couch and drank. After a moment he said, "I had a very hard time the months after you left". Ayano looked up, surprised by his confession.

"I was…I was angry," he continued, looking at a point on the wall, "I couldn't figure out what to do. I mean, you and Ren were my connection to the family and then you left". He gave a bitter smile, "I'd never really figured out how to be myself with my powers. For years I'd been a black hole of misery and then I came here and it was like….like re-learning that other people mattered".

He looked at her face, her wide eyes, "I was selfish and alone for so long and it was…difficult…to think of what other people wanted. What you wanted". He looked back at the wall, "But after Bernheart…and when you left…everything good that'd happened seemed to vanish and I forgot myself again. I tried to hunt him down. I…I killed Lapis in the process"-Ayano's mouth opened-"I was vengeful and I lost my Contract with the spirit king for a while, until your father and my father helped me. I was such a fool".

Ayano's heart reached out to him—she hadn't known any of it.

Kazuma seemed not to notice her, "So that's what happened. I couldn't talk to you. And after it was all over and you stopped writing I…I didn't think you wanted to hear from me. I'd been such a bastard". He finished and swallowed the rest of his wine. The room was silent. Kazuma heard a soft clink of glass and looked over in time to see Ayano put down her wine and throw her arms around him.

"Y…you—" she gasped against him, "You are such an idiot Kazuma!"

Completely baffled, Kazuma didn't know how to react until the redhead started sobbing into his chest, her arms splayed around him uncomfortably. He awkwardly patted her on the back, unsure of what he should be doing. He thought he heard her mumble something into his shirt, but was unable to make out what she was saying. "What?" he asked carefully.

"You are so damn stupid," she said again, looking up at him, her eyes red and tearful, "How could you not tell me, Kazuma?" She started crying with new vigor and Kazuma could only adjust his arms around her more comfortably and listen and feel her wet tears soak his shirt.

"I'm sorry," he repeated, and meant it, his hand finding her hair, warm and silky in his fingers. He held her and thought how much he'd missed by not having told her any of it sooner. And of course he would be making her cry the first time they had a conversation in years. After a long while of her body against his, he wondered if he should say something. Her sobbing had subsided and she just seemed to be breathing into his chest.

"Ayano…" he started, but then noticed how regular her breathing was. He moved her slightly away from him and saw that she was completely asleep. He smiled and looked over to her empty glass of wine, which must have been too much for her, with the crying. He moved her on the couch, but she didn't wake up. He gazed down at her for a minute longer before picking her up, a hand under knees and another behind her back.

He carried her into his room and carefully placed her on the bed. She gave a sigh and nestled into the pillow, her hair a dark river around her. Kazuma had an urge to lean in and kiss her, which he suppressed, instead grabbing a blanket nearby and covering her sleeping form.

He lay down on the couch with his hands behind his head, feeling lighter than he had in years. He fell asleep and dreamed of pale arms and long hair forming a curtain around them as they kissed.

.

o-o-o-o-o

.

It was dark when Ayano awoke.

It took her moment to remember where she was and when she did, she swiftly sat up in the bed and felt her head give a twinge. She remembered the wine she had and the sobbing fit…and Kazuma. She looked around and realized she was in a bed-his bed-and that she must have fallen asleep after her outburst.

The memory made her groan. _I completely forgot myself out there_. She hadn't cried like that in a very long time. _It's like the stupid feelings were just waiting to gang up on me. Damn them all to hell_. She hadn't anticipated any of it, least of all Kazuma's sincerity. The knowledge of what he'd been through alleviated much of her anger at him, and sadness at his silence. She had the feeling, for the first time in a long time, that maybe he could and did care about her enough for it to matter.

Her head throbbed again and she looked to the door. It was cracked and there was a light coming from outside. _Maybe he's still awake and I can get a drink of water_. She looked down at her wrinkled cotton dress, _and I can go home and put on some new clothes. _

She moved to the door and walked into the living room, seeing that the light was coming from a lamp in the corner. She looked around and saw an unmoving shape on the couch. Almost unable to stop herself, she walked closer to it. Kazuma's head was tilted, hair falling across his forehead. Ayano thought he looked younger like this and she took the opportunity to just watch his face, mouth slightly parted…not in the usual smirk he wore.

Her eyes moved down and she felt her face get warmer: he wasn't wearing a shirt, just his pants, and the hills and valleys of his chest made her almost reach out a hand and touch him.

"Mmmmm".

He mumbled something in his sleep and Ayano moved closer to hear. "Mmmaaaaoo". She was still unsure and waited for a second longer. Just as she was reprimanding herself for getting caught up in this silly action he spoke, "Ayano…"

Ayano's blood rushed out of her face and into her stomach. _Was he…dreaming of me?_ She felt a sudden rush of tenderness overcome her and before she had a moment to second-guess herself, she brought her lips to his for a swift kiss.

That was her intention anyway, but as soon as their mouths met Ayano's brain seemed to turn itself off. She just reveled in the sensation of his lips, warm and slightly chapped, and the way that, with her face this close, she could smell him and the familiarity was overwhelming and filled her heart to the brink. _God, I love him_. The thought made her eyes snap open, though she hadn't known they were shut. She backed away from his mouth and waited, knowing, without knowing how, that he would soon wake up.

And sure enough, his eyes fluttered open and she watched them focus on her face, confused at her proximity and intention.

"Kazuma," she said softly, "I need to tell you something". His face looked concerned and he started to sit up. "No," she said, pushing him back down and ignoring the heat of her face at touching his skin. She took her hand away and moved it quickly through her hair, suddenly anxious.

"What is it?" he asked her, confused.

"I…" she swallowed and found her voice, "I need you to know that I forgive you…and that I'm sorry, for everything". Ayano was pleased to see him smile at her, his eyes warm.

"You woke me up just to tell me that?" he mocked.

She punched him lightly. "Well, it was actually to kiss you," she mumbled.

His eyes widened and he sat up, "What?"

"Just a friendly peck!" she amended quickly. Then she smirked, turning it around on him,"You were saying my name in your sleep…pervert".

Kazuma rolled his eyes, "Like I can help what happens in my dreams". He looked at her, giving her a devilish grin, "So a kiss you say…?"

Ayano flushed but kept her face straight, "I wanted you to be awake…unlike my first time". She couldn't help but add that last bit and enjoyed as he shifted in discomfort. She came closer, hoping that her pounding heart didn't betray her.

"So I'm sorry Kazuma," she whispered, her face inches from his and she closed the distance, pressing her mouth to his. It lasted only a few seconds, but Kazuma pressed back and she felt light headed. She stopped before she did something to ruin it.

Ayano looked at him, "Truce?"

She was caught in Kazuma's gaze, deep and dark; there was something moving in their depths, like wind through clouds.

"Deal," was all he said and Ayano had to back away and turn around to find her way to the kitchen. She had a feeling that his eyes never left her…never lost their intensity.

...

* * *

A/N: So, I have had the writing bug like nothing else, apparently. I don't know how much more I'll be doing before slowing down, or if it's really worth doing. I thank all of you for your kind words, I really, really appreciate it! Please keep commenting if you like it ;)

-Dear


	4. Chapter 4: Lessons

A/N: So I just need to take a moment and thank everyone who's been so supportive...you guys rock! As always, I own nothing...

...

* * *

**Chapter 4 **

**Lessons**

"Alright, show me what you can do!" Kazuma yelled out.

Ren nodded, his blonde hair falling across his eyes, but the green orbs were fierce underneath. He brought his hands to his chest as if he was holding a large object by its sides and let his energy collect. A bright orange sphere formed, growing larger by the second, expanding to the size of his chest.

"Aaaaahhhh!" he yelled, shooting out a solid fire ray in the direction of his brother, hovering a distance away. Kazuma dodged the blow, only barely, impressed by the heat. He caused a small tornado around it, which diminished the power instantly. Ren panted and kept concentrating, but the wind-magic user had the ray contained. Suddenly, Kazuma felt something connect with his back.

He lost his concentration and barely landed using the wind, looking at the source of the blow. Ayano stood there, Enraiha raised one instant and tackling him the next. He blocked her attack successfully with his magic and shot away just in time. He out-maneuvered Ren's fire balls and landed on a boulder. Suddenly, a wall of fire shot toward him, making Kazuma drop to the ground. Using his wind as a shield, he looked up just in time to see Ayano standing above him, fire blade outstretched to his face.

He smiled, feeling the head of the sword, "Well done".

She grinned back, "Thanks". She made the blade disappear and turned to the other young man, "Ren, thanks for the distraction".

The blonde nodded, walking toward them and wiping sweat from his forehead, "No problem".

Kazuma stood up, wind dying down. He looked at Ren, "Do you know your mistake?"

Ren nodded, "I took too long".

"Not really," Kazuma said, "You held on too long". He motioned to Ayano, "You need to pay attention to how your opponent is reacting, like Ayano was. We have the advantage of number right now…but that's only because we don't know what we're up against". He gave Ren a long stare, "Watch your opponent and change your attack. If the ray is being attacked move and try something else, and fast, before you run out of energy". Ren nodded in understanding.

Ayano smiled at him, "You've gotten very good. Remember to vary the force of your attacks. A simple distracting blow can open the possibility of striking harder when they're looking away". She pulled her hair behind her shoulders and looked at Kazuma, "I should have really had you the first time".

He closed his eyes, smug, "I could feel you coming a mile away".

"Whatever!" Ayano said, "You're slowing down, ass".

"Nag," he said fondly. Ren watched the exchange with a smile, noting how long his brother's eyes lingered on Ayano while she straightened out her hair.

"Well," he said, "Ready for another go?"

Ayano smiled in return, "Let's do it".

An hour later the three of them were joined by Jugo, walking slowly to their makeshift arena. "You have fought well, " the elder proclaimed.

Ayano came up to him and bowed, "Thank you. Ren has really improved".

Jugo looked at them, "You all have. I look forward to where you will be in the future".

"You mean," Ren said, "That we have to keep doing this?"

Jugo gave a small smile, "I'm afraid you will always have to do this. However…" He gave a pause, "that is not to say that you shouldn't rest. You have done well for today".

Ren sighed, wiping off more sweat; Ayano was glad for a break as well. Only Kazuma looked completely composed after hours of practice.

"You know," Ayano said, "It's completely unfair that we have to run around while you hover on wind. You're not sweaty at all".

Kazuma shrugged, amused, "I don't sweat".

"Urgh, you're so frustrating," Ayano rolled her eyes.

Kazuma responded but Ren tuned them out, turning to Jugo. "I think they're doing better," the blonde said quietly, looking to where Kazuma and Ayano were bickering.

"Seems so," Jugo murmured thoughtfully, "Seems so".

.

o-o-o-o-o

.

"Stay away from me!"

Ren heard the scream coming from a block away. He looked around but found the street he was on completely abandoned. He had just left his friends for the afternoon and had been making his way home, but now he'd have to deal with whatever was causing that trouble. _Maybe I misheard. Maybe it was just play. _But moments later, the scream came again, more loudly.

Ren gave a sigh and raced in its direction. He looked in an alley and saw two figures dragging a third, smaller person away. Ren caught a glimpse of a girl with dark hair before they disappeared into a building. He had no time to call out, so he followed, staying quiet as he entered behind them.

The building was an old warehouse, closed for the day and Ren saw the figures disappear up ahead. It was dark, so he stayed in the shadows, hidden, until he could ascertain the situation. He knew if they were magic users or too many of them it might be too risky to handle it alone. He followed close by, stalking behind objects until he saw a faint light and shadows moving around it.

Ren watched as two men dragged the girl he had seen in front of a third figure, who's face was shadowed.

"_Bring her here_," a voice slithered from the shape and the two men shoved the girl forward and into the light. She fell down, lifting her face and Ren immediately recognized her as Aiko, a girl in the grade below him at school.

Ren ran forward as the figure placed a hand on her, "Let her go!" The person was knocked to the ground by a shot of fire. Ren took out the other two figures it a fail swoop and they crumpled to the ground. As he got closer and saw that they were just men, knocked unconscious by his fire. He turned to the girl who had stopped crying and was looking up at him in confusion, "Whaa…"

"No time right now," Ren said, grabbing her hand. He looked briefly at the passed out figure and saw he was a man of about fifty, his face tinted slightly yellow.

"I'm not waiting to see if that thing is what I think it is". He pulled Aiko with him, running out of the building and to a different street. When he was sure they were far enough away he took out his cell and made a call to the police describing the incident and where it happened, hoping they could catch the thing.

When he hung up he saw that Aiko was looking down and clutching her arms. "Hey," he said, "It's okay now. You're alright".

She looked up at him and nodded. Her eyes were wide and violet, "Thank you".

Ren blushed slightly, "It's okay, no problem".

"You have a lot of magic," she said, making the young man turn redder.

"T-thanks. Do you know what those men wanted?" Ren asked.

The girl paused, "N—no. I was just walking home when they grabbed me".

"Oh, I see," Ren wasn't sure what else to say. "Do you think you're okay to go home?"

The girl looked startled but then nodded, "Yes". She turned around and gave him a wave, "Thank you again".

"Bye". Ren wasn't sure if she was completely alright, but he knew he had to go back to the compound as fast as he could.

.

o-o-o-o-o

.

Kazuma found Ayano in the small courtyard behind one of the side buildings on the Kannagi estate. He stayed in the air, trying to decide if he should come down and make his presence known.

It had been hard for him this last week, after the night in his apartment. While they were on good terms now, and could joke and fight much like the way they used to, there was still an underling tension beneath it. Kazuma thought he knew what it was.

He'd come to care for the fire-y woman who was the same, yet more, than the girl he had always admired. His feelings had always been there, dormant, but after everything over the last few years, her return, that night in his apartment…especially that night…

Kazuma closed his eyes and recalled her lips, her hair, her breath and arms around him and his fists clenched. It amazied him how much feeling she aroused-emotionally and physically-and he thought of Tsui-Ling, the only other girl he could compare, but the comparison had no effect. He'd loved that girl, and he had done so without effort, but she was gone and he had let go years ago. The memory of Tsui-Ling was that…memory. Ayono was the present experience-she was real and now and incomparable. And God if he hadn't screw it all up with his blindness and anger.

He looked at her now, sitting with her hair red like sunset, wearing a simple light dress, her pale arms and throat and legs slipping out from beneath it and he swallowed hard. Kazuma wanted her and admitting so was difficult, even if it was only to himself…but she didn't want him.

It had been clear in that kiss of forgiveness…of friendship. She wasn't the schoolgirl anymore, flustered and volatile and innocent in her crush for him. She had moved on, could face and challenge him…didn't need or want him. Not like that, at least.

Kazuma was startled out of his thoughts when Ayano, below him, stood up. He thought she might be going inside and made a move to leave when she looked up, her arm over her eyes to shield them from the sun. In a moment she spotted him in the sky and grinned, waving. She looked so happy that Kazuma was drawn down, landing casually a few feet away from her.

"Hey," she smiled. "Where have you been?" she said in mock annoyance.

Kazuma looked at her questioningly, "Been?"

"Yeah," she nodded, "I thought you'd be here much sooner. I was waiting after the meeting". They'd had regular meetings since Ren's encounter in the warehouse.

"Huh," Kazuma said, feeling pleased. He shrugged, "I didn't know where you were. It's nice here, isn't it?"

She nodded and he continued, "This used to be my mother's favorite spot".

"Oh," Ayano said, unsure of how to respond…he sounded so wistful.

Kazuma seemed to remember himself and changed the subject, "So Ren dealing with the Old One, huh?"

"Yeah," Ayano furrowed her brow, "It just doesn't make sense. If that thing is so powerful, how did Ren strike it down and get away?"

"I don't get it either," said Kazuma thoughtfully, "They didn't catch the man or whatever it was, so he must have been fine from the blow".

"And what was he doing with that girl, draining her?"

Kazuma nodded, "Well, at least Ren was there to help". He looked somber, "So far this thing hasn't made itself very known. More people will get hurt before we know what's happening".

Ayano felt a chill in the air and shuddered, surprised that her internal heat wasn't helping. Kazuma noticed and moved closer to her, giving her his jacket.

"It's okay, you don't have to—"

Kazuma sighed and pushed the cloth into her hands, "Don't be a martyr".

"Shut up. How are you even a jerk when you're being nice?" she muttered, smiling, and Kazuma gazed at her.

"What is it?"

His eyes were soft and dark as he looked at her expectant face. She felt her stomach drop. Kazuma stepped forward, "Do you want to—?"

"Kazuma! Ayano!"

Both of them snapped their heads in the direction of the interruption. Ren was running towards them, breathless and wide-eyed. "Aiko!" he gasped and paused to catch his breath by a tree. "The girl from the warehouse!" he continued, "She's here". He ran closer, "And she has information".

.

o-o-o-o-o

.

"I didn't remember until later," the girl said quietly as they looked at her. She looked down to the floor of the meeting room, "So I came to Ren since…since he saved me".

Ren flushed but didn't say anything.

"The men who brought me talked about how I was innocent," the girl continued, "How my magic was pure".

Ayano stepped forward, "You're a magic user?"

Aiko looked up and nodded, "W—water. But very little". She went back to staring at her hands, "Papa thinks I'm weak…my brother is much stronger". She looked proud, "He's the leader". She paused, hesitating, "I…I also heard _it_ speaking to me".

Everyone tensed, even Jugo, "It told me to sleep…that when I woke up the world would be better". The girl's eyes filled with tears and she looked at them, her face pale, "But, but I didn't remember it until this morning. I—I woke up and there was this hiss in my head…" Aiko started sobbing and Ren went to wrap an arm around her.

"It'll be okay," Ayano said kindly, "We're going to get it".

The girl nodded through tears and they left Ren to comfort her, stepping outside.

Jugo sighed and Ayano thought he looked very tired in the light, "So it is targeting magic users, like I suspected".

Kazuma was frowning, "But "pure" magic? That guy I questioned a few weeks ago hardly seemed…pure…"

Ayano nodded, "Something's missing here. Why, if it has followers willing to be used as vessels, does it need to kidnap? There must be a different reason it was going after Aiko".

Jugo seemed to agree, "I will contact the water clan and tell them everything. They will need to keep an eye on her safety". He parted from them, leaving Ayano and Kazuma to their thoughts.

Ayano sighed, "I don't even know how to be vigilant about this. Where do we look?"

"We could patrol the streets," Kazuma said, "keep an eye out".

The redhead nodded, "Mind if we grab dinner while we're at it? I'll let you pay".

Kazuma smirked, glad to have a distraction, "I'm glad you're not worried about being indebted to me any longer".

Ayano gave a shrug, "I've decided to take advantage of your wealth". She gave an evil smile, "I have other ways to pay you back, anyway".

Kazuma's eyes widened, but Ayano merely nodded, satisfied at his reaction, "That's right. I can kick your ass".

Kazuma watched her back in amazement as she led the way, wondering since when he was the perceptive one.

.

o-o-o-o-o

.

Aiko lay in bed, frightened and unsure at what she was supposed to do.

"_You'll do as I say_," a voice hissed at her and a bolt shot through her head. Aiko started crying.

"_Please, please stop talking. I don't know what you want"._

The voice laughed, a cruel sound, _"I want to give you a gift." _She cried harder, feeling cold come from her stomach and spread out into her limbs.

"_Stop, stop! Leave me alone!"_

But a ringing started in her head and wouldn't stop, getting louder and louder until Aiko thought her head would burst.

She screamed and screamed but the sound never passed her lips.

"_Let's get started". _

…

* * *

A/N: I hope to be able to give another chapter soon, but my free time will be more constrained soon. Do let me know what you think...I've never written a chapter fic before, and certainly not one like this. Thanks!

-Dear


	5. Chapter 5: Summer Interlude

**Chapter 5:**

**Summer Interlude**

.

The sun was hot on Ayano's shoulders and she felt a powerful gust of wind come off the water and catch her hair, sending it streaming behind her. She closed her eyes and enjoyed the sensation on her skin, letting her chin rest on her drawn up knees. _I wish every day was like this_.

She heard water splash and laughter and opened her eyes, looking at the scene: Ren was enthusiastically throwing a ball at Kazuma who casually punched it back with his head. Ren ran after it but it had already splashed into the lake.

"I'll get it!" he called and went to retrieve it.

Ayano smiled. The two had been goofing around much of the day and she was glad. She'd known, from Ren, that though Kazuma had been there for him for the last few years, they hadn't really spent as much time together as Ren'd wanted…probably due to Kazuma's constant fighting missions.

She sighed happily, looking at the grass shooting forth between her toes. _It's wonderful that Jugo suggested this…I don't think I could have taken another day of training_. The past couple of weeks had been difficult for all of them. They had come up empty handed on all inquiries and quests regarding the Old One, as they were calling it. The lack of success only made them feel more helpless and pent up, and though training had helped alleviate some of the tension, they were running themselves rugged.

Jugo had finally suggested they take some time off, telling them of an old spot he and Gemma had used to come to when they were boys (an image Ayano still couldn't conjure up with a straight face). When Ayano had worried that something would happen while they were away Jugo had merely raised an eyebrow, "I know how to use a phone, and one of you can fly, can they not?" So it was settled, and the three of them had packed some gear and come here that morning. Seeing the green hills and sparkling lake, with trees everywhere and a small, quaint hut nearby had instantly lifted their moods.

The sun was moving behind some clouds and Ayano noticed that Ren had gotten into the water and was swimming on his back, splashing everywhere in a backward stroke. Kazuma was nowhere to be seen. Ayano was startled and looked around, eyes immediately drawn to the sky, but couldn't find him. _It's just as well_, she thought, _I've been dying to get in the water and cool off._

She didn't know why, exactly, she hadn't gone in before, other than she felt a little nervous being so close to him only partially clothed. Really, she'd been covert all day, trying not to stare at his chest and arms when he did, well, anything really.

She slipped out of her skirt and top to her simple two-piece and made her way to the water, her skin chilled the instant her legs were in. _Well, I don't have fire magic for nothing. _She increased the temperature around her slightly, slipping into the lake. She'd never been much of a swimmer, but as long as her feet could still touch the sand she was comfortable.

"Hey Ayano!" Ren smiled at her as she approached, "Isn't this great?"

"Yeah it is," Ayano grinned, "It looks like you've been having a lot of fun".

Ren nodded, his wet blonde hair plastered to his head, "Yeah. Kazuma dropped me in the lake from several feet up".

"What?" Ayano said, indignant, "I don't think I could do that". She stood and pulled her wet hair off her shoulders.

"Want to test that?"

Ayano looked around, surprised to hear the voice so close. She looked up just as Kazuma came down, eyes mischievous.

"Wha-?" Ayano had barely enough time to react when Kazuma swept in and picked her out of the water, flying up. "No!" she yelled, panicked, struggling to get away, "Kazuma, stop right no—" But he just grinned at her, dropping her to the water below.

Ayano screamed and disappeared below the surface with a wide splash. Ren propelled himself forward all the while, yelling at his brother, "Don't do that! She's afraid of water!"

Kazuma's eyes widened and he looked down, not seeing her anywhere. He dove in immediately and reached his arms through water, trying to make anything out in the depth. Not seeing her, he broke to the surface. To his relief, Ayano was gasping a few feet away, hair dark and streaming over her arms and chest, eyes furious.

"I'm so sorry," Kazuma said, "I didn't know—"

"You're such a damned jerk!" Ayano yelled at him, face fuming, "That was terrifying!"

Kazuma looked sheepish and tried again, "I really didn't know; I'm sorry". Kazuma noticed that she held a flame in one hand and though he was in no way looking to get burned, the reminder of a more volatile Ayano comforted him for some reason. _Still, this probably isn't the time to dwell on that._

Ayano looked at him and seemed to relent, "Fine". She said the word harshly, stalking out of the lake, leaving a trail of boiling water behind her.

Ren gave him a look, "We're supposed to be having a nice day".

Kazuma sighed, "I know. I'll go talk to her".

Ayano had made her way back to the grass and sat on the ground, wringing her hair out. She glared at him as he approached and he tried to give her an apologetic smile.

"Save it," she said.

Kazuma sat down beside her, "Look I didn't know you were afraid. I wouldn't have done that".

Ayano tried to look mad but instead sighed, "I know". Lifting her chin she added, "And I'm not afraid…I'm just…weary".

Kazuma smiled at her tone, "Any particular reason?"

Ayano looked at him and shrugged, "I don't know…I never had much practice, I guess". She paused, looking out at Ren in the lake, "I didn't really do this stuff much as a kid. Too busy training to be leader". She gave a rueful smile, "Not that I mind…I love my path. But I guess I just never had a chance to do some of that basic, normal stuff a lot".

She turned to him suddenly, "Did you know you were my first kiss? When I got infected by that spirit and you gave me elixir?"

Kazuma stared at her, bewildered. She nodded at his expression, "I mean, I had crushes and "dates" and stuff". She blushed and looked away before continuing, "But I had strict curfew and lessons and everything was…planned. Well, except recently".

Kazuma looked at her in wonder, never putting together what her life must have been like, growing up as the future Kannagi leader…he had forfeited that life a long time ago. For a moment he was glad that he was kicked out. He'd had freedom, and he'd made himself a life and he'd gotten a chance to live his own way, even if there were sometimes mistakes…

He put his hand on hers, lying in the grass. "I'm sorry I tried to stop you from leaving," he said, his voice somber. "I should have…supported your desire to do something else. I should have understood".

His words and gesture made Ayano look at him in wonder. She swallowed, her voice shaky, "And I'm sorry I didn't come back sooner".

Kazuma's heart missed a beat, "How…?"

Her eyes were tearful and bright, "I wanted to…more than anything". The wind was drying her hair around her face and she looked away again, afraid she'd start crying, uncertain if she could say everything. "I was afraid to be back. I was afraid of not having gotten over it".

Kazuma gave her puzzled expression, "Over it?"

Ayano opened her mouth but was interrupted. "Hey," Ren said, coming to stand in front of them, dripping from his head down.

"Hey," Ayano smiled, wiping her eyes and standing up, glad for the reprieve.

"Are you guys okay?"

"Yeah," she said. She looked to the water and then up at the sky, noting that there was still plenty of sun left. "How do you guys feel about teaching me some water basics?" She gave a glare and pointed a finger, "No throwing".

Ren grinned and looked at his brother, who seemed lost in thought. "What do you say, Kazuma?" the blonde asked.

The older brother seemed to snap out of it. He gave a devilish grin, "I can resuscitate Ayano if anything happens".

She pretended to be mad and walked back to the lake, swinging her hair behind her, "You should be so lucky!" Kazuma couldn't help look at her skin, the way her lower back dipped, suit, though modest, showing enough that it made his blood rush. He mustered his bravado and joined them: _Yeah, I really would. _

.

o-o-o-o-o

.

"This is quite an inspired desert, I have to say," Kazuma said with amusement.

"Itz delizioush," Ren said through a full mouth.

Ayano laughed, holding a stick with a marshmallow at the end over a fire Ren'd conjured, "It was a favorite of my last roommates'. She ate it by candle when I wasn't around to make fire".

Ren swallowed and laughed, "I can see why. Can I have another?"

Kazuma looked at him, "As long as you don't make yourself sick. I'm not watching you puke".

"Shut up, _father_," Ren muttered and Ayano watched in amusement, as Kazuma seemed to choke before smiling.

Kazuma observed Ayano as the white puff she held over the flame caught fire. She brought it to her face and Kazuma watched, transfixed, as she held her palm over it and the flame slipped into her hand. She put the puff in her mouth and gazed at the fire in her hand, making it spark and recede at will.

She looked up at the sky before turning to both of them. "Watch," she said with a grin and the fire flew up from her hand. Ren and Kazuma looked up and saw a bright explosion, white and orange shooting down like a stream of sparks, lighting the scene around them.

"Cool!" Ren said, "Can you show me?"

"Sure," Ayano said, "Hold out your hand". Kazuma watched as Ayano proceeded to explain how to position the fingers and concentrate. Her face was lit by the fire, cheeks pink from the heat and hair slightly wavy from having dried in the wind. She was beautiful.

The thought made him look away and lean back against the grass. It was early evening and the stars were just becoming visible. He put his arms behind his head and watched the sky. After a moment, a light appeared in it, fading quickly.

"I think I messed up," he heard Ren say.

"You just have to concentrate on making it spark…it's more practice than anything," Ayano said.

Kazuma wondered how much longer he could keep going like this, thinking these things and suppressing them. He wondered if it would make any difference if he did tell her or whether she would just look at him, her big eyes uncomfortable, and tell him sorry, but there was no way in hell.

There was another spark in the sky, this one more like Ayano's.

_I'm not usually this much of a coward_, he thought with a smile_._ It was true, Kazuma had a knack and reputation for being quite the ladies man, something he'd never minded people knowing. The problem was that, for quite some time, he hadn't felt the absence of any of those ladies they way he'd felt Ayano's. _And to have that happen again…_ He gave a sigh. Fact was, any Ayano was better than none and, as long as he could stand it, he would be there in whatever capacity she wanted.

"Kazuma," Ren's voice broke into his thoughts, "I figured it out". Kazuma watched as Ren created several small fireworks in the sky, sparking consecutively.

He furrowed his brow and sat up, "Did you just learn that?"

His brother nodded and did it again, with even more bright impressions in the sky, the sparks streaking around.

Kazuma looked at him thoughtfully, "That's quite a talent…" Ren flushed but his brother was nodding absently, "There's something to that. If you could concentrate on making fire shapes—purifying ones that could attack while you did other magic…"

Ayano gave an angry huff and they both looked at her. "Let's save the battle tactics for tonight," she said, "I'm enjoying myself here". Ren and Kazuma shared a look, but did as she demanded. She laid down on her back and, after a pause, heard sounds that indicated that they'd joined her. After a long moment Ren spoke:

"I'm going to miss this when you leave, Ayano". The redhead was surprised…they'd never brought up her staying or leaving and it was a subject all of them generally avoided; Ayano because she was unsure of the future, the rest because they feared the answer.

"I…" Ayano didn't know what to say but Kazuma interrupted.

"Well, she'll visit. Won't you?" The question was slightly pointed and Ayano suddenly realized that he was giving her an out; giving her something to say that would comfort Ren, and would allow her to hedge the discussion. Not knowing why, the gesture brought a rush of feelings to the surface and she couldn't—wouldn't—allow herself to be a coward.

"I won't need to," said softly, "I don't think…" She took a breath, "I've decided to stay".

Ren sat up suddenly, "Really?" His arms were around her before she knew what was happening, "That's great Ayano! I'm so glad!" She smiled into his shoulder and hugged him back, looking at Kazuma behind him. The Contractor's eyes never left hers and Ayano heard only white noise. Eyes never losing their intensity, he gave her a smile: simple, genuine, happy. Ayano had to bury her face in Ren's shoulder.

She came back to Ren, who'd been talking the entire time. "…and we can go to that fair in a few months. Do you like fairs? They're pretty great. I've been wanting to—"

"Give her a rest," Kazuma said, but his tone was light. Ren wasn't listening and kept talking about all the plans he had, wondering about the fall, asking if maybe they could invite Aiko with them sometime. Ayano laughed at his enthusiasm, overwhelmed by the feeling that she was exactly where she was supposed to be.

.

o-o-o-o-o

.

Ayano woke up, startled, sensing something wrong. She shot up and nearly knocked over the figure who was hovering above her.

"Watch it," Kazuma whispered, annoyed.

Her eyes adjusted and she took a second to remember where she was. She felt a breeze and remembered the lake. They were all sleeping outside, Ren to her left and Kazuma…well, he was here now. It was very early and she grew concerned.

"Is everything alright? Did something happen—?"

Kazuma shook his head, "No, nothing like that". He paused, and gave a slight smile, "I needed to tell you something". Ayano's eyes widened at the phrase, the same she had used that night at his place months before.

Her cheeks turned red, "What is it?" Kazuma nodded over at Ren, whose eyes were closed and mouth was slightly ajar. Ayano nodded, understanding, and got up to follow him. It was slowly getting lighter and the sky was a clear, middling blue above the hills: the day would beautiful. When they stopped walking, Ayano wrapped her arms around herself, very aware that she was wearing a light sleeveless shirt and skirt. Her bare feet felt cool on the damp grass.

She looked at him expectantly, and felt a strong gust suddenly. Ayano studied his profile: face serious, eyes warm-red, and hair windswept. She had an urge to reach her hand to it, but instead wrapped herself more tightly.

"Kazuma?" she said, getting weary of his silence.

"Did you mean it?" The question made her pause and he clarified, "About staying?"

She smiled, both relieved and disappointed that was it, "Of course. I wouldn't lie—" Kazuma suddenly turned and stepped close to her and she resisted the urge to fall back, instead standing up straighter.

"Why?" he asked seriously and Ayano couldn't look away, her heart caught in her throat. Fear filled her. _I can't, I can't, I can't_. But he was looking so expectant and-Ayano started-hopeful? She felt her stomach drop out.

"You know," she said, though she wondered if he heard her, as he'd moved closer. She caught her breath, unable to read his expression.

"Say it," his voice was deep and demanding and Ayano felt a spark of anger smother her fear. She was sick of reaching out, of putting her heart and emotions on the line again and again.

She lifted her chin, eyes defiant, "Why don't _you_? You can't expect me to do everything! Say everything all the time. You've got some nerve, demanding transparency when you barely ever tell me what you're thinking! You don't get…" But she trailed off as he reached his hands out and touched the sides of her face, hot with temper.

"You…" she tried again.

"Me," he nodded and brought his face down to hers and she thought something would stop it, was sure that this couldn't be happening but his lips touched hers and she forgot to pay attention to anything else.

Kazuma deepened it as soon as they connected, afraid that it would end, afraid that somehow he'd misunderstood after all. She tasted sweet and sticky and smelled like smoke and he suppressed a groan when she pressed closer to him, her arms reaching around and her fingers snaking themselves into his hair as if by instinct. He moved his hands to her waist and then her back, unable to slow down. He felt overheated and desperate and this was nothing like the first peck they'd shared. This was bottomless and he couldn't get his fill, his fingers moving to her hair, her hips, her arms and everywhere in between.

Ayano pulled away, but before he could protest she had grabbed the front of his shirt, leading him until her back was to a tree and she clung to him again. Understanding the need for support, he obliged to her pulling and quickly found her mouth again, pressing her against the bark. Ayano felt disconnected from everything except the wonderful feeling of him: the way she had to tilt her head to reach him, his soft mouth and slightly rough stubble…even the way his hands couldn't seem to make up where to touch her.

Ayano sighed in pleasure and wondered absently if she should stop it, if maybe this was too sudden, but the thought was almost unbearable. Still, when he moved his mouth from her lips and started kissing her neck, Ayano's eyes snapped open.

"Kazuma," she said.

"Hmmm?" came a sound, though he didn't stop.

"Kazuma," she said again, "It's getting light…and Ren…" She could feel his breath against her neck as he gave a sigh, but he moved away just the same. The look he was giving her made her want to reach for him again, but she stopped herself. It really was getting light outside and she could see the sunrise beginning to break the horizon. She looked at Kazuma and felt her face get hot, remembering what they'd been doing mere moments before and was unsure what to say.

Kazuma dragged his eyes away from the girl in front of him, looking to see if Ren was up yet and noting that he wasn't. He couldn't believe that it was real…that she wanted him at least near as much as he did. However, he felt something nagging him about their conversation and he looked at her again, brow furrowed.

"I want to tell you…I wanted to tell you that it's not just you". He gazed at her pink face and slept on hair, the way her shirt was slightly unbuttoned and showed a faint sunburn. "Putting yourself out there, I mean. I…think about you all the time. And I've had feelings for a long time, Ayano".

Ayano looked at him in amazement. His words were electricity, touching her body as much as he had been. She felt her heart hum, happy in her chest and looked at him with all of the feeling she possessed. Suddenly, she grinned, "So you woke me up just to tell me that?"

Kazuma laughed, startled, "Yeah, I did". The early morning light was beautiful and she knew that they had a little more time before Ren would wake up…but she was shaken out of her train of thoughts when she heard a noise.

"It's my phone," Kazuma said, frowning, reaching into his pocket and looking at it. His jaw clenched and she felt a ball of dread land in her stomach, "It's Jugo".

…

* * *

Author's Note: I really hope you like this one, as I'm very drawn to the romance of these two characters and constantly have to walk a thin line not to just force them together... ;)

This will be my last chapter for a little bit, but I hope to have more in a week. Please don't forget to review-it has meant so much to hear your thoughts and suggestions!


	6. Chapter 6: Eve

A/N: A sooner update than I anticipated, but it was calling to me. Rated M to be safe.

* * *

**Chapter 6**

**Eve**

**...**

Kamua was flying at full speed, his wind unwavering-a bullet through the clouds. He tensed his arms, and Ren and Ayano on each side of him felt the pressure. He tried not to think about anything but found his mind spinning: Jugo's phone call revealing several Kannagi and other magic clan figures missing, his father presumed dead, Jugo himself barely alive…

…and they were flying into the heart of it.

He was enraged and could not imagine this beast, how it could do this to, arguably, the most powerful fujitsu family in the world. And he had to bring Ren and Ayano, the two people he cared the most about, into this. Bile rose in his throat, _I can't do it alone, but damn if this thing will touch them. _

He felt Ayano's fingers snake to his chest and her head move closer. "We will stop this," she whispered and Kazuma felt her warm breath around the cold air. He gave a nod and held her tighter.

After a moment they noticed the sky get whiter and Kazuma dipped below the clouds: the air was different, though the field appeared empty. "I feel it," said Ren. They were far from the city but even so, the air here seemed murky.

"A cloak," Kazuma said, "It's hidden". He turned to Ayano, "Can you go in and cut an opening with Enriaha?"

She looked at him and smiled, "No need". He watched as two enormous gashes crossed themselves in the air below, exposing a different landscape.

He looked at her in amazement, "You can cut without the sword? You didn't tell me."

"I didn't want to intimidate you. Now let's go," she said, hand outstretched and widening the tear.

Feeling an urge to kill this thing, Kazuma flew them in. Immediately the sky was darker, the ground black. In the distance they could see a bright white light radiating outward.

"I'm guessing that's it," Ren said and they moved closer. They did not expect the scene they saw. The place was scattered with men, all fujitsu users from various clans and sects; they were kneeling on the ground, surrounding a bright light, hovering above them. A figure moved in front and turned toward the crowd and Ren let out a sound.

"It's him," he said quietly, "the man from the warehouse who tried to abduct Aiko".

They watched as the man moved his hands and his face began taking on a different appearance. Ayano's eyes widened and Kazumas stiffened: he was older and more wrinkled, but it was still Bernheart.

Ren cursed under his breath, "Of course he'd be behind this".

But Ayano's brow was furrowed, "I don't know if he's the only one..."

Before they could say anything further, Bernheart began to speak: "Loyal assembly! Your generosity of soul…and magic…is not in vain. We welcome the mighty power of the Old spirits, giving birth to our savior before you!" He smiled, his arms raised above him, "We await your rebirth!"

"I don't know about you guys," Kazuma said with a scowl, "But how about we stop this thing before it hatches?" He rose on the wind and looked to them earnestly, "Take care of yourselves". He shot away and Ayano and Ren looked at each other.

"Left?" she suggested. Ren nodded and began running, gathering his flame ray while Ayano shot behind the masses, wondering when they would notice them.

"AAAAAAAGGGGHHHHHHHH!"

_Well, now I guess. _Ayano was already lashing at the figures around her, a few of whom she actually new. Some came towards her but others merely stayed on the ground or cowered away. She noticed that even the ones who attempted to stop her were weak and confused. _Damn it, I don't even know if they're servants or victims. _

She spotted Red nearby and yelled, "No fatal blows on these guys! Just knock them out!"

She turned her attentions back and created a fire blast, short enough not to kill but long enough to stun. The already weakened figures dropped. She looked around: she knew she had to find Bernheart and stop that beast. She raised her eyes and saw Kazuma was already making work of it, his eyes sky blue as he struck a blast from above the light. _He's invoked the contract_, she thought, startled and afraid. _But I don't see that thing flinching. _

She ran towards it and summoned Enriaha, shooting in the air and attempting a penetrating blow. The instant she made contact there was a violent explosion and Ayano was blasted backward.

"Ayano!" someone shouted and she saw Ren, sweaty and disheveled, coming towards her.

She shook her head, "No, go stop it. This might be our only chance".

Red looked concerned but moved away and in the distance Ayano could make out Bernheart battling with Kazuma. _I need to help_. She lifted herself and felt a broken rib. She took a deep breath and concentrated, feeling the magic of the fire overwhelm her and adrenaline surge through her body. She opened her eyes and shot for the fight, Enriaha lashing and plunging several meters from where the actual sword was.

Bernheart snapped his head at her approach, "Ah, the little heiress is here". He looked at her and his grin got wider, "And she's brought some strong magic". Ayano watched him smoothly block an attack from Kazuma, not even turning around.

"Do you want to reach new levels of power, princess?" he leered.

Ayano struck Enriaha into the ground and launched a circle of fire toward him, but he'd already disappeared. She looked around in panic but he was gone, as were many of the servants. Spotting Ren knocking out some more fujitso users, she raced towards Kazuma who was staring at the ungodly light, "We need to try this together".

Ayano nodded and grabbed his arm as he flew them above the source. He amassed a powerful tornado which was making the light sphere shake. "Now!" he yelled and Ayano brought Enriaha in front of her as she dove down, centering her flame. Suddenly, Ayano was inside incredible brightness and she panicked, looking around. Everything was white and, in her hand, Enriaha was flameless. She hovered in the space, trying to concentrate. _Am I in the sphere? Did we stop it?_

Faintly, Ayano heard laughter around her, though she felt it might be in her own head. Scared, she thought of her fire, concentrated on a penetrating flame and felt her magic collect, but it was so slow and she thought she had already been here ages, had already been zapped of her magic.

"_Quite, quite powerful,"_ a voice whispered, "_needs nourishment. Need to stay awake."_

Ayano did not let the voice faze her. Her flame shot out and she felt a heat and then a loosening in the air—she fell out of the light.

"Ayano!" Kazuma was holding her, his eyes wide. He buried his head in her shoulder, "I—I thought you died". She shook her head and looked around.

"Where's Ren?"

"Right here," but Kazuma's head shot around, "he's gone. I told him not go after it again".

Ayano sat up, feeling the broken rib but suppressing her pain. She stood up and looked at the light above them, "It's happening, isn't it?"

Kazuma's face was pale and drawn, "I need to find Ren first". Ayano glanced at him and noticed that he seemed wounded as well, he was leaning on one foot. He flew away from her before she could protest. Wincing, she made her way to the spirit again: the men were all gone and Bernheart as well. She couldn't see Ren anywhere.

Suddenly a wave of wind and light blew from the light source and Ayano had to shield her eyes from the debris that was flying. When she looked again Kazuma and Ren where moving towards her, but a second explosion came, this one knocking them all to the ground.

"Kazuma!"

He heard her call his name but something was pressing him down, an invisible force he couldn't seem to budge. He struggled to no avail until he noticed that something was different: the light was almost gone, was shrinking until it disappeared A moment later, hovering above them, was a girl with black hair, body bare and glowing white.

"Aiko," Ren called and Kazuma saw that he seemed likewise unable to move.

The girl turned her head in Ren's direction, her eyes a bright and hollow violet. She stepped onto the ground and stepped slowly with her bare feet, until she stood near his face. She stared down, her dark hair covering her eyes.

"No," Kazuma whispered and made to use his wind form, hearing Ayano cry out as well. He felt something hit him and saw Bernheart above him. "You rotten bastard, if you let that thing hurt him I swear…"

Bernheart merely smiled and walked toward Aiko, "You'll do nothing or I'll have him crushed". He turned to the girl, "Isn't that right?"

She tilted her head and looked at Bernheart curiously. The man's eyes narrowed, "Why don't you kill him now?"

Aiko looked down at Ren who was struggling to get up, "Please Aiko, don't…" She looked back at Bernheart, expressionless. His body tensed, "I said—"

But before he could finish, Aiko struck a hand through his chest. Bernheart's eyes were wide in surprise as she pushed her hand back out, slick with blood. He collapsed on the floor and Kazuma could do nothing but stare at the creature in front of them. _What is that thing?_

Ren seemed to be thinking the same thing, he moved his head toward her, "Aiko?"

The girl had been looking at her arm, but now turned toward him, stepping barefoot through the puddle of blood that was soaking the ground. She leaned down and gave Ren a long look before speaking.

"Call me Eve".

She picked Ren up without any apparent effort and though Kazuma struggled to move he could do nothing more than yell.

"Let him go! Take me!"

Eve looked at him with a mildly amused expression, holding a motionless Ren in her arms. "Why? He's far more useful", she said and with that they disappeared, transported into space. Ayano cried out, but the scene around She and Kazuma began shifting, as if the entire landcape was under an earthquake. He felt his body move again and he made his way to Ayano.

"Quick, we have to get out of here before this disappears". She nodded and Kazuma saw her fearful face, eyes wet and face gashed. He wrapped his arms around her and flew them both out the hole she'd made earlier, flew them into a now darkened sky.

_They will pay for this. _

_._

_o-o-o-o-o_

_._

"I'm sorry I couldn't come earlier…we went straight to the beast." Ayano held her father's hand as he lay in the hospital. He looked older and more tired than she had every seen him and, combined with the day's events, she felt tears spring to her eyes.

"So it has taken Ren?"

Ayano looked down in guilt, though his voice held no accusation. "Y—yes."

Jugo closed his eyes and opened them again slowly, "Then there's hope." The young woman looked at him in question but he nodded, almost to himself, "It would have to reason to keep him if it…"

"…wanted to kill him," Ayano finished. Even thinking it made her heart wretch and she squeezed her father's hand.

"Where is Kazuma?"

"Scouring, searching," she said, "No one's found Genma yet".

Her father looked away and his eyes were sad. "Bernheart knocked me out before I could even summon magic…some of our family must have been working for him." He looked at his daughter, "I don't know what they did to Genma, and it is my fault he's gone."

"No!" Ayano cried, her voice angry, "Don't say that."

"It does not change my feelings, Ayano, just as it doesn't change yours for Ren," he looked away, exhausted, "we are always responsible."

A nurse came into the room and Ayano nodded wordlessly. Looking again at her father she said, "I will not let you down; I'm bringing him back."

She walked out of the hospital, unsure where to go. They hadn't wanted her to leave so soon after they'd set her injury, but one blazing look from Ayano had silenced the medics. She swallowed some more pain pills, shoved them into her skirt pocket, and walked in the direction of the the battle, searching for Kazuma.

She felt him before she saw him, the wind moving her hair around her face and her clothes around her body. She was wearing the same things from the lake that morning, only they were dirty and torn and bloody…and Ren was taken. The thought was painful and she clenched her fists, looking to the sky. Kazuma saw her and came swooping down, his face as haggard as she'd ever seen it. They didn't say anything, she just clung to him and he was in the air again, flying in the direction of the compound.

"No," she rasped against his shirt, "I can't be there right now."

Kazuma didn't respond, but moved toward the city and within moments they were outside his window. He set her down in his apartment and stood on the sill, almost as if he would leave again. Ayano took his hand and looked at him. After a moment he nodded and stepped in. This time it was he who clung and Ayano let him lean into her, whispering, "I know" and "We'll find them".

Kazuma did not respond so Ayano led him to his room, pulling him to the bed. Without pause, her arms were around him again and they lay there breathing in the dark. She had run out of comfort and tried to imagine what they would do now, how they could beat something that cut through Bernheart like he was butter. Her thoughts wandered around and she felt out of her element, unprepared in every way. _And I spent years training for battle, what good does it do now? What good does it do Ren?_

She felt that helplessness was a useless emotion, so she redirected it to anger. With anger, there was fire, there was faith. She needed that if she was going to find that bitch and destroy her. _But it's only a girl_. Ayano scowled, _not anymore, not really_, but still the thought nagged at her. _Can I just kill her, even if I had the power? Can I save the human?_ The thoughts were too large for her and she just felt pain and guilt and knew that she should have tried harder. It shouldn't have been Ren. _Why was it Ren?_

Ayano was brought out of her reverie by a hand touching her face and she turned to Kazuma. Even in the dark she could make out his eyes, glowing amber-red in their intensity. Ayano wondered if he felt as out of sorts as she did and thought so…she'd never seen him like this before.

She felt the bed shift and his face move closer before stopping, silently asking her permission. She nodded and moved her mouth towards his, their lips catching and their bodies aligning. His kiss was heady and took Ayano by surprise—he moved and pressed with a desperation she hadn't anticipated. She surrendered to it, feeling him bite and probe into her mouth with hardly a breath's pause. The intensity made her moan and that was all the encouragement he needed before he was above her, his chest against hers and their legs entwined as he deepened the kiss.

Her body moved against him, almost of its own accord, and she kept up with his mouth, matching his speed. He groaned and moved his hands, first in her hair and then moving lower, cupping her cheek, stroking her neck and moving to her breast. His fingers touched her and she arched her back, unable to suppress another moan. His hand dipped inside her shirt and the sensation made her gasp, made her put her hand over his and bring it in harder over her thin bra.

Kazuma had never wanted anything more than how he wanted Ayano in that moment, to lose himself in her and know nothing but the comfort of her touch and sound and smell and her arched back told him she wanted it just as much. He ground his body against hers and felt his heart beating unbearably in his chest as he touched her soft skin, her mouth gasping into him. He couldn't think. He reached for her other breast and felt a sharp intake of breath followed by a cry of pain. He moved from her suddenly and she looked sheepish, holding her side.

"Sorry, my ribs…"

He looked at her, realization dawning on him. _Of course, the fight_. He felt himself drop back into reality and the sensation was heavy in his gut. It was a feeling of guilt and confusion and he wanted it gone.

"I'm sorry," he mumbled, feeling unlike himself.

"Hey," Ayano reached out a hand and it was strange how even the slight touch made him feel lighter. "It'll heal." She moved closer to him and began unbuttoning his shirt.

"What are you doing?"

"We're going to sleep, and even if we can't…you know…" she blushed slightly and Kazuma found her incredibly irresistible. "…I can still feel you, right?"

Kazuma nodded soundlessly and, after a moment, lay down next to her, her back against his bare chest, her hair a pillow for them both. He didn't know how he would be able to sleep with her pressed against him, but again found her touch healing, removing the pressure in his chest and head.

He sighed against her ear, moving the dark red strands near her temple, "thank you, Ayano," before drifting into a long and blissfully dreamless sleep.

When Ayano awoke the next morning he was gone. She found a note on the night stand which she read with shaking fingers:

_Ayano, __I've gone to find information and I need to do it alone. It's better if you don't know where, but I will come back with answers. Take care of yourself._

_ I'm sorry,_

_ Kazuma_

The Kannagi heiress stood motionless for a moment, then, with a flick of her wrist, she burned the message to ashes and walked out of the apartment.

…


	7. Chapter 7: News

**Chapter 7**

**News**

...

Though he had no visible injuries, Ren felt particularly drained and sore, a fact that was not helped by his current sleeping condition: a stone floor.

For days now (he really didn't know how many) he had been attempting his escape from what he could only surmise was a cave, but to no avail. He was unable to pass out of an area approximately 50 feet in diameter, as it appeared there was an invisible wall there. He'd tried to use his fire blasts, but the border had only shimmered and resumed its hold. He wondered if maybe his magic was weaker.

He certain felt weaker, hungry and thirsty. Ever since Ai—Eve's abduction, he'd been here while a servant occasionally brought a pack of some take-out rice or noodles and water. The servants were almost completely brainless, or at least were of no help in his gathering of information. Eve had come once and merely stared at him when he accidentally called her Aiko. _Really, this is turning out almost as bad as any torture…or day of grueling training._ He wondered how many caverns like these there were and if his father was in one.

He swallowed hard, feeling thirsty and felt something in his ears pop. Suddenly, the sound was amplified—he hadn't even known he wasn't hearing fully. He paid attention, noting how there seemed to be some background noise he'd never noticed before…his eyes widened in realization: water. There was a sound of rushing water. _Meaning I'm not too far from the surface or an exit. _His spirits raised, _At least I'm not in some demon hole. _

He was trying to think of a new use for this information when he saw her enter. She moved slowly toward him, though not cautiously, and Ren stood still, as he always did around her. He had no idea what she was, but that she looked so much like Aiko was unnerving. And that she could dismember him without pause wasn't ideal either.

"Ren," when she spoke it was Aiko's voice, only more methodical.

"Eve," he acknowledged. He waited a moment before continuing, "Why am I here?" He always asked, but she'd never responded. She was looking around the cave but turned to him at the question.

"You're here. I need to use your energy".

Ren raised an eyebrow, "Will that kill me? Or make me like one of them?" He nodded his head to the servant, one who always accompanied her. The man was young and looked familiar. He wondered if he and Aiko were related...they had similar features.

Her violet yes looked at him, "Would it matter if I said yes? How would you refuse?"

Ren shrugged, "Well, I could make it harder. I could destroy this place, even kill some servants."

She looked at him and smiled and he was taken aback. "No," she said, "It won't hurt you".

Ren gave her a defiant look, "Why should I?"

He knew that she could just kill him, or tell him to do it because she would kill him, but instead she said, "Because you care about her." She put a hand to her head and Ren knew that she meant Aiko. He clenched his jaw but said nothing further.

She stepped closer to him, extending her hand, "Stay still." She touched his face and Ren thought he was falling, or he was in a dream in which he was falling, coming awake and than falling again. The sensation was disorienting and he actually fell to the floor, feeling nauseous. He looked at Eve and saw double, saw her eyes—so many—look at him and her faces smile.

"You are making things clearer, Ren." He did not understand what she meant and he was weak and tired. He stayed on the ground, but when he saw she was leaving he couldn't help but try again, "Why am I here?"

She tilted her head, her face almost confused, "Because she cares about you, too."

.

o-o-o-o-o

.

"So you have the book?"

"Yes, you can follow me to the storage." Ayano did so, careful to hold her breath as they passed down stairs and aisles of dusty tombes. The librarian took her to a back room and turned on a light, displaying stacks that covered every wall and reached the ceiling. She turned to Ayano, "When you are done, please turn off the light. Remember not to take any books with you." She pointed to a shelf, "Here is what you're looking for."

Ayano nodded and the woman left. She closed the door to the room and looked where the librarian had indicated. Her fingers slid over the titles: _Sprit Kings, Old Contracts, Spirits of the Age of Delcan. _She paused at _Our Old Spirits_ and took it with her to the small desk and chair in the room. _I hope this is it_.

After days of calling and searching, Ayano had finally tracked down an old mentor in her training who lived in Antigua, who'd referred her to a friend, who finally recommended some reading. The books were just as hard to find, as information that powerful was not safe to have, but she had ultimately tracked down a location in Japan that had it available. It was protected by wards, but she had used all of her influence as the future Kannagi leader to be allowed access. Still, she wasn't allowed to take anything, and could only record what she needed.

She looked at the book in front of her and noted its thinness, _Well, I hope this means it's brief in its helpfulness.._. She began scanning the inside. At first, she could not be sure that the book referenced the same spirits she was searching for, but she ran across a passage that seemed relevant. Excitedly, she began copying down everything that seemed important and took pictures of the pages. _If this is true, __then hopefully Ren is alright yet. _

When she arrived at the hospital, her father was sitting upright in bed. She smiled and went towards him, "I'm happy you're doing better."

Her father nodded and glanced at the tray in front of him, "Well, its certainly not due to the food."

She took out a bag, "I brought you lemon cookies."

Jugo smiled and took them, glancing at the notes in her arms, "You have found something."

Ayano nodded, "I think so." She sat down by the bedside, unsure of where to begin. "According to this," she sighed, "the spirits that Bernheart was attempting to bring forth are actually…ancestors. Or, at least, ancestor spirits from centuries and centuries ago."

Jugo looked at the ceiling, "Element spirits…"

"Yes," Ayano said, glancing at the notes, "They've long since dissipated into the elements themselves...into the world." She looked up again, "They aren't, or weren't, technically good or bad, which means that Bernheart must have…"

"…been controlling them," Jugo finished with a sigh.

Ayano was nodding again, her eyes concerned, "But Eve…she destroyed him. She went against orders."

Jugo looked at her, his green eyes intense, "I do not think Bernheart was prepared for them. I have never heard of this kind of resurrection being attempted, much less being successful. Ancestor spirits of elements are unstable things...hardly beings at all. He must have been desperate for power to attempt it."

"And Eve has gone off book." Jugo and Ayano turned to the voice and saw Kazuma, leaning against the doorway.

"Ah, Kazuma," Jugo greeted, but his daughter went back to the conversation, seemingly disinterested in his appearance.

"Eve has decided to not obey, but the reason isn't entirely clear," Ayano mused.

Kazuma looked at her, "She could not have liked being bossed around."

The redhead paused, "That might be true." She looked back down at her papers and her head shot up, "Or she's not really bad."

Jugo raised an eyebrow, "She killed, and she's taken Ren, we don't know what state he's in."

"Yes," Ayano said, "Ren…"

Kazuma was frowning, "Why Ren? She said he was more useful, when I offered myself."

He had not really directed his question at anyone, but Ayano felt he wanted her to answer. _Like I have any idea._ She was as unfamiliar with this thing as anyone except that…except that she'd been in there. She'd been in that light. Ayano's eyes widened.

"Wait! What is it that the voice said to me?"

Kazuma's eyebrows were raised, "A voice was saying things to you? Where was I?"

She narrowed her eyes at him, "That I don't know. But the voice," she continued, looking at her father, "it spoke to me when I was trapped in the light sphere after attacking it."

Kazuma was shaking his head, confused, "You weren't trapped, you fell right through. I came to you right after, thinking you were dead…" She thought she heard him swallow but put the thought aside.

"But I was in there, or at least the voice was in my head," she closed her eyes in confusion, "It told me I was powerful…it said something about being awake…"

…_Needs nourishment. Need to stay awake._

"'Needs nourishment. Need to stay awake'-that's what it said," Ayano's voice was determined.

"So it's feeding?" Kazuma said, "It's feeding off Ren, but without him…"

"…then it's dead," Ayano concluded. She felt tired and her head was heavy. Something wasn't quite right about everything, but she couldn't place what.

Jugo had been looking at their exchange and asked suddenly, "Who was Aiko? To Ren?"

Kazuma shrugged, "A classmate, I think. I don't see what—"

"Of course," Ayano said and felt incredibly blind for not having picked up on it before, "They like each other…at least, Aiko likes him."

Juggo was nodding, but Kazuma looked annoyed, "Would you mind being a little clearer?"

Ayano sighed, "Like with most spirits, they aren't always totally able to posses, a human is still in there. And with this one not necessarily being pure evil, there's probably Aiko still in there somewhere, influencing it."

"To what extent is hard to say," Jugo said, leaning against his pillows, "But it's a start. Try to find the girl, not Eve." He sighed again, "I hope you don't mind if I close my eyes for a moment while you two discuss the rest..."

.

o-o-o-o-o

.

It was pouring rain and the city was as gray as Ayano had ever seen it, almost as if it was melting into a giant, melancholy puddle. Still, it didn't stop her from swiftly moving away from the obnoxious and infuriatingly composed wind-magic user behind her.

"You're mad at me."

The calm way he said it made Ayano want to hurl Enriaha at him. Instead, she gritted her teeth and kept marching towards home.

"Ah."

There was silence, but she knew he was still behind her, probably easily keeping up with her pace, completely composed, while she on the other hand was practically sprinting in the downpour and her hair and clothes were already drenched. _Damn his long legs. _If she was being completely reasonable she understood that they needed each other's help, and that they had to find a way to get Ren, but she wasn't being completely reasonable or, at least, she didn't want to be.

"It's really coming down out here."

"No duh," she mumbled, but hadn't meant to say it aloud.

He jumped on the fact that's she'd responded, "I could just fly you home—"

"I don't need your help."

"Well, that's not true." Ayano could practically hear the gloating in his voice; it made the rain falling on her sizzle away into steam.

"Well, you don't need mine," she snapped and was pleased that it shut him up. She increased her pace and was practically running. _Just a few minutes longer and I'll be nearly there…flying really would be faster._ She blamed the rain for her thoughts' lack of character.

"Ayano…"

Something in his voice made her heart leap, but she concentrated on her shoes. The black tips of them stepping into water, splashing it around, was something she could look at and think about. Slap-splash-slap-splash-slap-splash-soak. She felt herself stop and his cold hand on her arm. She turned around, pulling her arm away from his grasp, ready to tell him off and thought better of it.

He looked younger completely soaked. And he looked sad. _Well, good_. But she didn't mean it, not really, and the fact that she couldn't even be mean or selfish when it came to him did make her angry. Not just at herself but at him, too. _He_ didn't seem to have such problems when he was shutting her out and being a jerk all over the place.

He sighed, "I'm sorry I just left like that."

Ayano picked up on his words, "But not that you did it."

"Well, no," he said it almost defensively, "It was better if you weren't involved in the kind interrogation it required. Not that it did me a lot of good…" he drifted off.

Ayano's face was hot even in the rain, "What, because I can't handle it? Because you don't trust me? Because I'd get in the way?" She hurled each question like fire.

"No!" Kazuma yelled, shaking his head and sending water everywhere, "I didn't want you hurt. I care about you." He looked at her pleadingly and she knew this was supposed to be the part where she gave in and accepted his half apology, but it made her even angrier.

"You don't know me at all," she snapped, "if you think that makes it okay."

There was thunder nearby and the rain increased, as if bidden. In the downpour the trees couldn't hold on to leaves nor she her tears. She lifted her chin, grateful for the rain.

"To care about me does not mean putting me away, or choosing for me when and where I should be involved," her eyes shone red as she looked at his stoic, pale face.

He turned away, but she stepped closer, her stomach doing summersaults the entire time. "We were…together…and you left without telling me," she said quietly, but he heard every word, "And if you want me, you can't do that again, Kazuma."

She felt oddly calm as she looked at him, "I love you." She didn't know if the sound of thunder that followed was real or in her head, but she didn't care. "I'm not able to do anything less," she said, "and you are every part for me..you just fit. But you have to know if it's the same for you."

He just looked at her, eyes dark and unreadable and she nodded, walking away from him, feeling a different kind of pain in her heart. She wondered if she could work around the sensation, and for how long it would remain this sharp, pronounced. She gathered her courage: she was a fighter and there were different things that needed her attention right now.

"Now let's talk about the Aiko situation," she said smoothly, taking effort to control her voice. Ayano opened her palm, collecting the drops that fell, "I think the answer is water."

…

* * *

**A/N:** This story is heart-wrenching to write sometimes and I hope I'm going about it the right way.

As always, your comments make my day and keep me going, so please please please leave one if you like it or have suggestions. It means the world to me!


	8. Chapter 8: Choices

**Chapter 8 **

**Choices**

...

Ren waited until she was finished before speaking. She moved her hand and he felt, as usual, dizzy and confused. He also felt, as he lately did every time she got the energy she needed, more focused and…pure, somehow. He couldn't explain it, he just seemed to feel very connected to his fire magic.

This time, as he sat on the ground, he felt every part of his body shimmer with heat, as if it could flash out of his pores and melt the ground underneath him.

"What is this?"

He couldn't hold the question in anymore, and as he lifted his eyes to her face, he saw Eve's eye-lids flutter before focusing on his. She looked at him for a moment, her head tilted, so long he thought she would not respond after all, but she did.

"The kind of magic I'm gaining is…concentrating yours," she paused, "it's an alignment of power".

Ren breathed, unsure of her meaning and feeling his head buzz, "Why?"

She shrugged, her face impassive, "I have nothing else to be." She looked around, "I don't belong, but I'm here now, so I at least want to connect again."

Ren frowned, "Connect?"

Eve's eyes were emotionless, "With the spirits. My brethren."

There was a silence and Ren let out a breath, "Why did you kill Bernheart?" He didn't want to go too far, but she seemed calmer than usual. Her face did not change.

"He made me something I was not. He used my voice to control and kill."

"But you killed him," Ren said.

She nodded, "He basterdized the sprit forces. He deeds could not continue."

Ren was scared at her neutrality and remembered the way her fist went through the man. He involuntarily shuddered. She snapped her head to him and Ren was unnerved at how she was using Aiko's body to look so…fierce.

"You think me evil."

Ren did not know how to respond, or even how he felt, but replied, "Maybe. I don't know why you're holding me here…or my father. I don't know why you're in Aiko's body."

Her face was impassive and Ren prevented himself from twitching when she brought a hand to his forehead. He felt himself go dizzy again.

"You know why, you just don't like the reason…my using you," she moved her fingers and stood up. "That is not my concern."

"That's not true," Ren's tone was harsh. He was fed up with trying to talk to her and play to her whims, "You don't want me to think you're bad."

She stood still and Ren knew that he'd touched a nerve, he stood up as well and moved closer, ignoring the warning bells in his head that were screaming that she could—and would—kill him if he went too far. He mustered his fire.

"You care."

Eve's eyes narrowed but she remained motionless, "Do not presume to think that just because this body feels something, I do." She grabbed him around the throat with one hand and squeezed; her voice was breathless, "I could crush you…for your…impudence…"

Her body was shaking and Ren felt her grip loosened. He wretched himself away just as she collapsed on the ground. He stepped away and noticed her heavy breathing, saying the words, "No…not you…" She grabbed her head and let out a yell and Ren didn't know what to do.

"Ren," she said suddenly, and Ren was surprised by the softness of her voice.

His eyes widened, "Aiko?" He leaned over her and grabbed her by the shoulders, making her look at him.

"Ren…I'm trying to get it out…but it's so strong," tears were covering her face, "You need to go I can't…get more energy. I don't want to do that…"

"It's okay," Ren said, "I'll help you. We'll get it out…" But Aiko was shaking and Ren knew that she couldn't hold on. Her eyes closed, and when they opened again, they were flat and bright lilac. Ren stepped away from her, wondering how he could do something to help her and how to get word to Kazuma and Ayano.

.

o-o-o-o-o

.

Kazuma had very little patience with indecisive people: ones who could never commit to an action or solution, ones whose asses he'd be saving while they stood, waiting to get killed in motionless panic. That's why he liked people like Ren and Ayano, people who felt and acted immediately even when sometimes they were too bold or rash.

They fought and it was admirable to Kazuma; he'd felt his own weakness so much in his early life. And to be that person now, the weak, motionless one was something he despised.

And yet…He closed his eyes and felt the wind whip at his body. _And yet I'm not doing anything about it._ He glanced over the city below him, _so many people who do this day in and out and I should be no different. _

The wind got stronger and Kazuma reveled in it. Sometimes, if he let it go on long enough, the sound of it could drown out his thoughts. It's why he liked to be up here on top of the buildings, anyway: he wasn't bothering anyone.

_But I'm not doing anything either_.

And that was the crux of it, really, he was letting everyone down—he was letting himself down. Ren was still captive somewhere and so was his father, Ayano was, rightfully, distancing herself from him... _I've gone about everything the wrong way_. He hadn't even come up with a solution to get his brother, it had been Ayano…brilliant, strong Ayano had figured out that Aiko, a water magic user, would be somewhere comfortable to her. Maybe a place she felt safe. They had gone to the water clan and asked around and had narrowed down their search and tomorrow, at first dawn, would hunt down Eve. All of it was Ayano. Everything was her, lately, and he kicked himself for being unable to…

He couldn't finish the thought. The possibilities of what it meant to acknowledge her feelings for him were too real. It was different than holding her, than kissing her, than letting her take some of his troubles away. The wind swept through him and if he hadn't been controlling it, it would have knocked him twenty stories down. She deserved something good, she deserved a future—not someone who was running from his past.

The sky was completely dark and there were no stars visible. In a few hours they would fight and they would probably win. If they lost—and he clenched his fists inside his jacket at the thought—if they lost, he would make sure he saved them at whatever cost. It was the only way to keep his conscience clear, to be there for them.

Kazuma stood on the roof, a motionless figure against the wind, waiting for the sun to rise.

.

o-o-o-o-o

.

The spirit was not with water, was not master of water, yet she felt drawn to it. Just as she called herself Eve, a she,—a nonsensical claiming of a sound to name herself –something felt right about water. Felt right about Eve.

Felt right about the boy.

Eve raised her arms in front of her and looked at the pale, translucent skin. She knew it was not hers, but she also knew that the glow of skin was hers…that she was filling the body of a girl and to have a body was right.

The girl, Aiko, in her head scoffed and Eve admired, even as she was annoyed, the humanness of the girl. Admired her passion. Eve herself reacted more and more like a human and the thought, though it should be unpleasant, was far from it. She felt…

_Felt. Feeling_. She had feelings. She felt pleasure, and anger, and desire and sometimes she wondered if it was her, or Aiko but couldn't be sure which was which. Aiko would yell in her mind, but the sound was different from feeling.

She looked in front of her and noticed that the boy, Ren, was looking at her with an expression she did not know. She waited for him to speak, to know what he was thinking, though she found that they rarely coincided.

"Do you have to keep my father here?" Ren asked.

She paused and thought about it. The old man had been helpful, but she had stopped going to him days ago. Ren's magic was far more satisfactory. The servants still tended to the prisoners, but more out of Bernheart's old instructions than hers.

"No," she answered.

"Will you let him go?" Eve considered this as well and found it something she had not bothered to really dwell on. He had no more purpose, it was true, so she could. Even if he told about her, no one had the strength to kill her.

"I could." She knew the words did not give Ren the answer he sought. It worried her how disappointing him made her stomach hurt. She brought a hand there but could feel nothing.

"I will do so." The relief on his face made her discomfort disappear and she marveled at it. She stepped closer to him and he sighed reluctantly, closing his eyes in preparation. She realized that this was when she took his energy. She felt something looking at his resigned pose. She could not place the feeling.

_It's guilt, you demon_, said Aiko in her head. She paused and brought her fingers to Ren's hand, instead. His eyes snapped open and he looked frightened. Eve recognized the look from when she'd put her hands around his throat when she was angry. The feeling…guilt, came again.

"May I?" she asked and did not know why she did it.

Ren's face showed concern, "I can say no?"

She paused on the question. Would she permit it? Could she do without it? She was stronger than ever before: she felt herself almost whole in this body and she knew it was because of Ren. She did not need him. And yet…she wanted to keep her hand on his. She wanted him here.

"Yes."

Ren did not respond, merely looked at her. After a moment he spoke, "If you need to."

The permission brought entirely new feelings to her and Eve had to sit down, unused at the sensation. "How do you do this?" she said.

"What do you mean?" Ren looked confused.

"Humans," she said, a hand at her stomach, "How do you not collapse at all the emotion?"

Ren's eyes were wide, "You feel?"

Eve nodded her head, "I feel often, especially around you." She looked at him quizzically, "And it's not the purification of your fire magic. It's different."

Ren looked down, "You tried to kill me last time I said as much."

Eve brought her face to her hands. After a moment, she stood up, "I must go."

She did look back and felt Aiko, in her head, give a triumphant laugh. _The feelings will be the death of you, spirit. You cannot be like the old ones in this body. You do not belong here._

Eve brought her hands to her head and felt the truth of the words, but the knowledge brought no comfort. She straightened the body and tried to right her mind, her heart, "Then I will simply have to stop."

The cavern felt empty to her and she knew, that if she wanted to feel less, she would have to disconnect with it. She would have to be like the empty cavern. _You can't just stop caring about him,_ something said, but Eve was unsure if it was Aiko or not. She looked at her hands, felt their presence, _I can if there is no him_.

The thought was chilling to her, and Eve thought to herself, it is only the night. It is only the wind.

.

o-o-o-o-o

.

Ayano knocked on the door and waited for it open. It was well before dawn, but she had been unable to sleep, wondering and doubting whether Ren could hold on much longer, feeling somewhere deep inside her, that she needed to go and do something.

It's what brought her so early to Kazmua's apartment, where he was apparently dead to the world.

"Figures," she mumbled sullenly and took out her phone.

He picked up immediately, "What's wrong?"

"I'm at your door."

"What?"

"Yeah. Where are you?"

There was a sigh, "I'll be right there."

Ayano hung up and faced the elevator, wondering where he could have been…or who he was out with. The thought coiled darkly inside her chest and she found it difficult to swallow. She breathed and tried to push it out of her head. Like many thoughts she had that concerned him, she merely moved her thoughts to the problem at hand.

There was a click of a lock behind her and she turned just as his door opened. Kazuma stood in the doorway, fully dressed and brooding as usual.

"I was on the roof," he said by way of explanation and moved aside so she could come in.

Ayano merely nodded, the relief that spread through her making her hate herself. "I'm sorry for being so early; I couldn't get to sleep and I've been more worried than usual."

Kazuma looked at her and nodded, "I couldn't either. I'm going to make some coffee, do you want any?"

A small smile tugged at his lips and Ayano remembered the joke from a few years back about how caffeine made her already excited state overly explosive...he'd called her a redheaded reactor. Now she merely nodded, looking away and making her way to the table. She brought out a small box and placed it in front of her as she sat down. She looked at the contents, at the swirling white marble, wondering if Jugo was right and whether it would work.

Kazuma sat down across from her, noting the object, "Is that it?"

Ayano nodded, "Yeah. We just have to get close enough and it should force the spirit out of Aiko."

Kazuma sighed, "I'm going to do it…I don't want you to do any unnecessary heroics."

The heiress felt her temper flare and relished the familiar feeling, "Yeah right. I'm not the suicidal one."

Kazuma's eyes narrowed, "I don't know what you're talking about."

She scowled right back, "As if you're not doing the whole "dying is the only way I can be a good guy" shtick right now. I can tell, Kazuma, I'm not stupid."

She felt a breeze move through her hair and knew she'd struck a nerve. She leaned back in her chair and crossed her arms, hair around her shoulders, "And if you think for one second you're not coming out of this alive, then I will personally kill you."

Kazuma shot up from his chair, eyes furious, "I will do what's necessary. You have no say in it."

Her pupils were flame, "Oh, I already knew that. Screw my training and years of battle and becoming as strong as you…I'm just going to sit back while you go out trying to appease your guilt? Not a chance."

Kazuma leaned over the table, "I'm not guilty."

The young woman stood up as well, "You're right. You're just a coward. You're rather die a martyr than actually try to face anything! Stop feeling sorry for yourself!"

There was a beep from the coffee machine and Ayano stalked over to it and poured two mugs. She came back to the table and placed one in front of each of them before sitting down. She took a careful sip and looked at him over the rim. After a moment, he said down.

"Fine," he said curtly, "_We_ will get this thing as close to Eve as we can. And we will kill that spirit with everything we have. And we will rescue Ren, and Genma, and Aiko. And we'll all come back home and the day will be saved and we will all live happily ever after." He took a gulp from the mug, "Happy?"

She gave him a look that could wither metal, "Ecstatic." She placed the orb in her pocket, and hoped that it would all be as simple as that, even if his ending left out the crucial epilogue. _What happens to us, Kazuma? Which one of us leaves next time?_

The coffee was hot as it went down her throat and she concentrated on the situation, on making fire in her body and molten rock around her heart.

.

o-o-o-o-o

.

Kazuma and Ayano stood in front of a waterfall hours from the city in rural Japan. The magic was strong here and, from what they'd gathered, this was a favorite place of Aiko's from childhood. The waterfall was tall and shone white below the light blue sky, which belied the mission they were currently undertaking. It was all summer and sunshine, the furthest thing from either of their minds.

"There's a cave behind there," Kazuma said, nodding to the water. He held out an arm an Ayano stepped up to it and they flew toward the falling curtain.

Ayano steeled herself against the cold, "Let's get Ren back."

…

* * *

A/N: The story has turns that I hadn't quite planned, but I'm finding their relationships somehow more rewarding as a writer...I have no idea if it's true as a reader!

More to come soon...but please comment to keep me encouraged! Your voices are lovely to read.


	9. Chapter 9: Admissions

A/N: Because we all need a little romance, and sooner rather than later...

...

* * *

**Chapter 9**

**Admissions**

...

Kazuma and Ayano made their way through the tunnels of the cave with very little trouble or resistance. It was quite apparent they were poorly guarded. The servants were voids…shadows of their former selves and were knocked out easily enough by a blast against a wall.

"Do you think Eve's done this to them?"

Kazuma frowned and looked at Ayano, shaking his head, "I'm not sure. We'll have to call the police afterwards and get them to take them to the hospital." Ayano nodded, knowing that the authorities were just as puzzled with how to deal with the men as they were: medical wards were full of the patients lately that just wandered around without memories. She floated a flame in front of them to light the way and they continued deeper into the caverns.

The way was dark and spacious and full of echoes. They heard the rush of water from the waterfall nearby and kept the direction in the back of their minds, in case they needed to make a quick exit. Up ahead there was a faint light. The magic users looked at each other before moving towards it.

Kazuma took out the two men who stood by the entrance of one of the caverns. As he stepped closer he noted a change in the energy. He concentrated his wind and went at the opening, but found it resistant. "There's a barrier here," he looked to Ayano, "Let's try to break it together."

The heiress nodded, concentrating her power to a fire blade and lashed out at Kazuma's signal. The shield shimmered and gave way and the pair stepped through it. The instant they did, it closed behind them. Ayano looked around the space and saw a shape in the corner, curled in fetal position.

"Ren?" she called, speeding towards him and felt Kazuma beside her. The young man on the floor raised his head and looked up at them, a smile coming across his face.

"You're here," he stood up and Ayano noticed that he looked thinner. His eyes were tired but he wrapped his arms around her and Kazuma.

The wind-magic user looked around, "Where is she?"

"I don't know," Ren said, "She left a while ago." He paused, "I don't know what to do about it…Aiko…"

"We'll kill the spirit," Ayano said firmly but was surprised when Ren shook his head.

"It..she's not evil…I don't think."

Kazuma interrupted, "Let's do this later, okay? Ayano, can you get Ren out of here first? I can handle Eve."

The redhead looked at him, "You go—it'll be much faster if you fly. Ren looks tired." Kazuma wanted to argue, but his brother was still holding on to him, and he knew they were wasting time.

"Fine," he said, "help break the barrier. Stay safe." The look he shot her made her feel warm, but she merely nodded, striking the shield and watching them disappear. It was only moments later that she felt the presence but she realized that it had been there the whole time. Eve appeared in the entrance and Ayano took a step back. She kept her hands at the ready, but knew that the safest approach was to stand out of arms reach from a girl who could cut through her like she was air.

Ayano was puzzled at her calm demeanor, "You let us take Ren. You didn't stop it."

Eve stepped into the cave and her eyes followed Ayano's face as she spoke. Her own was unreadable to the fire magic user, "Yes."

Ayano lifted her chin, "Why?"

Eve stood motionless, "Because I have no further need of him…" The dark-haired girl looked tired, "Because I did not want to hurt him."

Ayano was bewildered at the statement. _Was Ren right about her?_ "Then why don't you release Genma, and leave Aiko alone? Why don't you give those mean back their minds?"

Eve stepped closer to her and Ayano took an instinctive step back. The spirit girl's violet eyes were inescapable, "I do not owe you anything. But I have released Ren's father. The men were not my intention…they are a consequence of my…form." She indicated to Aiko's body. She looked sad, "I want to stay. I want the…humanness."

Ayano's eyes widened and she felt an instinctive bout of empathy. Still, she made her face stoic, "You can't do it with this body…Aiko is our friend. It's wrong to posses her like this…"

"I don't care about wrong!" Eve's voice rose and her face flushed. It was the most impassioned Ayano had seen her.

"That's not true," the Kannagi heiress said, "You don't want to hurt Ren."

Eve seemed confused at her words; she grabbed her head before straightening. Her eyes were once again impassive, "Then I am not willing to sacrifice what I want for her…Aiko. I do not wish to…expire."

Ayano narrowed her eyes, "We can make you leave her. We have ways. As long as you are hurting and forcing people, we have to stop you."

Eve almost smiled, "We?"

"Magic users," Ayano said, "Me, Kazuma, Ren…it's our job."

Eve was silent for a moment, "I am element magic. I know about purifying. Magic users are not all good or well intentioned."

Ayano nodded, "Maybe not all, but _we_ are. It's how we draw distinctions between good and bad."

Eve tiled her head and moved closer to her, "So you are good? And I am not?"

Ayano stood her ground, fire at the ready as she stared the girl down, "I don't know about that. But I know actions. And right now we are the ones rescuing Ren and you're holding a girl hostage."

Eve looked at Ayano for several long moments before turning away. She walked back towards the entrance of the cave.

"Hey!" Ayano called, going after her, the sphere in one hand, "I can't let you go."

Eve didn't turn and Ayano used her magic to create a wall of fire in front of the girl, but she did not pause, merely kept walking, unaffected. Desperate, Ayano hurled the orb at her receding frame. The ball exploded and sent a light everywhere. After it receded, Ayano watched Eve bend over for a moment. _That seemed like it had an affect._ But after a pause, the girl straightened simply kept going.

Ayano ran after her but smashed into an invisible shield. She brought Enriaha forth to cut through it, to no avail.

"Eve!" she yelled, "We'll have to stop you! This isn't finished!"

But the girl had already disappeared into the darkness.

.

o-o-o-o-o

.

"And you couldn't keep her back?"

"No, I already told you. She was impervious to the flame and…" Ayano paused, "I didn't know how to do it without hurting Aiko." They were in the courtyard on the family compound after dropping Ren and Genma off at the hospital. Ren insisted he was fine, but Genma was barely conscious when they'd found him. They didn't want to take any chances. Now, Kazuma wanted to know the details of her encounter.

Kazuma sighed and leaned against a tree, "I wish I'd gotten a chance at her. I've already scanned everything…I can't find a trace."

Ayano looked down, "I know. I'm sorry I failed. I was sure I could…" she trailed off and brought her legs to her chest. The bench was old and creaked under her but she paid it no mind.

"It's alright," Kazuma said, "She's extremely strong."

"I'm supposed to be, too," Ayano mumbled, "I shouldn't have told you to take Ren. I was just sick of being…" She stopped, unable to finish her sentence.

Kazuma felt a pang in his chest and looked at her. She was extremely pale and her hair was stark against her skin. He wondered how he hadn't noticed how tired she looked and realized that he'd worked very hard to only spare her glances lest he…did something they'd both regret. She looked very young, like the Ayano he used to know.

"I'm sorry I made you feel like you had to do that, " he sighed, coming to sit beside her on the bench, "like you had to take over because I wouldn't trust you to hold your own."

Ayano was afraid to look at him, feeling tears behind her eyes. He leaned back and looked at the sky, "You can more than handle yourself." She glanced at him and saw that his mouth was pulled into a smirk, "You're damn impressive, Ayano. And I was being a self-involved jerk."

Ayano smiled, watching her hands in her lap, "I love it when you admit it."

Kazuma gave a chuckle, "I love it when you accept a compliment without sputtering."

She flushed and turned to him, "It's all I've wanted, you know? To be more like you, but to hold my own." Her words sent a spark of feeling through him and he had to close his eyes. He let her continue, trying to control what she did to him. She was staring with warm eyes, "I know I'm not a contractor…but I wanted to be someone you could be proud of. Someone worthy of your trust and partnership."

She said it in a rush and felt that perhaps she had confessed too much. The words felt more raw than when she'd told him that she loved him. She looked at her fingers and saw they were trembling. She almost got up and made an excuse to leave, but saw his hand cover her own. It was surprisingly warm and firm.

"Ayano…"

She was afraid to look up and kept looking at his hand. It was smooth except for the knuckles, large and comforting on her own. _His fingers are long, I've never noticed. _She felt a breath against her temple and found it harder to think about his hand. Her own clenched and his warm breath moved lower, near her ear, then jaw…

Ayano turned her face and they were less than inch apart, all he had to do was move in closer. She sucked in a breath and released it quickly. He felt the air on his mouth just as he heard the words, "You can't…"

His eyes opened and he saw her own tearful ones. They were mesmerizing in their depth and beauty. He'd never looked at them this closely, never allowed himself to look for so long. He heard her suck in another breath, "You can't do this…to me." Her voice was pleading and Kazuma was unsure whether she wanted him closer or further away. He collected his feelings and turned his face in front of him. Everything was less bright suddenly and he wondered if a cloud had moved in front of the sun.

He stood up and jammed his hands in his pockets, "I'm sorry," he said hoarsely. Ayano barely had time to look at where he was standing before he was in the air, racing away from the courtyard, from her.

Once he was gone she felt the tears spill over, unable to keep them in. She allowed herself a moment to feel everything: her love for him, Ren's safe return, the warm air, her beating heart, the pain spreading through her chest, her own fatigue. After a minute she composed herself, standing from the garden and making her way to her room.

She opened the door: there would be no more tears for the future Kannagi leader. She stepped into the room and let the door close behind her.

.

o-o-o-o-o

.

When Ren opened his eyes everything was much brighter than he'd been used to, for what felt like weeks. He looked around and remembered Kazuma and Ayano rescuing him, taking him to the hospital where they would keep him tonight until al of his test results were back.

"I see you're awake," said a voice and Ren turned to see Kazuma walking to his bedside, "Feeling better?"

Ren smiled and nodded, "I've already eaten two lunches. The nurses really like me."

Kazuma gave a smile, "Well, you are related to me."

Ren paused and looked serious, "How is father?"

Kazuma shrugged, "I'm assuming fine."

Ren sighed, "You should see him. He'd like that."

"He wouldn't admit that," Kazuma said, but knew Ren was right. "I'm glad you're getting some food in you. You look better."

The blonde nodded, "I think I'll be fine. I don't even need to stay overnight…"

Kazuma gave him a look, "It's one night. Besides, we'll have fun tomorrow. Maybe go have a picnic or something."

Ren's face brightened, "Really? I'd like that!"

Kazuma nodded, "Now get some rest. I'll get you in the morning."

The young man smiled, "Alright. Say hi to Ayano for me…and thank her, would you?"

Kazuma's face was blank, "Will do." The wind user moved down the hall and found the room his father was staying in. For some reason he chose not to dwell on, he'd had the number memorized. The older man was lying in bed, a nearby heart monitor beeping steadily. His eyes were closed and Kazuma turned to leave, relieved to not have to talk to him, but his father's voice called him back.

"Kazuma."

"Hey old man," he replied, coming closer, "I see you survived."

"Well, I guess you finally got around to visiting me," Gemna's face was as composed as his son's. "How is Ren?"

"He's great," Kazuma said smoothly, "he'll be out tomorrow." He glanced at his father's chart, "I see you got beat pretty badly."

Gemna closed his eyes, "Drained," he corrected. When he opened them he was looking at his son intently, "You went against that thing."

The young man shrugged, "Well, we got you guys. We didn't defeat it—it escaped."

Gemna's eyes did not leave his son's, "We? You and Ayano?"

"Yeah," his son turned his face.

"So this thing is stronger than both of you? I did not think that possible."

Kazuma turned to his father, astounded at his words. He tried to give a smirk but found his muscles uncooperative, "I did't know you thought so highly of me."

Gemna sighed, "I think you have a lot to learn, that is true. One of those things is being with Ayano."

The wind magic user clenched his fists, "I don't know what you mean."

"Grow up," his father scoffed, "You two are much stronger together. You are preventing that."

Kazuma felt his anger almost overtake his frame, "If you're implying a romantic connection—"

"Implying?" Gemna smirked, "You'd have to be imbecilic to not see it."

Kazuma's jaw clenched, "We're just partners. Romance has not place in it." Saying the words aloud felt strange, though it was something Kazuma had been telling himself for a long time and, in a way, come to believe.

Gemna gave him a look at Kazuma could only describe as pitying, "The two of you are not "just" anything." The old man sighed, "You're a fool if you think there is any possibility for you to be anything else…or if you think you're stronger without it."

Kazuma had never seen his father so wistful, so full of emotion. The old man suddenly leaned his head back into the pillows, softly closing his eyes, "Magic and love, son…there's nothing more powerful."

Kazuma left his father's room shaken, and barely remembered to look into Ren's to make sure his brother was still doing well. He left in such a hurry that he didn't notice a figure nearby, watching his disappearance.

.

o-o-o-o-o

.

Kazuma did not know what the hell he was doing.

It was a state that the young man, who had been described as suave, self-possessed, confident, and a generally capable was not used to. He looked at the flowers and felt nauseous. They were all so…delicate…happy. None of them looked like flowers you'd give to a girl who could destroy Youma's with a flaming sword. He didn't know if a girl like that even _liked _flowers.

He didn't know if he should even_ get_ her flowers.

The whole thing was completely absurd. He'd been walking the streets since he'd left the hospital and the sun was setting and he'd just looked at the hot yellow and red ball of fire disappearing behind the hills and thought, _He's right, I love Ayano_.

The thought was shocking for a vast number of reasons, not least of which was that it came out of nowhere. If setting suns were suddenly all it took for him to admit his love, the population of Japan better watch out, because the next days end was tomorrow.

Secondly, there was the instance that his father, the bane of his existence and a _complete_ bastard in most every way, was never right. Not about him, at least, and not about his feelings or motivations. It was unnerving to think it, to say the least.

The most important reason, of course, was that loving Ayano was not an option. Not just because of the complications it would create, the implications it had, the fact that he had not loved or lived or built a life with a woman since Tsui-Ling, it was also because she was done waiting. She had put herself out there and demanded his response and he'd rejected it. There was no way he could just waltz up to her and…

_What am I saying? I can't be considering…_ But he was more than considering. He was planning. The damned flowers were right there and a huge gust of wind struck them suddenly, ridding many of them of their petals. He turned away from the stand and kept walking down the street. He was creating more wind with each step but he didn't care, relishing the feeling of it on his face and in his dark hair. He opened his eyes and saw a shop in front of him.

He didn't believe in destiny, but if there was such a thing as meant to be, it was the store in front of him. _If I am confronting Ayano_, he thought sullenly, _then this will definitely help._

When he arrived at the estate it was already dark. He came in front of the door of her room and considered again, as he had the entire afternoon, whether he wanted to this, could do this. It was easier not to think. He sighed and knocked, waiting when he heard shuffling from the other side.

"Dad? Did you need something else—?" she stopped when she saw Kazuma standing there. He tried to smile and wondered if the intention ever made it to his face. She must have just gotten out of the shower, because her hair was spread in wet rivulets around her shoulders and she was wearing a simple sleeveless shirt that reached to her mid-thighs.

She gave him a puzzled look, watching his face, "Kazuma, what is it?"

He sighed and closed his eyes, reaching into his pocket, "I thought maybe we could talk." He smiled and held out his hand, holding a bottle of wine.

"Can I come in?"

…

* * *

Author's Note: so it turns out I had another chapter in me. I don't know if I'll be able to update for a few days, so for those of you who are following me, enjoy the quickie! As always, I really thank you for your comments and suggestions. I always consider your input and hope you continue to like what I do.

Remember, reviews are good for the planet! (But mostly me ;) )


	10. Chapter 10: Happy Thoughts

A/N: So part of this chapter is a kind of response to the motivations behind Kazuma. I hope this clears it up, as I think of him more (in this story) as someone who avoids his feelings or explains them away, even as they're staring him in the face. Really, I think we all agree that he should just call it what it is. ;)

...

* * *

**Chapter 10**

**Happy Thoughts**

...

"Can I come in?"

The words hung in the air and Kazuma thought they would stay there, that maybe they were stuck above him in a funny cartoon bubble as he stood there like an idiot, waiting to put into words the things he'd avoided from himself, much less her. He could feel wind behind him and pushed against it to create more, feeling more like himself as he extended his power, looking at her.

Ayano's eyes were round and surprised. She seemed hesitant and he remembered how he'd left things with her, almost kissing her again and her protests at his doing so.

He let out a sigh, "I don't like to grovel…but I will."

She looked at him another moment, then glanced at the wine he was carrying, her eyebrow raised, "You better."

Of course she wouldn't make this easy and of course she'd make him explain himself. Kazuma gave an internal sigh and resigned himself to having to squirm and (if he was being completely honest) he really did deserve it.

He watched her as she stepped aside to let him in, seemingly unaware of her rather thin attire and Kazuma was angry with himself for letting his eyes linger. It was ridiculous that he'd thought he could do this. Any of it. That he thought they could flirt, that he thought kissing her was only a crush, infatuation or attraction or something he could move on from with enough will power. That he thought his feelings could be worked around…avoided.

It was utterly idiotic how far he was in this, that either they had to break off all contact with each other or he would have to…commit. Accept being in love. _And look how well that turned out last time._

He closed his eyes and swallowed. When he opened them he found Ayano looking at him expectantly, arms crossed, wet hair cascading down her shoulders. In the warm light of the room she looked at home, the room itself simply furnished and decorated. He took off his jacket, feeling very warm in the small space with her. _No wonder she can just walk around wearing that…_He stopped the thought and smiled at her, "Have any glasses?"

"Yes," she said walking over to her desk, "But I don't plan on drinking."

"Oh come on, princess," Kazuma said with his best charming smile, "I'll need you good and drunk to hear my apology."

Ayano scoffed, but brought out two cups nonetheless, "I'd like to remain sober to revel in that."

He opened the bottle and poured the wine. Ayano watched, amused, "You carry around a corkscrew?"

"You never know where the day will lead you," he said, looking at her.

Ayano flushed, "I guess." She looked around the room and Kazuma realized that she didn't really have many places to sit. There was a chair by the desk, and the bed, but he refused to let his mind wander there.

He sat on the floor to save her the trouble of deciding and she followed suit, pulling down her shirt over her legs and looking away from him. "So what did you want to talk about?"

He'd expected the question and planned on how to begin, though it was quite different having her expectant face right here. "Ayano," he said, trying not to sound rehearsed, "You are a lovely woman. One of the most curagous people I've ever met, and I know a lot of magic users twice your age. And I think you are capable of handling yourself—and I've been…difficult to deal with." He took a breath, "And I've been thinking…feeling that—"

"Wait!" Ayano said loudly, "Are you going away again?" Her face got red and her eyes shot daggers at him, "I thought we talked about this. I mean, I'm staying and you said you'd…well, you implied that you would let me help you. I didn't think you would just leav—"

"Ayano," he sighed, rubbing his temple, "I'm not going anywhere."

The crimson haired girl huffed, "Then why are you being so weird? You're never this nice."

Kazuma gave her a frustrated look, "I'm trying to give you…a compliment—"

"Please," Ayano rolled her eyes, "It doesn't suit you; something's up."

Kazuma gritted his teeth, "Would you stop interrupting? I'm trying to tell you …"

There was a pause and, after a moment, he heard her mumble a quiet, "Oh no…"

He narrowed his eyes and looked around, "What? What is it?"

Her eyes were wide and she stood up, still looking at him, "You're…you're doing it, aren't you?"

Kazuma sighed and stood up as well, "What I'm trying to tell you is that…I love—"

"No, no," she whispered.

"…you," he finished, stepping closer to her. Her face was pale and she looked at him in shock. She shook her head and her wet hair slapped her arms.

"No," she said, taking a step back.

"No?" he said with frustration, "I just said—"

"You said," her eyes were shining, "but you don't mean it. You don't really know."

Kazuma suppressed his anger, "Why? Isn't this what you wanted me to say?"

Her deep red eyes flashed at him, "That's why."

There was a long silence and Kazuma had never felt so raw, so exposed in front of someone. But when he looked at her, almost of a mind to leave in frustration, he finally understood what she meant. Her face showed sadness and betrayal but, most importantly, longing. She'd shown him that longing that day in the rain…she hadn't been able not to, and she wanted the same from him.

Several things happened inside his head at once: he remembered Tsui-Ling dying, he remembered shutting himself off, fighting side-by-side with his brother and Ayano, Ayano fighting _for_ him. He remembered her gone and his anger and confusion, her return. He remembered her at the lake, smiling, in his room that night, comforting him, and he remembered the rain, her face wet and streaming tears and her eyes that bore down into the center of him when she told him, despite everything he'd done, the asshole he'd been-in not so many words-that she loved him.

Ayano felt hands grab her arms and saw Kazuma looking at her with an expression she'd never seen before. Her heart lifted, began racing at that look in a way it hadn't at his words just prior.

Kazuma felt everything and it overwhelmed him: he felt his fingers clench, her warm skin, her lively hair and mesmerizing eyes. And he felt the impossibility of not letting her know, this instant...

"You're it, Ayano," he said and she felt the words strum against her heart, "You're…I can't believe I haven't told you already…"

His lips were suddenly against her forehead, his arms around her shoulders and hair, "I do mean it, I love you. I can't not…" he spoke the words into her skin and her hair and Ayano thought she would disappear, her skin felt so tremulous in the air, against him.

She did her best to step away and see him and managed only by bumping into her dresser, and knocking items everywhere. She tried to collect her thoughts, to not let him distract her with fingers and lips…

She took a breath, "…so, you've thought this…for a while?" It felt unreal to talk about it. To talk about it with _him_, as if they were discussing fighting strategies.

He tilted his head, "Not in so many words."

"Ah," she said, for lack of anything better. She moved sideways and came to stand in front of her bed, "I thought you maybe just wanted to, erm, be physical." The word made her cringe and she had to remind herself that she was no longer a schoolgirl.

Kazuma looked mildly abashed and Ayano thought the look did not suit his general demeanor, "Well, I did." His face grew serious, "I can think about intimacy…sex, Ayano, and find it less complicated than a relationship."

"Huh," Ayano said, feeling somehow annoyed at that, "I'm not naiive, you know. I didn't know that's what you were trying to do then…"

"Trying?" Kazuma smirked, "I was restraining. Every time it felt like a mistake—"

"Mistake?"

Kazuma could hear the anger in her voice and thought quickly about how to clarify, "It felt like I was pushing…like it was something neither of us could do...but I wanted to."

She paused at that and then gave a huge sigh. She put her hair behind one shoulder, "Me too."

Kazuma was giving her an infuriating smirk, "Well, I have a certain affect—"

"Don't finish that thought," she grumbled. She turned to him, a small smile on her lips, "I'm glad to know that it's not physical anymore…"

She felt a thrill when he looked mildly shocked, "Not purely," he amended, his eyes darkening as he looked at her mouth. Ayano wondered absently if they could just stop talking now and she could really feel him against her and enjoy the happiness in her heart that had yet to subside.

But she had to be sure. "But now…?"

Kazuma smiled, "I'm here. However you want me."

"Want," she said softly. She looked at him intently, "And you?"

He watched her face as he brought a hand past her cheek. She felt him move her hair and bring it forward, holding it lightly in his hand. He stroked it and brought their foreheads together, "I want you here with me. I want to be with you."

The words were simple enough but to Ayano they felt momentous. She put her hands to the sides of his face and was relieved when he moved his head down to close the space between them. The kiss was soft, too soft really, and Ayano couldn't stand not pressing harder. She felt Kazuma smile against her mouth, but she didn't care, merely kissed him with everything she had.

When they broke apart Kazuma reached down to the ground and picked up their wine cups, "Almost forgot about these."

Ayano rolled her eyes, "You're such a booze hound."

He was giving her a soft look and she wanted to fling the cups out of his hands and be kissing him again, "I was actually thinking a toast."

She grinned and took the wine in one hand, "Do the honors."

Kazuma raised his cup, the light glinting off the rim, "To new beginnings."

Her smile made his heart skip a beat, "New beginnings." They drank thirstily, quickly, afraid to stop until the last sip was gone.

.

o-o-o-o-o

.

Jugo was taking a stroll outside the courtyard, trying to walk on his bad leg. The night was very warm and he'd felt the need for a change of scenery.

The trees in the breeze sang and whispered and the old leader felt happy at the prospects for his family, for the future of the Kannagi's. The moon cast a pale light and Jugo knew it was very late and that he still needed his rest. Nonetheless, he looked one more time through the lit door of his daughter's room.

Inside, Kazuma and Ayano were asleep sitting on the floor, backs against the bed. Ayano was leaning into the young man who had his arm around her waist, his head leaned against hers.

Jugo smiled to himself. _It only took years, but maybe I'm not such a bad matchmaker after all._ With a spring in his step, the old man made his way through the path.

.

o-o-o-o-o

.

Ayano's body was sore and tingling and she couldn't place why she felt so strange. When she opened her eyes she realized she was waking in a completely different place in a room that had become so familiar to her.

She tried to lift her head, but found it tremendously heavy and realized there was something leaning against her. She tilted her face and saw Kazuma's chin and cheek and knew they must have fallen asleep. She tried to shift again, but his body against hers drew her in tighter, scooted her closer into his side.

Ayano sighed and realized she'd been tensed up, so she tried to relax. She was here with Kazuma and he was holding her and he…he loved her. She shut her eyes and leaned further into him, unable to think about everything at the same time and just trying to stay happy in the moment. Soon, however, she felt him stir and move his face and she opened her eyes again. Ayano wondered if she'd somehow dozed off because the light seemed to have moved further into the room.

Kazuma's head moved away from hers and she realized just how sore her back was. She budged a leg and found it tingle in response: it was completely numb. The young man next to her let out a small sound and Ayano looked at him, watching his now open eyes focus on hers. She gave him a small smile and saw him give her one back.

"You're so warm," he murmured and drew her closer.

Ayano flushed, "Sorry."

"No, it's good. Come here," he pulled her half into his lap and Ayano had to concentrate very hard on her breathing, hoping that her face wasn't as red as her hair. She leaned back into him and felt his hands wrap around the bare skin of her stomach.

_Bare skin…?_ Ayano's eyes snapped open and she realized that her shirt must have ridden up and she was in her underwear on his…

She quickly tried to extract herself from his embrace, but found him resistant, "What are you doing?"

"I have to brush my teeth," she said quickly, trying to pull down her shirt.

She could practically hear the smirk in his voice, "You sure it's not the lack of pants?"

"Shut up!" she sputtered, moving away from him, "I don't want you seeing…"

"Your underwear?" Kazuma smirked, "I think we're beyond that. Do you remember our first mission?"

"Well," she said haughtily, trying to regain some of her dignity, "I want to be prepared."

That seemed to shut him up and Ayano watched in satisfaction as he seemed unable to say anything. She stood up and stepped over him on the way to the bathroom, shutting the door behind her. Once inside, the redhead looked at herself in the mirror and was surprised at how composed she looked. _Well, for having drunk a bunch of wine and fallen asleep on the floor_. She looked less tired than she had in days, and though her hair was mussed and shirt wrinkled, she rather liked the happy face that looked back at her. She brushed her teeth and hair and came back into the room to find Kazuma lying on her bed, his hands behind his head.

He turned to her when she stepped out and smiled and Ayano thought her legs might be numb again…it was hard to stand. She didn't know what she was supposed to do and thought it unfair that she could kiss him and fall asleep with him and love him one minute and be incredibly out of sorts the next. The silence lasted while they looked at each other until Ayano turned to her dresser and started rummaging for clothes to change into.

Kazuma watched as she shuffled, "Is everything okay?"

Ayano stopped her attentions and looked at him, a ball of t-shirts clutched in one hand, "No." She gave a sigh, "I don't know what to do now." She motioned between the two of them and turned back to her clothes.

The wind-magic user sat up on the bed and looked at her, "What do you want to do?"

Ayano didn't stop going through the drawers, "I don't know. It's different with you." After a moment she paused, "Isn't it?"

Kazuma shrugged and walked up to her, "I don't think it has to be, really." He looked at her, "Except we get to do this…" Suddenly they were kissing again and Ayano had to agree with his logic and really, screw all of it if they could just keep doing this. During dinner and walks and fighting and training…

Ayano stepped back, "In front of everyone?"

Kazuma smirked, "I think everyone knows…or at least seemed to before I did." He added, "I'm not hiding anything."

The Kannagi heiress felt a possessive burn in her chest and nodded, "Alright, I'm in."

He looked at her and she realized that she hadn't seen him smile like this, genuinely and widely, in a very long time. That she was causing it made her feel powerful and light.

Kazuma glanced at a nearby clock and sighed, "It's time to go pick Ren up from the hospital."

Ayano nodded, "I'll get dressed." She looked at the clothes she'd scattered and was unsure where to start. Everything felt open to possibility: Ren was all right, they were in no immediate danger, Kazuma loved her…

The contractor smiled, sensing her hesitation, "How do you feel about a picnic?"

…

* * *

A/N: Alright, I think I'm officially off the writing bug for a few days. Thank you for the feedback and please continue to give it. I hope this is still something people are interested in reading/watching develop. I'm hoping for this to be an antidote to just pure romance/love confession plots where everyone's intentions are completely pure. I tend to make everything just a little bit harder on the characters, and maybe wrongly so...?

Anyway, please review!


	11. Chapter 11: Awake

**Chapter 11**

**Awake**

...

* * *

Ren had the strangest sensation when he woke up, aware that it was night and he was still in the hospital, still waiting to be dismissed. The feeling was akin to knowing he was in a dream but everything looking real. It was dark in the room except for the monitors and the light coming from the hallway. Other than the shape, standing nearby, Ren could have sworn he was awake.

"Who are you?"

He asked, but he already knew the answer. She came closer to him and even in the dark, her violet eyes were bright, looking at him. He knew he should be afraid, but his brain wasn't responding, nor was his body. He felt oddly certain that this was all right, that everything was okay.

"What are you doing here?"

Eve came up to him, standing over the bed. Her face seemed concerned; warm in a way he had not seen from her and he wondered idly why he would be dreaming her like this, why he would care.

She moved, her dark hair like a curtain around him as her face loomed close. He felt her lips on his own and the hair on his body stood up…his skin tingled and heated involuntarily. _What is happening?_ Even as he thought it, it didn't seem very important. He found himself pressing back and was confused and dizzy. _That's Aiko_, he told himself, but he knew it wasn't true. Not really. His head spun and he had to close his eyes.

Eve broke away from him, but he could still feel her breath against his mouth. Her voice was a whisper, "Goodbye."

When he opened his eyes it was morning and he was still in bed. There was no one in the room and he could hear footsteps and conversation out in the hallway. He made out Ayano's voice, saying something loudly and being shushed by someone else.

_Could that have been real?_ Ren's head felt murky and he was unsure. He couldn't imagine why it would be…why she would be here, _kissing _him…

"Hey Ren!" said a happy voice from the doorway, "Are you okay? You're completely red." Ayano was bringing the back of her hand to his forehead before he knew what was happening.

"Uh, yeah, I'm fine," he stammered.

Kazuma was smiling at him and Ren thought that maybe his brother could read his mind, but then realized that was stupid. And yet, the grin on the contractor's face was unlike one Ren had seen from him before.

"Well, I don't think it's a fever," Ayano was saying, moving back to stand next to his brother. Very close to his brother…

Ren was looking at them intently and when Ayano glanced away from Kazuma, her face pink, the younger boy smiled, "So, you two…?"

He watched as Ayano's mouth opened and then quickly closed again. She tried to look nonchalant but Ren saw the smile she was containing. Kazuma gave a small shrug, "Yeah, and you're the first to know."

Ren was out of bed before either of them could move, wrapping his arms around them, "Finally! I am so glad!" And he meant it, relieved not just for his own sanity, but theirs as well.

He grinned, "I should get kidnapped more often."

"Don't even joke about that!" Ayano yelled and her arms were around him again, "I can't tell you how worried I've been…and how guilty. I can't believe I let her get away."

Ren decided it was probably not a good idea to tell her about his possible encounter.

Kazuma looked at him, "Are you ready to get out of here?"

Ren nodded, "Please. You said we'd do something."

His brother smiled, "I think we should take a trip…somewhere by the water."

"A picnic," Ayano added, she held out her other hand that Ren hadn't noticed before, "I bought tons of food."

"Sounds great," Ren said, "Let me get dressed."

A little while later, after they had Ren dismissed, they were on the train going to the boardwalk. Ren tried not to notice the way his brother would look at Ayano, watching the passing scene through the window. He thought it tremendous that the two of them seemed finally have resolved their…tensions. Really, he'd always thought they would either end up together or damage each other's chances for happiness…he was very glad it was the former.

The relaxed way they sat together, Kazuma teasing and Ayano indignant or laughing made Ren feel acutely alone, a remainder, and though he did not doubt their wanting to spend time with him, he knew that things would be, however slightly, different from now on.

When they arrived at the boardwalk Ayano made sure they found a spot in the nearby park to sit down and eat right away. "I'm starving!" she'd exclaimed, bringing forth container after container of cakes, cookies, and chocolates.

"Did you buy everything?" Ren laughed.

"Well, certainly all the sweets," Kazuma said, "Is there anything nutritious in there?"

"Um…" Ayano looked through the bag and brought out some supermarket sushi, "This."

Kazuma sighed up he had a smile on his face, "Figures."

They dug in into the food which, despite its lack of nutrition, was delicious. Sitting there with his family, the sun high in the blue sky above them, and the breeze off the water, made Ren feel fortunate to be alive.

"It's good to be out," he said.

Ayano stopped eating her second cake slice and looked at him, "I bet. I can't imagine what that was like."

Ren looked down and shrugged and Kazuma interrupted, "Well, you don't have to talk about it."

"That's okay," Ren said, "It's really alright. I mean, I was a little hungry and sore, but I wasn't hurt or anything."

Ayano gave him a sympathetic look, "You handled it very well."

"It's not like that," Ren said, suddenly frustrated and needing them to understand, "She…she wasn't evil. I mean, she seemed more confused than anything else."

There was a silence and the wind picked up. Ren looked at them, "I know she did awful things…and Aiko…" He swallowed before continuing, "I just feel like she can be talked to."

Kazuma looked at him and Ren was sure his brother would tell him to grow up and face reality, but instead he said, "We'll do what we can when we meet up with her."

Ren looked at Ayano, but the redhead was quiet.

"Ayano?"

She sighed, "I don't know Ren. We don't know much about these spirits…it could be trying to trick us." She paused, "But, if you feel this way, then I promise we'll try to talk to…her…first."

Ren nodded, "I know, and I'm not asking for anything more." With that he gave a smile and went back to the food, seemingly signaling the end of the conversation. Kazuma and Ayano exchanged quick looks and tried to talk of lighter subjects.

Later, as they were walking the long strip of the boardwalk, Ren asked if he could take a walk on his own to enjoy life as a free mean (as he joked). They agreed and Ren was relieved, not just because he felt that they couldn't quite understand where he was coming from, but also because he had a feeling that they wanted to be together and really had no desire to see too much of that in one day.

He found a stand selling ice cream and got is favorite. The way was full of people, most in groups and couples and the seer amount of them made Ren feel as he did on the train. He stopped at a telescope area and watched the ships and boats as they steered left towards the harbor. The sky and water were so similar in color that he had difficulty telling them apart.

He though of Aiko and wondering how she felt, being trapped in her body and if there was any way he could help. And Eve, whether she really was tricking all of them. He wondered if he would ever have a girl in his life that didn't end in tragedy and seriously began to doubt it. _If I'm lucky I'll be like Kazuma and pine away for years. _He shook himself out of his gloomy thoughts and looked around. There was an elderly couple with a small dog a bit away from him and a girl a few feet to his left, who likewise seemed to be watching the ships. She had brown hair and was wearing a blue dress that looked like a parasol in the wind. The image made him smile.

She turned her face in his direction and seemed caught off-guard. He looked away quickly, realizing he'd been caught staring. Given how obvious he'd been, he tried to be nice about it.

"Sorry," he said, "I didn't mean to make you uncomfortable."

The girl didn't say anything and kept looking at him, so Ren took it as a sign to turn away.

"It's okay," she said, "I was just startled."

Ren smiled, "No problem." He motioned to the water, "It's nice out there, isn't it?"

The girl kept looking at him and nodded, "Yes. They're merchant ships, aren't they? Bringing wares?"

Ren smiled at that, "I guess. I don't really live around here."

They girl didn't say anything to that and turned back to the water. After a moment of silence she said, "I'd like to live here. It feels very safe."

"Yeah."

They didn't say anything more, though Ren was as ease here, happy in the sunlight. He closed his eyes and felt it on his face and knew he'd have to find Ayano and Kazuma soon.

He turned to the girl, "I'm sorry, I forgot to introduce myself. I'm Ren."

The girl looked at him and blushed, "Oh." She looked behind her before turning back, "Sorry, but I need to get going."

"Oh, okay," Ren said, surprised.

She gave a small wave, moving past him, "Goodbye."

She was gone before he could respond and Ren felt, not for the first time that day, that he wasn't completely awake.

.

o-o-o-o-o

.

"Do you think he'll be alright?" Ayano was watching Ren walk away from them.

"He's strong," the contractor said, "And I don't think he's necessarily wrong about Eve. He's just had to go through a lot of it alone."

Ayano thought about that and decided he was right. Still, she didn't think it was good for him to be so isolated. She knew that he had plenty of friends at school, was charismatic and friendly, but the young Kannagi was sensitive and Ayano could only attribute it to his past…

She was brought out of her reverie by Kazuma, who was leaning over her and casting a shadow across her face. She looked up and felt her stomach drop and really felt the effect he had on her, even without trying. He was looking at her mouth and Ayano glanced around and saw that really there were far too many people for her to allow him to kiss her.

"Do you want ice cream?" she asked brightly, stepping slightly away from him.

Kazuma raised an eyebrow, "You can eat sweets again? How do you still have teeth?"

She shrugged and smiled and began walking down towards a more quiet part of the boardwalk. "It's really hot out here," she sighed.

Kazuma smiled and a second later she felt a breeze come off the water, blowing her hair behind her, "That's very handy."

"Well, someone has to fight off the evil spirits of the sun."

"I can't help that I'm hot-natured," the redhead huffed, enjoying the gust against her bare arms. She glanced at Kazuma and felt him looking at her chest...

_Well, he's not subtle, _she thought wryly. As always, to have him look made her feel giddy and electric. It was a wonder they weren't making out right there, especially now that everything was acknowledged by them. She felt suddenly nervous and thought that very strange, as she was not unfamiliar with boys but…Kazuma was different. And she was different, now. Both of them were older and the expectations were higher and, though she was certain that she wanted him, the thought of acting on it made her feel entirely out of her element.

He was the kind of man that had slept and been with plenty of women…women who were not girls. And though she'd spent her time with guys, it amounted to not much more than kisses and fumblings and usually with most of her clothes. With Kazuma it would be no such thing, she was sure. Just looking at his deep red eyes, wind-swept hair, and slight smile made her know that being with him would not be half-hearted. She wondered if she was ready, and how long she'd have to decide.

Currently, she realized that they'd merely been silent and she didn't know what to say, lest she gave away her thoughts.

"That's some dress," he said, and Ayano thought he sounded strange. _It looks like his thoughts aren't far from mine. _She looked down at herself and saw simple, deep green fabric that came above her knees. It really wasn't much, something she'd dug out of the bag of clothes Jugo had kept of hers.

"Oh, thanks. It's old."

Kazuma nodded and he looked away, "I remember it."

"Really?" she asked, confused, and tried to remember when she'd worn it. She gave him a questioning look.

"Y—you…" he coughed, "You wore it to training once…the last training, actually."

Ayano tried to think and she suddenly remembered. They had trained the last day before she left the country, before their fight. She'd pushed the particulars of that day out of her mind: the laughing and joking with Ren and him earlier that day…the lunch they had by the pond. She hadn't wanted to remember the fight and the way that, after that, he never said goodbye to her.

"I remember thinking how pretty you looked," he said simply, "But I couldn't say it."

"I…" she found it difficult to speak and when she looked at him, she felt tears threatening to rush out.

"I'm sorry," both of them said it in unison, or seemed to, and Ayano felt the world still around them. _That was over. This was now._ And they didn't have to hind behind their words anymore…they didn't have to run away anymore. Kazuma seemed to be thinking the same thing, because the air between them was suddenly charged with electricity and her heart was relentless in her chest.

They moved toward each other and Kazuma was lifting her off the ground, was pressing their mouths together. She clung and let him, keeping her arms around his neck, her slips moving against his. His chin was rough and she remembered that he hadn't shaved this morning and knowing that it was because of her, knowing that he'd been with her all night and could be every night, if she asked him to, filled her with a heat so pure it was like lava. _Screw waiting and the other women, I want him now. _

He wanted her now and it took every bit of concentration she had to remember that they were in public and it was broad daylight.

She put her hand between them to give them space and was instantly disappointed by the lack of contact. Still, she knew she had to, especially when she looked down to straighten her clothes and found that the green dress that had started it all was slipping down a shoulder, gaping in the chest. Kazuma had noticed as well, and she felt her face grow red.

"Some wind would be great right about now," she said, fanning her face. She felt it a second later, though Kazuma's eyes didn't lose their intensity.

"Let's go find Ren," she suggested, grabbing his arm and pulling, "I think he needs some company."

Kazuma obliged grudgingly, "Only if we can continue this later."

She smiled, "Count on it."

.

o-o-o-o-o

.

The rest of the day was a pleasant blur that included shopping (much to Kazuma's chagrin) and dinner in town. Ren didn't stop talking the entire time and his brother was glad at his change in demeanor and seeming light mood. Looking at the younger blonde, Kazuma swore to himself that he wouldn't let his brother get hurt again and that he'd be around more.

In fact, watching Ren and Ayano nodding off in the seat across from him on the train back, he felt himself making many promises for the future. He wanted to be better, he wanted to be there for them and to protect them, more than he had in the past. He looked at Ayano, her head lopping to one side, her lashes thick across her cheeks and wanted his future to include a lot more of that. Her safe and happy…her with him.

He let his mind drift pleasantly to the feel of her in his arms: waking up with her this morning and, despite having the most intense pain in his spine that he'd ever had, never feeling quite as content. Or, at least, not for a long, long time. And the way she blushed at his suggestiveness, his caresses, was enough to make his blood rush. The fact that she was real, was powerful and alive and lovely and warm and, most importantly, there in _love_ with _him_ was beyond comprehension. He watched Ren and Ayano drift in out of sleep while the city lights passed in a blur around them.

When they finally arrived at the Kannagi estate it was already fairly late. Despite this, however, there were plenty of lights on and Kazuma released a breath he didn't know he was holding.

"Something's up," Ayano said and the three of them made their way to the meeting hall. Inside they found many members of the family gathered. Jugo looked tired where he was sitting, looking up at them when they entered.

"Father, what is it?" Ayano asked.

The old leader gave a slight smile, "Good news…" He paused and they waited for him to continue, knowing it wasn't as simple as that.

"Aiko has been found."

Ayano caught her breath and looked at Ren, who was very pale.

"Is she…?"

"She's awake and she's…herself," Jugo said.

Kazuma's brow was furrowed, "How? Where is Eve?"

Jugo sighed, "We don't know…and neither does Aiko."

There was a silence, then Ren spoke, "How can you be sure…that it's her?" His voice was very quiet.

"We inspected her…there is no aura," Jugo said, "If you saw her, you'd know it was the girl…she was very upset."

"I want to see her," Ren said, standing up.

"She needs her rest," Jugo said firmly, "You can go tomorrow."

Ren's jaw was clenched, but he said nothing further.

"Does she know anything?" Kazuma asked.

"Not much," Jugo said. He was quiet for a moment and then he looked at Ren, "She said that Eve left her last night, or at least she thinks so. She was confused and wandering around town for a while."

"That's terrible," Ayano murmured and Ren walked out of the meeting hall.

Kazuma watched him and grabbed Ayano's hand when she moved to follow. "Let him be—I'm sure he's just confused."

"So am I," Ayano sighed, "Why would Eve do this?"

"I really don't know," Kazuma shook his head, "But maybe Ren does."

They watched the door he'd gone through, both lost in thought.

...

* * *

A/N: Well, with the way things are going, I think I will have to change the rating of the story soon. Thus, expect M and please scroll through the parts that bore you, if that's a problem! And I hope Ren is as interesting to everyone as he is to me.

Thank you guys so so so much for your kind words. I rely on them greatly. Please keep commenting and I'll keep writing to satisfy!


	12. Chapter 12: Whispers

**Chapter 12**

**Whispers**

...

* * *

A giant blade of fire shot through the air and lashed at the colossal Youma towering above. It let out a scream and toppled, and a man behind it ran away screaming, not even looking back.

"Well, you're welcome!" Ayano called, bringing Enriaha forth again.

The Youma was heaving, but not yet defeated. Ayano leaped, concentrating and calling on the fire spirits. Her fire burned stronger and she brought it forth, striking it in the head. The noise it let out was louder this time, and Ayano felt the sound shake around her skull before it finally ceased, the spirit defeated.

When she was finished, she looked down at her torn shirt and dirty shorts and gave a groan. _ I miss the days of uniforms I had a limitless supply of._ She sighed and wiped her face, making her way out of the old building and into the warm air outside. It was terribly humid and Ayano wished she wasn't as warm blooded, or at least not as sweaty. Almost as if beckoned, a gust of wind washed over her and she looked around, in case it was Kazuma.

Sure enough, she spotted him flying towards her, hands in pockets, "I see you went on without me."

She grinned, "It was taking you forever to get to the estate. And I didn't sleep long."

"Well, it seems like you handled it." He looked to the building, "I've been scouring around, but I can find no trace of her…either she's left Japan or she's figured out how to suppress her energy."

She nodded, "I just felt I had to do something. I've been feeling so…"

"Yeah," he said and he came closer to her, "I know Ren went to see Aiko. There's no sign of Eve. Really, there's not much for us to do."

"I know," Ayano sighed, stifling a yawn. She looked at the sky and realized it was still morning. She really must have gone out on this assignment early.

"Tired?" Kazuma asked her, stepping close.

She flushed and looked at him, "No."

He brought his hand to her head and brushed a thumb against her cheek. "Dirt," he said, by way of explanation, and she felt her skin tingle where he touched it. She wondered if she would ever get used him paying attention to her like this, and hoped not. It was entirely too pleasant.

"You should get some sleep," he murmured.

She nodded and stepped closer, "Care to take me home?"

He smiled and took her by the waist, lifting into the sky. Ayano leaned in. It was just like this now, they seemed to constantly be drifting together, no matter what they were doing or concerned with before. It was great and distracting at the same time.

"Have you talked to Ren?"

She felt Kazuma shake his head. "No," he said, "He's been avoiding me since last night."

"I'll try when he comes back," Ayano said and paused. "I want to speak to father about a new arrangement with the missions."

"Oh?" he asked.

"I…I'd like to get paid to do it, rather than just be taken care of…" she drifted off. Kazuma looked at her and she felt herself blush. "I know I should have done it sooner, but after everything that started happening…"

Kazuma didn't respond right away and Ayano looked up at him, seeing his jaw clench. "So what are you planning to do?" he finally asked.

She kept looking at him, confused at his demeanor, "I just thought I could maybe set myself up and, you know, try to have some freedom, some income."

It was quiet and then he said, "So where are you going to go?"

"Go?" she asked, "What do you mean?"

"Where's freedom?"

His voice was low and then Ayano understood: he thought she was leaving. "Kazuma," she said, her voice frustrated, "I'm not going anywhere." She looked at him, "I mean, other than maybe not boarding with my father anymore. I thought I made that clear."

She saw his face visibly relax, "So are you going to move?"

She gave as much of a shrug as it was possible in his embrace, "I think so. I'll try to find something close by…just something that isn't dependent on the Kannagi's….even if some of the payment will be."

Kazuma smirked at her, "I'm glad to know I'm rubbing off on you. Used to be, you'd never take money for helping the family."

"Not for helping the family," she corrected, "Just other clients. I have to keep my moral high ground."

He closed his eyes, flying them into the yard of the family compound, "If that's a dig at me, it fails to wound. I have plenty of reason to be disloyal."

Ayano looked at him, "I know…but you also have plenty of reason to be loyal."

He watched her deep eyes and bent his head, claiming her mouth with his. When they broke away he gave her a real smile, "You are something."

Her face was solemn, "I've been told."

"Will you have dinner with me?"

Despite everything, Ayano felt her heart race, "I'd love to."

He touched her cheek again before shooting in the air, "Make sure to clean up…we're celebrating tonight."

Ayano stuck out her tongue and watched him fly away before turning to go to her room.

.

o-o-o-o-o

.

"She's in room 211."

"Thank you," Ren said, making his way down the hall, looking at the numbers on the doors. He had waited as long as he could this morning before coming to the hospital, not wanting to disturb her, but also being unable to wait. He'd already visited his father, and the old man seemed to know that he was anxious about something, though he tried not to give anything away.

Ren felt a huge weight in his gut and knew that he would always feel guilty for not having been able to help her. And she'd been alone and frightened. Despite his mixed feelings about Eve, the fact that Aiko had to deal with that made him sick.

He reached the room and looked through the open door. Inside were two beds, one empty and the other with the dark haired girl sitting beneath white sheets. He stepped in and wondered if she would even want to see him, whether she was disgusted or angry at his weakness.

She looked up and, when she saw him, gave a wide smile. Instantly, he felt relieved.

"Ren," she said, "I'm so glad you're alright."

"I could say the same about you," he said, coming and sitting down in the chair next her bed, "How are you?"

Her eyes were shining, "Honestly? I'm confused…but happy. I…can control my body again."

Ren nodded, his face solemn, "I'm glad. And I'm sorry I didn't…"

"Don't," she shook her head, "I have just as many regrets about how I could have…pushed it out. And when she hurt you…"

He put his hand on her still one, lying on the sheet, "You did everything you could. And you got away."

Aiko shook her head again, "I didn't…Ren." Her voice was quiet, "She let me go."

Ren looked at her felt his head rush, "Can you…tell me what happened?"

Aiko let out a breath but nodded. Her hand was cold lying under his. "She stopped…thinking to me." She looked up at him, "I know it sounds strange, but at first I could hear her thoughts and I could…think back at her. Yell at her. Mock her."

Aiko looked away, "But then she just…turned it off." She swallowed, "At first I thought it meant…terrible things. And I felt so alone echoing thoughts in a head that was just doing and acting as it pleased. But…she didn't hurt anyone." She looked up at him, "She let you go."

Ren's heart raced and he nodded. Aiko continued, "Everything became different then, I grew smaller in a way: I couldn't hear or remember things going on around me. I…I thought I was dying, Ren."

Aiko's eyes were wet as she looked at him, "I didn't know what she was doing and I couldn't hear or see…until she came to your room." There was a long silence and Ren felt his stomach clench.

"It felt…it felt like she was letting me see," Aiko said softly, "And she leaned down and kissed you. The last think I remember is her speaking in my head."

Ren brought his other hand around hers, but Aiko's eyes were distant, and she didn't seem to notice, "She said 'I'm sorry'."

Aiko continued, "Things are blurry after that. I remember still being in the hospital, and rows of people lying on tables and the night sky and then I slowly remembered who I was."

The room was quiet for a long time and Ren did not know what to say to her, felt very distant in the small space, or maybe it was her. She turned to him, "It's odd, but my magic is stronger. I've always been weak, but I can call on the spirits in a way I couldn't before."

Aiko gazed at him, smiling slightly, "It's strange, but I almost feel like she left me a gift."

When Ren left the hospital his head felt like it was pulling him in all directions. Aiko's words haunted and confused him and he had a nagging feeling in his stomach, like he was forgetting to remember something important. Eve's actions indicated that she had done a good thing, after all, and Ren was certain now that the goodbye she gave him was because she knew she had to release Aiko. He closed his eyes and remembered her touch, her mouth and her whispered word, _goodbye._

_It's good, isn't it? She's gone and she did a good thing. And maybe she did it because she cared about me, but either way, it's done._ Ren felt strange and realized he was sad, disappointed. Moreover, the nagging feeling hadn't gone away. He walked down the street, past shops and restaurants, his thoughts spinning, coming back to what Aiko had said.

"_She left me a gift." _Ren wondered if he'd been left the same one and realized he hadn't tried to use his powers since he came back. He certainly felt them, just below the surface, but couldn't know for sure…nor did he want to test it in public.

"_Things are blurry after that…rows of people lying on tables…"_

Ren was on the train before he knew what he was doing. His heart was pounding and something in chest was urging him on. He looked out the window and felt the city, the people, everything speed away around him.

.

o-o-o-o-o

.

Kazuma felt his anger rise, looking at the man behind the bar. His was low, "So you're telling me there's more of them?"

The man's pointy face was frightened, "I just tell you what I hear. And I've been hearing that this thing might be bigger than we thought."

Kazuma's eyes narrowed, "Who from, exactly?"

The man stammered, "You know I can't name names…people rely on my discretion."

"Jin," Kazuma threatened, "Right now you have to worry about me."

Jin's eyes were wide, "It's just from people like me, talking…maybe whatever was summoning them had…backup. That's all I know, I swear."

Kazuma threw him some bills and turned around, "I'll check in again soon, let me know if you hear more."

"Of course!"

The contractor left the bar and was relieved to be in fresh air again. The news was unsettling, and it wasn't the only of the sort he'd picked up on the last two days. The fact that Bernheart might have been trying to summon more than one of the ancestor spirits and succeeded was the last thing they needed. _Or, if not him, someone else._ At any rate, Eve could still be out there, and could or could not be a part of it and, really, they had no answers, no leads. _Maybe I should try talking to Aiko later as well. _

He sighed and realized it was time to pick Ayano up for their date and tried to push the thoughts out of his head. The last thing he wanted was to do anything other than spend time teasing and laughing and kissing the redhead who was constantly on his mind. He was glad he had the foresight to ask her out on a proper date, instead of just showing up, which he was want to do every time he missed her company (which was very frequently).

When he arrived at her building he realized that he hadn't brought anything: not flowers or roses and tried to remember if it was something that was expected or not. Really, he hadn't been out on a damned date in so long it was a wonder he remembered to shower and to wear a good shirt.

_How is she always doing this to me? I used to be prepared_. There was nothing he felt particularly smooth about lately, though he thought he did well to joke with her when, most of the time, he just wanted to kiss her senseless. He wondered when he had turned into a sixteen year old again, hormonal and awkward. _It's best not to dwell on that_. He composed himself and knocked at her door. He heard muffled sounds and a high pitched squeal and felt relived that he wasn't the only one out of sorts.

There was a long pause before the door finally opened and Ayano stuck her head through the opening, "Hi." She said it brightly, but Kazuma could see that she was flustered.

"Hey," he said, looking questioningly at the mostly closed door, "Is everything alright?"

"What? Yeah!" she said quickly.

Kazuma sniffed the air, "Is…is something burning?"

Ayano's eyes widened, "No, not at all. Let me just get my purse." The door shut and Kazuma was left standing outside. A minute later the heiress stepped out again, closing the door quickly behind her.

She leaned against it and beamed brightly, "You look very nice."

Ignoring her strange demeanor, Kazuma looked her over, "You look beautiful." And she did: her dress was a deep purple-red made of gauzy material. The neckline was deep, and her hair was lightly curled at the ends, some tendrils brushing against her chest. _Don't let your mind wander there, buddy_, he said to himself and merely smiled at her.

"Are you sure you're okay?" he asked again, noting the way she was standing, "You seem flustered."

"Oh, I'm fine," she said airily, stepping up to him and giving him a kiss on the cheek. For some reason, Kazuma thought it was a diversionary technique.

"Alright," he smiled, "I'll find out eventually."

"I'm sure I don't know what you mean," Ayano said briskly. She brightened, "So where are we going?"

"I made reservations at this place you can see the whole city."

"You can always see the whole city," she said, "You fly."

Kazuma shrugged, "I can't eat and fly."

She nodded, "It seems like you should work on that."

"Come on, princess," Kazuma laughed and brought out his arm. She put her own through it and smiled up at him. He pulled her close, "The night is young."

.

o-o-o-o-o

.

Ren stood on the boardwalk again in the same place he'd been yesterday. The sky was as bright, though there were far fewer people around. _What am I doing? This was a terrible idea_. Yet, his body refused to move. He looked in every direction and waited, the sun moving behind clouds and re-appearing again periodically.

He didn't know how long he'd been waiting when his skin began to tingle and he felt the hairs on the back of his neck stand up. He turned and there she was, dressed exactly the same as before, her blue dress blowing in the breeze, her hair lighter in the sun.

The look she was giving was one of confusion…and amazement.

"I didn't think you'd come back…"

"So it is you," he said, taking a step toward her, his mind racing, "How…?"

She tilted her head, "You wouldn't be here if you didn't know."

The blonde swallowed, "Who's body is this?"

She gave a bitter smile, "Don't worry, this one was dead."

Ren looked over her but could see no marks, no sign of that. "Eve," he said faintly, "You let Aiko go… and me…"

The girl's eyes were a dark blue, "I decided to be…more moral." She twisted her mouth into a smirk, "I…didn't like feeling like I was…evil."

Ren was shaking his head, "So…so you're just living in there...that girl's body?"

Eve's eyes narrowed, "I'm not sure what else I should do. Do you want me to perish.?"

Ren answered without even thinking about it, "No."

Her eyes softened and Ren remembered the hospital, "You…you came to see me."

The blue gaze was intense, "I wanted to say goodbye and I wasn't sure I'd ever be back."

"I'm glad," he said and was confused at how much he was feeling, "I mean, now I am."

There was a long silence and Ren did not know what to say. If she really just wanted to live and not harm anyone…was he to stop her? She seemed to know what he was thinking.

"I do not need your approval to live. I have not harmed anything," she smirked, "Besides, you could not kill me if you tried."

Ren looked at her, "What are you going to do?"

She shrugged, "I'm unsure. I still have to figure how to live as a human." A breeze caught the edge of her skirt and Ren took in her apparel, noting that she was barefoot.

"Well," he said, smiling, "You'll need shoes, for one."

Eve looked down at her feet and back at him. He heard a sound and looked at her. She sighed, "I'm hungry again. It's getting annoying taking food."

"You're stealing?"

She shrugged, "I needed food."

"Where are your...servants?"

She shrugged again, "I told them to go. My...my presence, or lack of it, should make them alright soon."

Ren looked at her, bewildered and then at their surroundings. "I think we should have a talk about some basics and how to, you know, live. As a human. ."

She looked at him questioningly.

"I can help you," Ren said, "And show you how to get food without stealing."

She tilted her head, "Why?"

Her face was solemn and he looked at her for a long time. "Honestly," he finally said, "I don't know."

She seemed to understand that, "Alright. Tell me more."

...

* * *

A/N: This chapter is more of a set-up... More Kazuma/Ayano to come. ;)

Oh, and if you're interested, you can see my bad attempt at drawing Ayano (for their date) on my profile page. As always, please let me know what you think and I'll update as soon as I can!


	13. Chapter 13: Touch

A/N: This chapter did take longer and not just due to my busy week. And it is rated M, to be safe.

A special thanks to you wonderful reviewers: you mean so much to me (there's no other reward in this, other than personal satisfaction which is really like chasing a ghost). A shout out to guest reviewer Rose-your comments are very thoughtful, and thank you for your continued support. You guys are fantastic! And now...

* * *

**Chapter 13**

**Touch**

...

Ayano wondered if there would ever be a time she felt completely adult and like she knew what she was doing. Somehow, she seriously doubted it.

She had spent the better part of three years training with fijitsu leaders, battling spirits and evil the likes she never thought she'd encounter. And before that, though she'd always had her friends and relatively normal life, there was still another part of her that was, and always would be, an heiress to a powerful magic user clan that fought to protect others.

Even so, it was not the fighting that made one an adult, not the responsibility. _Really_, she thought, _being and feeling adult were completely different things and, right now, I feel like a girl_. A girl with very little practical knowledge in normal dating, or relationships, or…

"So how are you enjoying your meal?"

Ayano was startled out of her thoughts and looked at Kazuma, sitting across the table from her. She then looked down at her plate, barely touched. "Oh, it's great!" she said, shoveling large bites into her mouth. They'd already been at the restaurant for a while, had had some drinks and talked, and the whole time Ayano was thinking nervously about being close to him. It was a wonder that she'd managed to be as attentive as she was.

Kazuma gave her an amused and skeptical look, "Huh. You just seem…distracted."

Of course he was right. She was very distracted. He was…well, he was Kazuma. He was oddly charming, and infuriatingly cocky, and very, very handsome…

Ayano had found herself on more than a thousand different occasions getting caught up in the particulars of that trait. His smirking lips, his strong arms and chest, his distant and deep eyes she always sought to look at her, really look at her, and nothing else.

As she thought of how to respond, she suddenly realized that he was, indeed, looking at her just liked she'd always wanted him to. The realization made her heart skip. "I'm just thinking of…how strange it is to be having a date…for real."

He considered that, "Dinners with you were always better than regular dates."

_How did he do that? How could simple, nice words from him make her feel this happy…and why didn't he do it more often?_

Blushing she said, "I always thought you considered me…like a kid. You know, before." The before was the shorthand for "before our fight three years ago, before I left, and you didn't stop me or contact me".

Kazuma shrugged, "Sometimes, but so was I, on occasion…"

Ayano remembered the vengeance he sought against Bernheart, looking for Pandemonium and glanced away. He continued, "…I've always liked being near you. Even when I knew I shouldn't have been…maybe _because _I knew I shouldn't have been."

"Shouldn't have?" She was confused.

"Yeah," he said, "Because you were young, and I was still hung up about Tsui-Ling, and because liking you would mean being part of that family, which I swore I'd never get involved with."

Ayano's eyes were wide as she took in his meaning, "Did…were you so hard on me because I was a Kannagi?"

Of course, as soon as she asked it, she knew the answer. She'd always thought he would not hold a grudge against _every_ family member: not Ren, or Jugo…not her. She didn't know quite why it made her hurt, but she felt a twinge in her chest. _Even after everything?_

Kazuma just looked at her, "I mean…I had a very difficult relationship with the family."

"With your father," Ayano corrected, unhappy with his dismissiveness.

The wind user sighed, "With the family. Being a part of a clan that considered itself so high and mighty…"

Ayano felt her defensiveness rise, "Every clan is like that. I'm not excusing what your father did…but you can't put this on all of us."

"Why?" Kazuma said, irritated, "The whole practice of what it means to be a fujitsu clan is entirely based on power and control and undermining those weaker than themselves."

His voice was cold, "It's arrogance and intolerance and falling in line, and it brainwashes all of its members."

There was a silence and they just looked at it each; finally Ayano glanced away. Then, she said quietly, "If that's what you think of the clans, then you can't think much of the people who are a part of them. She lifted her eyes, feeling pain curse through her body, "You can't think much of the people who chose to lead in them."

She was standing before she knew it, but felt a certainty in her body. Kazuma's face was conflicted and he seemed unable to speak. Ayano felt, in that instant, that this was a defining moment. Seeing his resistance, she felt unspeakable heat and anger that he wasn't fighting. It was that day three years ago all over again.

"Ayano," he said, "I can't agree with what the family is doing. They've done too much to me…they shut me out and sent me away."

Ayano was calm, "You talk about arrogance and falling in line, but you act no different. You are a clan all on your own, and no one can compete with your power. Everyone is inferior to a Contractor."

Her smile was bitter and her voice hard, "And I'm not the one shutting _you_ out."

Kazuma's look was angry and distant and Ayano knew that he didn't like her words, and she knew she was hurting it…hurting their date and their relationship, but she also knew that she had to stand up for her family, for her part in that family—a part that was not responsible for his exile.

She nodded, "Alright. I think I'll head home." Kazuma was still looking away and didn't stop her when she finally turned and walked out of the restaurant.

She was met with a very hot and humid night, the air heavy with impending rain. Still, she felt chilled as she made her way to the compound, alone. Ayano wondered if this is what adulthood felt like.

.

o-o-o-o-o

.

It was getting dark and Ren knew that his family would be wondering where he was. Yet, for some reason, he couldn't make himself get up from the bench he was sitting on. Eve sat next to him, eating noodles with wild abandon and there was something so pleasant about the way she seemed to be enjoying it so thoroughly.

He smiled, "So I take it that you like that."

Her brown head nodded and she barely glanced up, "Very good."

Ren watched as she sat the container aside and have a happy smile, "Humans have so much…taste."

"Huh," Ren said, never thinking of that.

She was looking over the water, "Everything is invigorating…so present on the senses." She turned to him, "I feel and respond to so much…sometimes it's difficult to take in."

The blonde thought he understood her meaning, though he could not recall if he often thought of things in that way. "What is it like to be…a spirit?"

Eve tilted her head to the side and looked at him. After a moment, she spoke, "It is…more certain. As if—as if everything has a specific purpose and you know what yours is and you just…do. You just be."

She shrugged, the wind off the water casting her hair behind her, "It is just power, just magic…it is simple."

Ren watched her, "If it's so simple, then why do you want to be human?"

Her eyes were dark as she looked at him and Ren thought her face looked pinker. "I…I wanted to feel more," she said, "Aiko's thoughts and memories gave me a glimpse into the _depth_ that things could be and I wanted it for myself."

She seemed wistful, "I think it makes me a traitor. Even though I am still only in possession of a body and have much of my power."

"Much?" Ren asked, confused.

"Human emotion has…" she looked away, "weakened me."

He didn't say anything and merely had to agree with that. Ren felt oddly like he was in a day-dream. The fact that he had found her, was helping her and not informing Kazuma or Ayano of his discovery gave an unreal quality to his time here. Sitting with her, he felt so content; he had to wonder again if it was real. Truly, he'd felt dizzy for hours now.

Ren had always been a good kid, never really broken rules or gotten in trouble, and he did not know what he was doing now. He should have been fighting her and here he was, giving her advice and buying her food. Nothing seemed the same anymore.

"Eve," he said, because it had been bothering him, "Why didn't you hurt me? Why did you…kiss…me?"

Her eyes were fathomless and blue and Ren thought he could detect fear in them. There was a long silence before she finally spoke, "Your magic was so pure…you were so pure."

He waited for her to continue but she didn't. Ren reached out a hand and placed it on her arm. She felt nothing like Aiko in the hospital earlier. She was incredibly warm and her skin almost shocked him with electricity. His dizziness went away. Her voice was quiet when she spoke, "When I touched your powers I felt…your goodness. I do not know what else to call it. You made me feel—like I was purer. Like I was good."

The wind was blowing again and it was much darker, the sun long having set. Still, he could see the light reflected in her eyes, "And I kissed you because I needed to know."

"Needed to know what?" Ren's voice was low and his brain was firing several messages to his body at once. Get out. Run. Stay. Kiss her. Go.

"I needed to know if it was just the magic..."

"And?"

But even as he said the word he was moving toward her, and even a foot away he could feel the power surging around her and his own reacting against it. When he brought his mouth to hers, however, everything of the sort disappeared and instead it was just their bodies close, and a happy thudding in his chest. It was exactly right, exactly how he thought it would be.

Ren didn't have much experience in this regard, but his want more than made up for it. Eve, for her part, seemed mesmerized and cautious against him. When they broke apart Ren felt even more confused and he did not think, by the way she was looking at him, that Eve would be much help in that department.

She gave him a small smile, "I was right about you, wasn't I?"

"I don't know," Ren said.

But she was nodding her pale face in the darkness, "I knew right away. You are more than simple magic."

In the blue dark as he made his way to the train, Ren had to wonder at her meaning, and what kind of person he was, keeping her a secret from everyone.

.

o-o-o-o-o

.

The wind barged and howled and the Contractor was in the center, flying in the heart of it. He felt unhinged, desperate to forget himself and yet, no matter the force he brought around him, a single thought remained which he careened against.

Ayano.

He cursed himself for this mouth and his pride and how utterly he'd screwed all of it up. Even as he'd been saying what he was saying in the restaurant he knew he was being unfair, knew what a jerk he sounded like, dismissing her like that. And yet…

He'd been alone and bitter for so long and in that moment he hadn't wanted to give in, not to his father. But of course Ayano was right: this was not about his father. This was about them and he didn't know…couldn't _think_…of what to do now. Kazuma had already raided his apartment's stash of wine and it hadn't helped, merely sent him to the roof where'd he'd been upset and trying to unleash some of it to the night sky. And it was still not doing him any good and he had hurt her, and himself and he needed to try…

He was speeding toward the estate in minutes. He ignored the rain that was starting again and just concentrated on feeling, on what he would tell her. How he would say everything he needed to. It was raining full stop when he arrived at the family grounds. Kazuma saw that all of the lights where off and knew it must be very late. But he was a man on a mission, knocking against Ayano's door and realizing, as he stepped on the wet ground, that he was fairly buzzed.

_Great, now I'll look like an idiot and a drunk_.

He didn't have time to change his mind, because an instant later her door opened. From the light on inside and her slightly red eyes and nose, Kazuma made out that she must have been up already and, by the looks of it, crying. All of his grand plans about what he would say melted away, seeing her looking so sad and tired.

She looked at him and the rain coming down behind his shoulders and stepped aside. Kazuma gave a nod of thanks and came in, noting that the room was extremely messy. There were clothes everywhere and what appeared to be a giant burn mark on the wall by the dresser.

"What is that?" The words were out before he could even think to say something apologetic, or nice, or beg her forgiveness.

She seemed too tired to be embarrassed, "I tried to curl my hair for our date." Her mouth quirked slightly at the corners, "Using fire magic. After my iron fried."

Kazuma was smiling despite himself. Ayano glanced at him and tried to keep her face straight.

"You didn't need to go through all that trouble," he said softly.

She shrugged, pulling her still slightly curled hair behind her shoulders.

Kazuma felt a pang in his chest, "Ayano…" the words stopped in his throat.

She looked at him and gave a sad little smile. The fact that she wasn't angry or frustrated that he wasn't saying _anything_, that he was there in the middle of the night not saying anything, made Kazuma realize just how little she was expecting of him. He closed his eyes and took a breath.

"You know," he said, "I've disappointed a lot of people in my life. You know very well to what extent, too. And I've really disappointed myself." He licked his lips, as they felt very dry, "But I never felt it was really my fault, until you."

He looked at her and saw her face, pale in the light, "Ayano, you've made me own up to things I've gotten to excuse for a long time. My isolation, my coldness, and pride. And, it's hard to hear it sometimes." He felt his heart beat mercilessly in his chest, "But it's what you do when you love somebody."

Her eyes were immense and Kazuma felt exposed and honest and, for the first time, it was not unpleasant, "I love you. And I'll continue to do it, even when you're loving me back in ways I don't fully like." He came close to her and touched her face. He felt immensely relieved when she let him. "I'm sorry," he said.

"I think you're wrong about the family," she said it quietly but there was force in her voice and eyes, "You've just never had the chance to experience it."

She brought her own hands to his face. Her calmness and touch made him feel lightheaded. "The clan has magic, but it's powerful because we're together. At least that's what I think." Her eyes were full of feeling, "I used to think I needed to fight on my own to prove myself…but what—who—do I have left at the end of it?"

Ayano's looked at him, considering, "But you came back."

Kazuma didn't know what she meant at first but realized it was him, being here now. "I had to."

She seemed unable to say anything, her eyes suddenly overflowing.

"What is it?" He was unsure how he'd messed up now, but then saw that she was smiling.

"You came back," this time it was a whisper and Kazuma couldn't stand waiting anymore, capturing her lips with his own the moment after she spoke. She made a muffled happy sound against him and he felt the wetness of her cheeks and the heat of her face against his. Ayano kissed him back and was suddenly insistent, her hands clutching his back and Kazuma moaned, his brain going into overdrive.

It was too much. The thought flashed through his head but he made no move to dwell on it, instead concentrating on the spirited and warm redhead in his arms. Without really realizing when or how, they had moved to the bed and Ayano was half straddling him, still kissing, her hands moving over his chest. His heart pounded and blood rushed and it was impossible to get enough. She smelled like flowers and wood-smoke and she was incredibly soft everywhere he touched. And the way she responded…well, suffice it to say that Kazuma had never felt his brain more useless than right then.

He realized he could feel more of her than usual and broke away long enough to see that she was no longer wearing a shirt. _When did that happen?_ But it hardly mattered as Kazuma took in her pale skin, covered in a simple bra. He barely dared touch her but when he brought his palm to cup a breast she moved against him again, sighing into his mouth and he lost all shyness. Her skin felt hot against him and he could barely think straight as she began unbuttoning his shirt, though she seemed to have trouble with the mechanism.

Kazuma broke away from her long enough to pull the shirt over his head. The instant it was gone he was forced on his back, Ayano above him, kissing him with an intensity that he tried to match, that made heat pool in his abdomen. It was electricity: her hands against his chest and stomach, her lower body pressing against his, her soft hair on him as she kissed his mouth and face and neck in quick succession. Kazuma kept stroking her back and bare chest, the bra having been lost a while before.

When she began kissing his cheek and throat Kazuma felt electric shocks go down his spine. He had to close his eyes and remember to think. "Ayano…" he tried, but she kept kissing him.

"Ayano," he said, slightly louder and she moved to look at him. Her face was flushed and eyes glazed and Kazuma knew that he couldn't do this for much longer. "We…need to stop. Or slow down. Or something." There, he said it, and though it was difficult, at least it was out there.

Her eyes were unreadable though, to be fair, his brain was fairly useless right now. "Do you want to stop?" The question came with a slight shift of her body, which really wasn't very fair, he concluded.

Kazuma have her a look, "Does it seem like it?"

Ayano smiled and he felt his heart skip, "I want this."

He didn't know what to do. Of course, the idea of her naked, of them together was too incredible for words, but Ayano wasn't just a regular girl. He had to be sure. He opened his mouth but she shook her head, her face earnest, "Please, Kazuma, I want you."

And that was the last of it. Kazuma was on top of her in moments, trying his best to revel in every feeling of kissing her, removing her clothes, but it was too much to take in at once. She unzipped his pants and gave a small laugh when he tried to, ungracefully, pull them off. And then she was sighing as he was on top of her again, moving his hands over her body. Nothing quite compared to having Ayano responding to him like this: her eyes a dark fire that had nothing to do with their arguments, her mouth persuasive in a different way as it kissed and nibbled his skin.

And her warmth and passion was completely different when it was enveloping him, her arms, her body so right Kazuma knew it would never be the same after this, not for them. Not after the way he knew her and (he gave a moan) she knew him, her fingers entirely too good at touching and grasping and moving him out of his mind.

At some point she'd reached to get protection (her face pink) and at another he was still before he brought them together with a gasp, his world sliding out of focus, her head thrown back. Then there was nothing between Kazuma and Ayano at all; no words or thought just feeling and sound, until even that subsided into a world between both of them, where nothing else could enter, where nothing else mattered.

.

-o-o-o-o-o

.

The spirit stood above the bodies and the magic sparked around it in a white sphere.

Everyone in the room was dead and the spirit could feel their power inside its own, could see that it took only a few to feel stronger, but why waste? The rest would be surplus, and, they deserved it for bringing the spirit forth into this wretched world, calling it here like a lowly creature. It left the building of the clan and made its way down the road, feeling satisfied.

_Now to find her._

_..._

* * *

_A/N_: Let me know what you think. This...is my first time writing anything of the sort. :) Please leave me a review!


	14. Chapter 14: Family

**Chapter 14**

**Family**

...

* * *

When Kazuma awoke the next morning he felt incredibly warm. It was the first time in his life he could recall every inch of his skin feeling as if he'd been sleeping in sunshine. It was like summer without the burn.

The next thing he noticed is that his head was killing him.

"Ohhh," he moaned, blinking around the room. He remembered the wine he had, which amounted to a fair bottle of his least impressive stock, and knew what the throbbing in his skull was about. But he also remembered the night itself. He glanced down and saw the top of Ayano's head, her arm across his chest, lying against his side. Her bangs fell across her forehead and her cheeks were pink. Kazuma realized that this is the first time he saw her like this, asleep and bare except for the quilt, and hoped (as he had at many moments the night before) that it would not be last time.

He let his head drop back against the pillow and ignored the stab of pain that accompanied it. _Hell, it's worth it_.

In the light of the morning he had to repress some of his more stupid moves yesterday, including the fight, and the drunken and unplanned escapade to her room, his nervous fumbling…Yet, he was thankful that he hadn't pushed her, hadn't done what he'd wanted for so long.

Still, feeling her against him now made him come awake again and he wondered just how long he could let her sleep and how much she would _really _mind it, given her take-charge attitude last night. Thinking of it made his pulse quicken as it had the night before, realizing just how little things about her had changed since she'd been gone. If this was the payoff, he can't say that he minded.

At that moment, Ayano shifted in her sleep and opened her eyes briefly. They were unfocused and closed after a few seconds. However, they snapped open in realization very quickly. Clutching the sheets to her chest, the Kannagi princess shot upright in bed.

"Oh…my…"

"Good morning," Kazuma replied with a smirk.

"…spirits," she finished, her eyes wide and her face getting pinker by the second. Kazuma thought he could actually see it change shades and watched her, impressed by the display. Ayano brought up a hand and covered her eyes, groaning.

"I can't believe I did that," she said.

He smiled, unable to help it, "Which part?"

Ayano looked at him in shock, ignoring his innuendo, "I…"

"It was great," Kazuma cut in, before she could go on with whatever train of thought was prompting this reaction.

"It was our first date!" her indignation made Kazuma grin even more widely.

He closed his eyes knowingly, "Actually, it was only half a date."

"Uuuhhhhh!"

She had picked up a pillow and brought it to her face, burying her head in it. The wind user snorted, "What are you doing?"

A muffled sound came through, "Smothering myself."

"Well," he said, "If you thought it was that bad…"

She lifted her head and glared at him, "You know it's not that!" She gave a sigh, "Do you think I'm…easy?"

"Easy?" Kazuma scoffed, "You're the damn most complicated woman I've ever met."

Her eyes narrowed further, "You know what I'm talking about."

He gave a sigh, "No. I don't think you're easy."

"I just threw myself at you!"

"Did I seem to mind?"

"That's not the point!"

"Then what is?"

She didn't seem to have a response to that, so she merely brought the sheets closer to her chest and looked away. Kazuma thought maybe it was time to reassure her.

"Ayano," he said and waited until she looked at him, "We both wanted this, right?"

Her eyes were deep amber, "Yes."

He nodded, "And we love each other, right?"

He saw the corners of her mouth lift: "Yes."

"Then," Kazuma said, "What exactly is there to be upset about?"

"So you don't think less of me?" she asked in a rushed voice, perhaps hoping that he wouldn't catch it.

"Less?" Now he was irritated, "That was incredible, you were amazing, we were…just, stop talking like this."

She was smiling, "Okay."

"It was damn fantastic," he said, unnecessarily.

She grinned, "Yeah."

He raised his eyebrows suggestively, "And we're both here now…"

Ayano bit her lip and looked at the clock, "I don't know. We should probably talk to Ren and my father…"

Kazuma reached out an arm to her waist and brought her closer, kissing her shoulder. He watched her eyes flutter closed. "We have some time," he said in a low voice as he brushed her long fiery hair away to kiss her neck. She relaxed under his lips.

"I'm really not sure…" but she seemed to be saying it merely for the sake of saying it.

The wind user leaned her back against the bed, raised on his arms, his brown hair falling into his eyes. Her own were staring up at him, warm and shining and her lip, where she'd bitten it, was pink. He leaned down, "Stay."

Ayano could only close her eyes and feel his lips drive electricity all the way into her toes. There were only the sheets between their bare chests and even that felt suddenly maddening to her. _It's amazing what he does to me_, she thought, responding to his mouth and hands which were sliding behind her back as his full weight rested on top of her. It was the most amazing crushing Ayano had ever felt.

She could taste stale wine on his breath and wondered if her own was bad but couldn't bring herself to care. Kazuma was kissing her face and neck and the quilt was suddenly gone. He moved to look down at her and Ayano took the opportunity of the daylight to revel in his stare. Kazuma's eyes were dark and filled with want: she could practically feel their power as he took in her face, her hair, and then was looking at her breasts and Ayano felt her heart skip. His usual smirk was gone and she saw, instead, a look of tremendous tenderness.

"You're beautiful," he said breathlessly and then was suddenly pressing against her again, the slow exploration changing into heat and speed. His mouth was on her breast, sucking, and she arched her back, her heart threatening to break out of her chest. She clutched his head to her.

Kazuma ground his body against her own and she let out a moan. He captured her lips again and Ayano felt everything sliding into place, felt him press against her thighs and then his gaze was on her face, watching her, as he moved in. Ayano gasped, could feel nothing else, only thinking,_ I love you_ and was unsure if she said it in his ear or if it echoed, unheard, inside her head.

He moaned and Ayano's head spun as his hands moved under her, lifting her thighs and adjusting their position to go deeper, faster, until neither was breathing in anything but short gasps.

It was a long time before they said anything else.

.

o-o-o-o-o

.

Ren felt the wind on his face as he scanned the crowd of people. It was late afternoon and he knew he couldn't stay out much longer. It had been more than a week since Ren first found Eve and it had been a struggle to get away all the time and think of excuses for Ayano and Kazuma as to his absences. Yet, he felt compelled on visiting Eve and was finding it harder and harder not to stay longer each time.

"Hey."

She was standing in front of him in their designated meeting place: the bridge where they first saw each other. She was wearing a light dress and shoes he'd insisted she get in order to blend in. They were bright red and he remembered her happy face when she'd spotted them in a display window.

"Hello," she said and smiled. Ren instantly forgot his concern.

"How are you?"

Eve shrugged, "Good. I had to stay longer."

"It's okay," Ren said and they started walking down the pier, "How was it today?"

"Good."

Ren nodded. Eve had been working at a small ice cream shop nearby. Ren had spend a long time explaining the basics of money and living and had even managed to find her a small apartment that she didn't have to share with anyone or raise suspicions. She had been amazed at the complexity of it all, but seemed to appreciate his efforts.

"I brought you another book," he said, handing it to her.

She took it smiling, "I really enjoyed the last one."

"This one is fairy tales," Ren said, "It used to a favorite of mine. It won't help you know people more, but it's very interesting."

Eve looked at him, "I appreciate it. You made my day."

He laughed, "Good expression. You're picking up fast."

She smiled, "I listen to the customers." The brunette suddenly took on a cheerful expression and talked very quickly, "You guys are so sweet! It's so great that we get to do this! I'm going to gain so much weight eating all this ice cream!"

Ren laughed and Eve seemed pleased. When he stopped she was staring at him.

"What is it?" the fire-magic user asked, feeling suddenly very conscious of his body.

She blushed, "You have a pleasant laugh."

He didn't know what to say and just shrugged.

She continued, "And you look good laughing—your eyes are brighter."

"You just say everything, don't you?" he said in wonder.

Eve looked away, "I'll try not to."

"No!" Ren rushed, "I like it."

Her eyes were intense, "Could we kiss?"

Ren wondered if he would get used to her bluntness and thought that if she would always be this straightforward, saying what he wanted to hear, it would be very welcome. He stepped closer and bent his head, feeling suddenly like the air around them was charged. He was about to lean down when she stepped away from him, her eyes wide.

"Ren…" she said it in a strange voice, her stare distant.

"What? What is it?" He asked, looking around frantically: he couldn't see anything wrong.

"…something's here."

Ren touched her shoulder, "What? You need to tell me."

Eve's eyes were large as she looked at him, "It's one of me." Her voice shook, "A bad one."

"Like you?" Ren's voice was faint.

She stepped away from him, "You need to leave."

"What?" he said, "No way. I'm not going anywhere."

She looked at his resolute face and her own softened, "Then I do." Eve grabbed his hands suddenly, "Promise to leave this alone. You need to stay out of it."

"Out of what?" he said, "If there's something out there with your kind of power…"

"Ren," her voice was iron, "Stay out of it. I have to go."

And with that, she was gone, his eyes barely able to follow the movement as she disappeared into the crowd.

.

o-o-o-o-o

.

Jugo found Ayano in what he now considered her courtyard. She was casting a flame and flickering it in her palm, her eyes on a point in front of her.

"I remember when you used to cry, being unable to control fire at all."

The redhead looked up at him and the fire was extinguished, "Yeah, I remember that too."

"And I told you," the leader said, taking a seat next to her, "That you had to practice. That time was your ally."

Ayano nodded, "You were right…as usual."

Jugo smiled at her, "And yet you never like to listen."

Ayano glanced at him, "Family stubbornness."

"I suppose so," he sighed. He touched her hand, "Tell me what you're thinking."

Ayano let out a long breath. She'd been expecting her father to get to that, "Ren's information, about how something like Eve is out there…he seems to be holding back."

Jugo nodded, "Most certainly."

She looked at him, "And you're okay with that?"

"Ren is a good boy, I believe he'll say something when he's ready."

Ayano huffed, "But what if he's keeping something important from us?"

"And you think everyone should be transparent?" Jugo's brow was raised,

The princess nodded, "When it concerns the family, yes."

Jugo way giving her a long, hard look and she suddenly blushed to the roots of her hair, her eyes wide in amazement.

"How long have you known?" she sputtered and then seemed to think better of it, "I mean, of course you know."

Jugo smiled, "You and Kazuma are a good match."

The crimson haired girl refused to stop staring at her hands, "Thank you."

"And I would be happy counting him as my son."

Ayano's eyes snapped to his face, "What? No, it's nothing like that!"

The Kannagi leader raised his eyebrows, "Are his intentions not honorable?"

"What? No!" Ayano said, "I mean, yes! They are. I mean, I don't want to talk about this!"

Jugo smiled, "You are an adult, Ayano. I trust your choices."

There was a long silence and she placed her hand on top of her father's. When she looked up at him, her face was less red, "And you trust Ren's?"

Jugo looked to the trees in front of them and the way they rustled in the dark, "I do. And I think that's the only way to help each other."

They sat there in the courtyard for a while, listening to the leaves.

.

o-o-o-o-o

.

He stepped out of the shadows and Eve knew that she'd been right. She could feel his aura from yards away and the energy was cold, familiar.

She came forward and felt she didn't need light to see his grin. Even in the darkness of the deserted alley his face, at least the way he carried it, held a deep recognition. She wondered if Bernheart had called him first.

"So it's you, Naveve, who I have heard so much about."

She tired not to flinch visibly at the name and nodded, "Karo. It's been a long time."

"That it has," he smiled, "Centuries."

Eve could not shake the feeling of coldness, of icy needles on her skin, "What have you been doing?"

Karo's dark eyes held no humor, though he continued smiling, "Enjoying myself. I could not find our…master."

Eve's face was neutral, "I killed him."

Karo paused, "You did me a favor."

"Certainly not my intention," Eve could see him come closer.

He tilted his head, "And why is that, Naveve? Aren't you glad to see me?"

"Not really."

Karo's grin was wider, "I don't remember you being funny."

Eve said nothing, her body tense. She could see that this amused him that he was trying to figure her out. She knew that it was only a matter of time before he was back to doing what, as she could feel, was pure destruction. It was surprising, though it shouldn't have been, how much she cared that he stop.

"So why are you here?"

"I was called," he said, "I image to help the world I was brought into."

"Help?" her voice was scathing.

"Yes," Karo said, stepping closer, "Putting it right."

"I suppose through death."

Karo seemed to think it was funny, "The only way how." He looked her over, "Now, tell me, why do you reek of humanity, Naveve?"

Her jaw clenched. He seemed to like her reaction, "It seems like we should be fighting together."

"Is that so?"

Karo smirked, "Well, your other option is death."

"So you think you're stronger than me? I seem to recall differently."

The silence that followed was tense, but Eve would not back down. Finally, Karo seemed to relent.

"I don't want to fight, dear sister."

"Then stop talking," Eve looked at him, "I do nothing with you."

Karo's eyes were ice, "You will regret that."

Eve gave him a cold smile before turning away, "Unlikely."

Karo watched her leave, hatred and bile rising into his body and it surprised him, how strongly he felt it. _That bitch will learn before I'm done. _

…

* * *

A/N: Thank you to everyone for being so patient. I'm excited when I get to write this story and hope you continue to read. For the reviewer who asked, yes, the story will continue to be rated T+ to be safe, as I'm not sure about ratings and I'm probably being overly cautious.

As always, thank you for your feedback!


	15. Chapter 15: Blood

_Author's Note: _Been a long time coming, no? I very sincerely apologize for it and hope to be back more permanently. I cannot tell you guys how much it means to me that you comment and encourage me. You little slave drivers, ha, please keep it coming!

It's hard to come back, even though this was largely planned before I left, because, little by little, things have changed, as they tend to do. I think it's not as apparent reading this story (novel?) from start to finish, instead of incrementally, but we're still a bit from the end for that to be an option.

_Disclaimer_: Own nothing.

* * *

**Chapter 15 **

**Blood**

...

Kazuma was unsure how to approach his brother and wondered, not for the first time, if the distance he had put between them these last few years was really as beneficial as it had originally appeared.

Sure, Ren had gone through some awkward transitions into early adulthood and the casual relationship had allowed Kazuma to feel less, well, _dependent_…but now it was almost impossible not to feel guilty: for having avoided Ren, for not really knowing anything about his brother.

And it hadn't just been Ayano leaving that had done it, just like it hadn't all been about Tsui Ling dying. Somewhere along the way Kazuma had become _alone._ And watching Ren hurl fire-balls into the distance now—his recent 5 am practice—Kazuma realized that his brother was in danger of becoming the same way. To Kazuma, who'd had no one but Genma to teach him the kind of man to be, it seemed like it was his responsibility to Ren to, if nothing else, _be _there. But…it was all easier said than done.

The Contractor avoided a giant flame, landing a few feet from the sweaty blonde young man. Ren didn't pay him any attention, concentrating on the flame he was building between his palms. Kazuma watched as his brother created an intense orb of white light, making it move away from them. Suddenly it veered and began zigzagging in the air above them.

Kazuma turned to his brother questioningly but saw that Ren's eyes were narrowed in concentration, his mouth moving silently. "What are you…?" he began but then noticed his brother's hand, finger moving every which way and realized he was controlling the orb. What was more, the fire-ball suddenly began vibrating and separated itself…once, twice, three times, more…

There were a dozen of them now, each moving and growing independently, each circling around the air against the light sky.

"It was your idea."

Kazuma looked at his brother who was still watching the orbs move, hand still. "What?"

"At the lake," the younger man said, looking at him, "You said I should try to get the fire moving independently—to strike."

Kazuma watched, "Does it work?"

Ren smirked, "Let's test it."

Moments later, the wind-user was in the air, a shield of wind between him and Ren. He barely had time to focus before his brother was hurling purifying fire toward him, which Kazuma could avoid fairly easily. Suddenly, something hit him from behind and Kazuma moved away before a white orb was back from the other side, barely missing his head.

He moved the shield around himself entirely, creating a tornado where the fire could not enter, though he could feel it pulsing for entry as his brother shot yet another flame toward him, this one much larger. He came closer to his target and sent a blast towards Ren. Several fire balls blocked the attack, vibrating and shielding the blonde.

"Harder!" he heard Ren yell, and he advanced his attack, causing blow after blow to the shield until he got through and Ren was struck to the ground.

"Ren!" he flew to his brother, brows furrowed, "Are you okay?"

Ren made an effort to get up, scowling, "Yeah. I still have to work on it."

Kazuma gave him a grin, "It's still impressive." But Ren didn't smile back. He stood up and brushed his pale bangs from his forehead and some blood from the corner of his mouth.

"How are you doing?" Kazuma's tone was somber and it made the blonde pause, though he didn't respond, merely shrugging and brushing off his shirt.

"You're keeping something, aren't you?" But it wasn't really a question, and they both knew it.

Ren looked at him defiantly. It wasn't something Kazuma was used to from his brother, usually cheerful and earnest to a fault, even. The wind-user put a hand on Ren's shoulder, "Tell me when you're ready." He didn't know what else to do. He'd never been good at this sort of thing and, really, neither had Genma. Who could he have learned from?

Still, it stung when Ren looked away from him. Kazuma sighed and started walking, giving his brother a last glance, "You don't have to do this alone, you know."

He was a good distance away before he heard the footsteps behind him. He turned and saw a bowed blonde head before wary green eyes found his. Ren seemed to steel himself, "I do know something."

Something about his tone and the guilt he saw in his brother's eyes was disconcerting and Kazuma took a step forward.

Ren gave a long sigh before speaking, "And you're not gonna like it."

.

o-o-o-o-o

.

Ayano felt the presence long before she spotted anything wrong.

There were very few people at the grocery this early in the morning on a Sunday, but Ayano had been unable to sleep and instead thought to make an elaborate breakfast for after Ren's training. Really, she'd wanted to tag along with Kazuma but he had insisted that this was a "guy thing" with his brother and just kissed her on the head. (_Well, not just on the head_, she thought, blushing lightly and pulling her hair to cover one of the...marks...Kazuma had left).

But at any rate, that's why she'd found herself in the grocery at an ungodly hour buying eggs and milk when she'd sensed that something was majorly wrong. As soon as the thought occurred to her the bright fluorescents above her began flickering and she heard several people make sounds of surprise, looking at the ceiling. Suddenly, a shrill scream came from one side of the store and Ayano found herself running towards it, abandoning groceries without hesitation, just as all the lights went out.

It took her a moment to adjust to the darkness and even longer to maneuver the aisles and people, especially as everyone seemed to be a panic, running, falling, shouting. She produced a fire in her palm to help her see and when the screaming started again she used it to make her way to the source.

What she saw made her catch her breath.

There were half a dozen corpses on the ground in front of her, bleeding out of their heads. In the middle stood three figures, the man in the center of it clearly the leader. His eyes were sharp and the palest lilac she'd seen, teeth bared like a shark's.

Without hesitation, Ayano brought forth Enraiha and stood before them. The man looked at her with a bored expression, kicking aside one of the bodies, clenching his fingers.

"Fire magic, huh?"

Ayano narrowed her eyes and gripped the sword tighter, "Who are you?"

The figure grinned wider, "You won't remember it." He turned to the other men and barked, "Take her out."

The figures advanced while the leader grabbed a slumped man who Ayano had thought was dead. She looked to his minions and realized they had the same look as Bernheart's servants…which meant they were human. Which meant no killing blows.

Holding Enraiha aside Ayano sent out waves of fire and watched the men get knocked against the far wall. She turned to Shark Teeth and saw that she was already too late and he'd inserted his hand into the slumped man's head, coming away with a light blue light that disappeared in his palm.

"What the hell are you?"

Shark Teeth straightened and looked at her, "Still here?" His face darkened, "I don't like taking out fire magic, but you're pestering me."

"Go to hell," Ayano brought the sword forward, something in her gut telling her that something was off. Her head felt heavy…dizzy, and she tired to steady herself.

Without warning, a giant fist came at her and though she tried to move back it connected with her chest and sent her flying. She joined with a cashier counter and smashed through it, hitting her spine. _What the hell? _She remembered watching Eve's fist go through Bernheardt and felt her body go cold. _He's like her._

Ayano pushed herself up, but found she couldn't without stumbling and a shattering pain hitting her arm. When she looked to where he had been standing moments before, she found an empty space.

"Hey Red," she turned her face to the growl and saw Shark Teeth's leer just before his fist connected with her skull and sent her to the floor with a resounding crack. He towered above her and Ayano, in her weakened state, tried to put a shield of fire.

Everything was coming in and out of focus and she thought she saw a pale girl's face looking at her from her periphery.

He grinned, "I'm starting to like you."

"Fuck you," Ayano gritted out and he laughed as his boot came down on her face and everything went black.

.

o-o-o-o-o

.

"And you don't know where she went?"

Ren shook his head and sighed, "I'd tell you if I did. But she told me to stay out of it and that…there was another one of her out there."

Kazuma looked to Jugo and tired to gauge the old man's reaction, but his wizened face was impassive.

"Why didn't you tell us earlier?" Kazuma asked, voice low.

Ren refused to look him in the eyes, "I knew Eve wasn't our enemy, but I wasn't sure you did."

The Contractor couldn't believe what his brother was telling him, though he knew that Ren was right, in his own way. The fact that Ren had kept such information from them was proof enough of his brother's convictions. Still, Kazuma wasn't sure that Eve had as pure intentions as Ren did.

"Do you know anything about the other one?"

Ren and Kazuma's heads turned to Jugo, who sat there with his eyes closed.

Ren shook his head, "Only that Eve called him like her, so an Old One. And she seemed worried…like he was bad news."

"Great," Kazuma spat out, "Like this wasn't bad enough…"

"I think," Jugo interrupted, "That this new ancient spirit is a more pressing matter than Eve." He turned to Kazuma and his face cold, "Ren is right in so far that Eve has been helpful…however," here Jugo looked at Ren, "We have to be weary."

Ren didn't reply, his mouth drawn in a tight line, but gave a nod nonetheless.

Jugo continued, "You will need to inform Ayano of this and I expect the three of you to continue working together on your attacks." His voice was distant, "If this threat frightens an already powerful ancient spirit, I think it will take a great deal to destroy it."

After they were dismissed, Ren turned to his brother, "Thanks for you know…not freaking out."

Kazuma scowled and scratched the back of his neck, "Just tell me this: is there something going on between you and…Eve?"

Ren didn't respond, but the faint blush on his face told Kazuma everything. "Are you sure you're thinking about this clearly?"

The younger Kannagi didn't hesitate, "I'm sure of it, Kazuma. There is no other reason for her to help me; she's an outcast with the Old Ones." Kazuma had to give it to his brother: his loyalty was unshakable.

"Well," the wind-user sighed, "You're not out of the woods yet; we still have to tell Ayano."

Ren made a face as Kazuma pulled out his phone and called the girl in question. However, after several attempts that let straight to voicemail, Kazuma frowned. It wasn't like her not to pick up, especially as she'd been so concerned about Ren, and their conversation, earlier this morning.

"Hey, I'm going to go find Ayano," Kazuma said, moving into the air, "You go see if you can dig up anything else from those books we have on these spirits. And talk to Genma." Ren nodded and the wind-user flew away from the compound.

The first sign that something was off were the police sirens.

As soon as Kazuma saw them he felt his stomach drop. He maneuvered himself around the buildings until he saw the source of the commotion. When he noticed that the ambulances were in front of the Garden Mart, he knew beyond a doubt.

Kazuma flew to the nearest smashed open window and ran inside. The place was crawling with police and medical teams, debris, and dead bodies. Kazuma looked frantically, ignoring the attempted protests by those in uniform. There were stretchers everywhere, most with sheets over them and a hot fist clenched around Kazuma's heart, his breath coming from him in short gasps.

He found a man sitting with a paramedic in the corner and moved toward him in an instant. "What happened here?" his voice was rough and deep and the man looked at him, frightened.

"Sir, I need you to give us some space," the paramedic was saying, but Kazuma silenced her with a movement of his hand, eyes on the man.

"Tell me."

The man was shaking, "Some…thing…came in here and put his hand through people's heads…and they just…" he began breathing heavy and Kazuma leaned in.

"Did you see a girl?" Kazuma said, "…red hair?"

The man looked away and Kazuma feelt the tightening in his chest spread. "Yeah," the voice sputtered, "She attacked him."

Kazuma had to close his eyes. "What happened to her?"

"I don't know," the man said, "I swear. I hid by the magazines and I…don't know." Kazuma stepped away from him and began looking around the store again, exasperated.

"Hey, man, I'm sorry," the man's voice called from behind him, but Kazuma didn't turn around. _Don't be_. _If she's dead, I would know_, he told himself.

Still, when he saw a slim, pale hand hanging from under a white sheet on the stretcher, his heart stopped.

A while later, after he had searched the premises and questioned the ambulances, and followed up at the hospitals, a different kind of horror rose up in him. _If that thing took her... has her…_

He gritted his teeth and flew as fast as he could to the compound, eyes closed and on instinct, unable to get the images out of his head. When he opened them he saw Genma and Ren standing outside.

He barely landed before he was speaking,"Ayano's gone. That thing was mascaraing downtown."

"What?" Ren gasped.

Genma's face hardened, "The Old One?"

His son nodded, "I searched everywhere around. We have to find her." Kazuma was surprised at how collected his own voice sounded. "We're going to need help."

Genma gave a somber nod, "Of course."

Kazuma turned to Ren but found the younger man's face struck with shock. "Eve," he whispered. The Contractor's head snapped to what Ren was looking at.

A figure was coming up the drive and—Kazuma's stomach dropped—it was carrying a person with long scarlet hair.

He was moving before he knew it, hearing Ren behind him and, upon seeing that it was indeed Ayano, unconscious and covered in blood, he snatched her from the girl and brought her to his own chest. He was careful with her head, her body limp and pale, heat gone from her body. Very faintly, he felt her pulse and the wind around them died down. Ayano's face was caked over, a wound running along her temple. He closed his eyes.

"She will be fine," the girl said, "I healed most of it."

Kazuma nodded and didn't question anything further, lifting Ayano closer and moving toward the house.

"What are you doing here, Eve?" Ren asked and Kazuma noticed that they were keeping up with him.

"I'll explain later."

"Where did you find her?" Kazuma asked, walking briskly to find Jugo, noting that his father was ahead of them, leading the way.

"I took her from Karo."

Ren's voice was strangled, "The…other one? How?"

Eve sighed, "Later. You need to let me look at her."

Kazuma turned toward Eve, something other than pain rising to the numb surface of his chest—fear. "What are you going to do?"

Eve touched Ayano's forehead and looked at him, her eyes bottomless, "Fix her."

…


	16. Chapter 16: Wolf

_Author's Note_: Some mythology loosely from old Slavic tales which, much like Kaze No Stigma, does not belong to me.

* * *

**Chapter 16 **

**Wolf**

...

"You have to understand, I was never human."

She was standing by the window, the light filtering in and making her hair like wheat, face darkened and lowered. When she turned to the light her eyes had more feeling than Kazuma had yet seen from her. "So nothing about them concerned me…concerned us."

Eve turned back to face them, standing over Ayano, still and unmoving on the pale sheets where she'd been all night. "But even then, Karo was different. More vicious. In our reign, he was merciless-caring, above all, only for the clan."

"So you knew him," Kazuma said tensely.

"_Know _him," Eve corrected and looked away. "He's my brother."

A silence washed over them before Ren spoke, "What does he want? What is he doing?"

Eve sighed, "What Bernheardt called us for, it seems. To steal power…leave cold shells behind."

"But your…servants…they healed—"

"I am not my brother," Eve said sternly. "I used, but I never took." She gestured to her forehead, "I used for strength what Karo is using for power. He is…he is taking life force…everything. To what end I'm not entirely sure."

"You said he cares for his clan." Ren and Eve turned to Kazuma, who was standing in the corner, arms crossed, "So you?"

"Very little. He's loyal to power, and those who have it…he is—was—an ancestor of fire magic."

"What?" Ren hissed.

Eve nodded, "I was…different. Fire was not my calling."

Kazuma looked at her, scowling, "Then what are you doing here?"

Ren shot daggers at him but Eve was nonplussed, "I'm here to help."

The Contractor looked like he was about to make a remark when a small noise from the bed made them all turn their heads. Ayano was stirring, her hands clenching and unclenching, lips moving. To Kazuma, she appeared to be having a nightmare, sweat collecting on her forehead, legs kicking. He clenched his fists, feeling helpless and turned to the light-haired girl.

"What's going on with her?"

"The hit she undertook was not enough to seriously harm her, " Eve said, moving a hand over Ayano's forehead, "But Karo has exceptional ability to disorient—to drive mad—by proximity. He particularly affects those with magic abilities. I got to her before he did too much, but it will still take some time for her to…come back."

Kazuma watched Ayano's face, her eyes moving rapidly behind her eyelids, "How did he let you—and her—go if he's as deranged as you say?"

"Simple: I told him I'd help him."

Both brothers snapped their heads in the girl's direction. Ren spoke first, "You're working with him?"

Eve smiled, "Hardly. But he does believe that I will deliver him the Contractor, who he's already heard so much about, if you believe that I'm here to help you, that is."

Kazuma gave a sarcastic smile, "And _we're_ to trust that you're not trying to double cross us?"

Eve shrugged, "I don't care if you believe me. If you choose to be fools and get yourselves killed, it's not my fault. I try and my conscience is clear."

Ren interrupted, voice hard, "No one's getting killed. We're in this together."

Kazuma watched Eve turn to his brother, her expression softening, and felt his own doubts slightly weaken. "How do we defeat Karo," Ren asked, "if he affects our minds by just existing?"

Eve nodded, "I will have to enter your minds, put in a safe-catch." She paused and looked at the crimson haired figure, restless in sleep, "It's what I've done for her. It basically exposes you to a hard dose, making you immune."

Ren looked uncomfortable, "Hard dose?"

She nodded, "An immersion into insanity—into your fears."

Ren looked at Kazuma who had his eyes closed, arms crossed. There wasn't much option, and none of them could afford to be weakened during fight. Nor had they found out anything else to really work in their favor. After a long pause he gave a nod, "Alright."

Ren took Eve's hand, "Supposing we agree...how do we…wake up?"

She smiled, squeezing his hand encouragingly, though her answer was anything but, "You fight your way back."

.

o-o-o-o-o

.

The sky was black and the city was on fire.

Kazuma could barely see through the smoke—somehow nothing he did would clear the way. His wind sputtered and failed and he saw the Kannagi estate in flames. Bernheardt stood in front of it, his face grave and so much like his father's that Kazuma wasn't sure who it was, after all.

"Let me save her!" Suddenly, he knew Ayano was trapped inside the building and the surety of it scared him to his knees…no, he was just smaller now-shorter. He looked up at Bernheardt from underneath dark bangs, "Please!"

The familiar face frowned at him, "You're not wanted here. Leave!"

"No!" but his voice was a whisper. He tried to call the spirits but he couldn't open his mouth anymore. Kazuma reached for Bernheardt and his father's eyes stared down at him, kicking him away.

"Leave. You're a disgrace." There's nothing to do…Ayano will die there and he was utterly helpless—a crying kid playing with magic...

Kazuma woke up with Ayano standing by his bed. It was early morning and she wore an old kimono, her eyebrows drawn in concern.

She placed a hand on his forehead, "I think you're running a fever."

He nodded and reached for her hand. His voice was hoarse, like he'd been yelling for hours. "I thought I'd lost you."

She gave him a soothing smile, shushing his concerns, "You're going to be fine."

Her voice sounded wrong and he wondered how long he's been asleep, "Is everything okay? Is that monster gone?"

"Monster?" she laughed, giving him a kiss on the cheek and moving to bring him a tray of food, "what are you talking about? I'll have to go downstairs soon, though, so you try to get well…"

He grabbed the spoon before looking at her, "Where are you going?"

She rolled her eyes, light blue-green and amused, "To work. Just because you're lounging around doesn't mean I can just take off—"

"What?" His fingers wouldn't work right and he took her hand, her skin cold and pale.

She gave his palm a squeeze, "As soon as you feel better I need you taking care of the customers. We're getting really swamped."

His head hurts and he could smell smoke. "Ayano…"

She looks at him, confused, "Who?" She comes closer to him and her hair falls over his face, thick and familiar.

"Tsui Ling," he croaked.

She gave him a concerned look, "Kazuma, are you okay?"

His heart threatened to beat out of his chest, his panic rising. He removed the covers, the smell of smoke getting more intense. Kazuma ran to the door but found it won't open. He tried to use his powers, but to no avail. Everywhere, smoke seemed to be coming in.

"Kazuma?"

He turned to find Tsui Ling's face looking at him, "What are you doing? You're scaring me."

He growled, "Let me out of here!"

"What?" her eyes were tearful, "What's going on?"

"You're not real!" Kazuma punched at the door, each fist more intense but left no marks.

"What are you talking about?" the pain in her voice made him look back at her. She was scared and tried to come closer to him, but he moved away.

"I have to save her. I can't be here."

"Who?"

"Ayano!" and he feet his head spin, the smoke he couldn't see filling his lungs. He tried to picture her to call her into his mind. Her hair…her laugh….

"You love someone else?"

Kazuma ignored her. _Ayano. Ayano. Standing and yelling at me. Ayano at the lake when I tried to drag her back into the water. Ayano in the morning, her hair messy and her cheek creased from the pillow…_

It was slowly coming back, his head faintly clearing.

"How _could_ you?" The betrayal in her voice is so clear Kazuma had to clench his teeth. He could feel her near him until she was grabbing his shoulders, "Why are you doing this?"

Kazuma closed his eyes and concentrated, ignoring the pain in his gut, the confusion in his head, the fear rising. _Ayano kicking down a Youma, hugging Ren, spitting out wine, stepping in a puddle, kissing his cheek. Ayano, naked in the moodlight, whispering in his ear. Ayano crying, calling his name, waiting by the door for their date…_

The room grows fainter, he could feel his magic working and he forced his eyes open. Directing his gaze to the door, he broke it open using a tremendous gust, feeling the wind rushing outside.

"Kazuma!" Tsui Ling cried. He turned to her figure clutching her dress in the gale, fluttering like a lost bird, "Please don't leave me here."

Kazuma bit back the feeling of hot grief and shook his head, "Goodbye."

The door slammed shut behind him.

.

o-o-o-o-o

.

She left the house while they slept, unsure if she would be able to find him or how long it would take. Of course, she had always underestimated his will.

"Neveve, the sneaky wolf in the herd."

He stood in the middle of the forest she'd entered, a light of fire floating in front of his chest, casting shadows in every direction, reflected in his pale eyes.

She nodded coldly, "I'm not hung up on labels." Karo's face transitioned from leering to confused and she rolled her eyes, "It's an expression."

"You've really let them pollute you, haven't you?" Karo was smiling and sharp, like a baddly cut jack-o-lantern. His black hair shone in the moonlight in points, just like his teeth. Eve thought he looked like a caricature out of a children's fairytale.

"Don't make assumptions about me. Remember how that worked out for you?"

Karo's face exaggerated in anger, "And you were a traitor then as well!"

Eve was hardened to those accusations by now but the wound still seemed fresh to Karo. Once, they had all been part of the same family…until she had disobeyed. Until she had left the clan to work magic in her won way. She had never been forgiven and Karo, in particular, tried to gain revenge. The last time they had fought she had him near death with her _traitor_ power. He hadn't touched her since.

_Still, old wounds die hard_, she thought, observing his obvious hatred.

"Why don't we talk about something useful," she grit out, "Like what you're planning to do with this power you're accumulating."

Karo leaned against a nearby oak, flicking his fire light between his fingers, "Now why would I tell you that?"

"Because I told you I'd get you the Contractor."

Karo was unimpressed, "I don't trust wolves, Neveve. And I can get him on my own."

It was Eve's turn to sneer, "Not infected, you can't. At least not easily."

Her brother straightened, pushing off the tree, "You infected him?"

Eve smiled, "That's my end of the deal."

Karo looked at her for a good while and she stood still under the scrutiny, "All this just to leave you and the boy?"

She turned away, battling her emotions, "Yes."

He gave a menacing grin, "I've been human for the blink of an eye, Neveve, and even I know that he'll never forgive you for betraying his brother."

Eve kept her gaze steady, "I don't plan to let him remember that."

A sound erupted from Karo's chest and Eve realized with disgust that it was laughter. "I underestimated you, sister." He watched her face, "You're nowhere near human, are you?"

She didn't respond and, after a pause, Karo turned to leave. Suddenly, he stopped, shooting a look behind him. "Just one more addendum, little sister…" Eve felt herself go cold, despite her ability to control it.

"Bring the girl, too."

.

o-o-o-o-o

.

Ayano opened her eyes and saw that it must be getting close to morning. The sky outside was pink and purple tinged and she stretched out slowly, feeling her muscles wake up. She felt like she'd had the strangest dream…something about spells and tornados and…Kazuma.

She sat bolt upright and looked down at herself. Everything rushed back to her in a tremendous swoop: the market, Shark Teeth, the fight. She had bruises on her arm and she reached up to touch her head, wincing slightly when she touched it through the bandage. Ayano looked around the room and saw she was still in her bedroom and everything appeared the same…

…except for the figure slumped in a chair in the corner, asleep.

Relief spread through her body like hot water. She moved quietly out of bed and found her body and muscles surprisingly unhurt and responsive. _How long have I been out for?_ When she reached Kazuma in the chair she paused, not wanting to wake him. Still, she needed to touch him, make sure he was really there. For some reason she felt like they'd been through hell together.

Ayano moved her face close, her pulse quickening despite how many times she's done this. She pressed her lips softly against his and moved back to watch his face. His dark hair fell against his forehead, his eyelashes fluttering softly before his eyes slowly opened. She watched, transfixed, as she saw those slivers of warmth open and focus on her, his face still as he took in her appearance. Kazuma's head was cocked slightly and his mouth opened when she gave him a smile.

"Ayano?"

Her stomach dipped and she grinned, "Good morning."

His mouth was suddenly on hers and Ayano had to wonder (and thank) his reflexes when he caught her to keep from falling back. She shivered at his intensity and he moved back slightly, holding their foreheads together as he breathed against her lips in a low, masculine voice, "You're here."

"Of course," she whispered, not wanting to break the calm with her voice.

His fingers were in her hair and so was his face as he kissed her neck and jaw and temple. She winced slightly when he pressed against her bandage but soon forgot it for the feel of his hot breath on the small hairs of her skin. She wondered absently what had come over him and, as if he could read her mind, Kazuma began talking telling her about the spirit, and her hit, and Eve…

Between sentences he grasped at her, eventually moving to the bed where he would look at her as if he didn't believe she was real.

"How did you get out…of the madness, I mean?" Her heart struck itself as if hitting bad notes, sick to have to know this, about his worry and fear and guilt. _About Tsui Ling._

"I thought of you," he said it simply, as if she were slow.

She tried not to be annoyed at his tone, "How did you know it would…"

"Work?"

She nodded. He have her an amused smirk so much like his usual expression Ayano could feel the flush coming into her cheeks. "I've been an idiot for a long time," he scoffed, "But I do know about love-breaking spells and all that. We fight with Magic, remember?"

A warmth filled her so completely she was afraid for her heart, beating as fast as it did. Kazuma was looking at her with soft eyes and she gave in, wrapping her arms around him and tackling him to the bed. He moaned appreciatively and brought his hands to the small of her back. She touched him, making him drive harder into her, until he pulled away with a loud "smack".

"What is it?" she asked, feeling like her hair and clothes where terribly askew and like she had just ravished him. _What's gotten into me?_

He gave her a smile, "As much as I'd love to continue this—" he ground his hips against hers for emphasis, "—I think we need to go check on Ren and Eve."

Ayano pushed herself off him and nodded, still blushing, "I'm sure he's okay. This family's pretty strong against that sort of stuff."

As she moved away he grabbed her wrist and brought her back to his lips. When he pulled away he watched her with a clouded look in his eyes, "I love you."

Ayano swallowed thickly and let his look and words wash over her, her face rising with heat again. She wondered if there was a spell she could cast that would get her face to stop turning pink all the god damned time.

Trying not to show it, she gave him an impish smile, "I know."

...

* * *

_Author's Note_: I hope to have another chapter out relatively soon, and I look forward in bringing out more things about Kazuma/Ayano's relationship as I try to balance plot and what-not. As always, I really appreciate your guys' continued support. Please leave me a review!


	17. Chapter 17: From Dreams

Author's Note/Disclaimer: References to the American restaurant look-alike, not named, are akin to Chucky Cheese/ the possoum tavern in A Goofy Movie. Song lyrics by Florence and the Machine's song, "Leave My Body".

I own nothing but the errors.

*Rated T for adult themes/sexuality!

.

* * *

**Chapter 17 **

**From Dreams**

.

_Moving up to higher ground... _  
_but history keeps pulling me down._

_._

With no news on Karo, the days seemed to stretch themselves around worry, anxiety, and battle practice. The tension in the air was practically palpable, with the entire Kannagi family constantly waiting for something to strike, for the other shoe to drop—for everything to go dark.

Eve had been largely missing from their group, something they all found unnerving, knowing that she was supposed to be Karo's ally. Ren seemed particularly depressed and spent most of his time casting fire by himself, though Ayano worked with him every day in training. The crimson-haired heiress felt helpless at this, though the younger man insisted that the practice kept him occupied.

Everything was bleak, and Ayano herself was fairly gloomy, as she'd had barely had any time with Kazuma since Karo's last attack. Both Jugo and Genma kept the Contractor busy with mutual contacts that he might use for information—contacts that were apparently everywhere except in their near vicinity. It made spending time together nearly impossible and, for Ayano, this seemed particularly unacceptable since they were all waiting to fight, get beat, or get killed.

It all gave a certain gravity to even the most mundane tasks, including cleaning the floors of the meeting room as she was doing today (in order to relieve stress). All of it felt increasingly like a pointless endeavor.

Ayano sighed and pulled her hair back into a messy updo, wondering if she should go get dinner somewhere—somehow, she just wasn't in the mood to cook. She looked down at herself and saw old shorts and a torn t-shirt and knew she'd have to change if she wanted to go out. It made her sigh again, both at that thought and at her own lethargy.

As she went outside to dump out her cleaning bucket, she noticed how chilly the air was and had the sudden realization that it was fall. Somehow, with everything going on, she hadn't seen it coming. The leaves were slowly turning, the breeze picked up petals and sent them into the air and something about the movement reminded Ayano of the dreams she's had for the last several nights. Dreams that involved increasing amounts of ash.

She paused on the porch and thought about what it was, exactly, that was so familiar. Unlike Kazuma and Ren, Ayano had kept having dreams night after night since her attack. In every one, she watched Kazuma die, sometimes burning, sometimes bled to death, like a sacrifice. Each time she ran to him, only to find Bernheardt standing there, instead, mouthing something she couldn't understand. It wasn't the first time Ayano had nightmares about Kazuma dying, but the excruciating vividness of it made her feel like it wasn't a dream, but a memory. The thought was so unnerving that she hadn't brought it up to anyone.

The cold wind brought her out of her reverie and she watched the sky of the early afternoon, trying to enjoy the day, trying to remember that not everything was as doom and gloom as Karo had made it feel recently.

As if on cue, she saw a speck in the distant clouds and felt her heart constrict. She walked out into the yard, anticipating his approach, happy he was home early.

Kazuma greeted her with a smile as he swooped in, walked up to her, and picked her up around the waist. He drew her to him and groaned into her hair, "Damn you look good."

She laughed out loud, almost surprised that she still could, and clung to him. "Compliments will get you everywhere."

"Oh yeah?"

His look was coy until he interrupted it by catching her mouth. Ayano's stomach did summersaults as his lips moved over hers. His stubble brushed her cheeks and chin and she realized that she hadn't seen him since yesterday morning, and only briefly at that. The thought was thoroughly depressing.

"I'm glad you're back," she mumbled and Kazuma sighed, taking a step away from her.

"You and me both."

Ayano thought he looked particularly tired and took his hand, drawing him with her, "Let me make you some tea. Father wants to have a meeting when we're all back." His arm pulled her back and Ayano saw that he was rooted to the spot. He had an intense look in his eyes.

"Actually, I was hoping to take you away for a while."

She raised her eyebrows, "Away? Where to?"

Kazuma sighed again, giving her a smirk, "To grandour and dinner…and a night out."

Ayano bit her lip, "That does sound good…but father…"

Kazuma rolled his eyes, "You've been cooped up here for days. And there's no sense in waiting for bad news."

She thought about for another long minute before relenting, "But I get to choose dinner."

His smile was infections, "Deal."

.

o-o-o-o-o

.

Ayano had to admit, he was taking this very well.

Jolly cartoon characters waddled around them as she took a big bite of her pizza and looked at Kazuma, across from her. He had one eyebrow raised but showed no other sign that he was appalled by her choice of restaurant.

"This is delicious," she said happily, sipping on her soda. She looked at the bright colored walls and laughing children around them and thought Kazuma looked particularly odd contrasted against the scene, with his dark jacked and cool and handsome features.

"Are you enjoying your food?" she prompted, noting that he'd only eaten a little of his meal.

"Quite," he said and have her a smirk. She figured that it might be harder to annoy his sensibilities when he hadn't been out with her in a bit, and fondness was winning over judgmental looks.

"This used to be my favorite place as a kid," she said, taking another bite, "Dad hated it."

Kazuma smiled, "That sounds about right."

Ayano grinned, "Sorry they don't serve alcohol here."

He shrugged, "We can gave a drink later."

She looked at him curiously, "So what do you have planned there, Mr. Contractor?"

Kazuma didn't reply, hiding his smile with a bite of pizza.

Ayano couldn't deny her curiosity—Kazuma was acting entirely bizarre, and though she was used to a certain amount of coyness and mystery from him, this was fairly new to the red-head.

After dinner they made their way down the street, walking through a part of town she'd never been before. At least, a part of town that seemed to have become developed while she'd been away. They turned down several unfamiliar streets until they were in a neighborhood straight out of the travel books she'd leafed through before her departure three years ago. The buildings were varying colors and shone in the fading light, some green, some red, all with little signs in front of their doors. Most had plants and flowers spilling over their small window boxes.

Ayano grabbed Kazuma's hand, delighted, "This is incredible. How did you find this place?"

He seemed surprised to be holding hands, but just gave a small shrug, "I have areal views. I saw it a few times...it looked like you."

Ayano grinned at him and kept walking, "Definitely. I didn't know this part of town existed."

"Come on," Kazuma said, and led them down as Ayano took in the sights. There was a building that was bright blue with a purple door that reminded her of drawings she'd made as a kid, and one in a shocking yellow with the sign "Magnolia" in front.

"Where are we going?"

"Here."

Ayano saw that they'd stepped in front of a plain white building with ivy and gave Kazuma a questioning look. A plain sign out front read "Rose of Sharon". Why was he taking her down a residential road? Why all the mystery? Kazuma looked slightly sheepish, which was very unlike him, and Ayano opened her mouth…

…and then realization set in. "You mean…"

"Only if you want to. I mean, you said you wanted to move out, and I saw this place, and it would be great to not have to worry about seeing your father when I…visit…"

Ayano swore that if he could, Kazuma would be blushing. She closed her mouth abruptly, realizing she'd been gaping at him. The Contractor fussed with his brown hair, looking at her expectantly.

"You found me a place?"

Kazuma sighed and pushed his hands in his pockets, "Well, let me show you the rest. I know it's not much from the outside, but here..." He led her inside the building and up a few flights of stairs, talking non-stop.

"It's pretty small, but this area's still underdeveloped so the rent's pretty good. I guess most people want to stay with their families but you seem to want your independence. The landlord said the move in date was in few days. Oh yeah. And they have a sandwich shop right down the street and they sell a bunch of desert but yeah, here, this is what really gave me the idea. I saw it while I was flying…"

Kazuma brought her out into the cooling air of the rooftop and Ayano sucked in a breath. The entire space was covered in plants and flowers, like an enormous garden in the middle of the sky. She looked around and found areas—sections, really—with individual gardens with plants and herbs and vegetables. She looked at Kazuma in astonishment and he brought her over to a corner of the building where the sun was setting on varying shades of blue and white flowers, and bright red roses.

"Ayano?"

The stunned woman looked at him again, realizing she hadn't said anything yet and he was looking at her with concern. His dark brows were furrowed.

"This is incredible," she whispered.

He gave her a rare and genuine smile, "Really…?"

She pushed her bangs away, "Are you joking? You…you went through all this trouble…you found me a home…" Her arms were around him in an instant and Kazuma stumbled slightly in surprise, "I love it."

The wind user seemed to release a breath, "I thought maybe it was too…I don't know…something."

Ayano stepped away from him questioningly. She tilted her head, suddenly blushing, "Do you mean…for us to live here…together?"

Kazuma's eyes widened, "No. I mean," he looked uncomfortable which, for him, was very alien. "I don't know what your father would think."

Ayano blushed to the roots of her hair, but her temper rose slightly, "It's not up to him or anything. I—I wouldn't mind." She closed her mouth abruptly, feeling very embarrassed, and not entirely sure why she was embarrassed, considering that they were, well, _seeing _each other. She fidgeted with the hem of her shirt, "But that's big…right?"

There was a silence and when she looked up she found Kazuma looking at her seriously, "Yeah, it is."

Ayano nodded and moved her fingers quickly through her hair, trying to seem nonchalant, "I really do think this is amazing. It's really perfect." She felt like a child all of a sudden, unsure of how to act and she wondered how to make him feel like what he'd done was more than enough. That she didn't _need_ that kind of commitment from him. Kazuma grabbed her fingers, stopping her ministrations.

"I can do big."

"What?" She sucked in a breath, feeling wind in her hair and suddenly realizing that it had been stirring harder for some time.

"With you," Kazuma continued, his eyes warm and deep, "I—I love…no, I'm _in _love with you. And that's not changing."

Ayano found a sharp object in her throat and her eyes stung. It annoyed her and made her vision blur and—she just knew she looked stupid, standing there like that, gaping like an idiot. His words brought pure heat through her gut and brain and she was out of words. Suddenly, nothing felt gloomy—her life was full of possibility. And _love._ And Kazuma.

So Ayano did the best thing she could think of. She flung herself at him.

It must have been the last thing Kazuma was prepared for because, suddenly, they were on the ground and there were plants and weeds and soil around them and Ayano was moving her lips over his so intensely, trying to remove her embarrassment, and her feelings, and just thank him for being, well, _Kazuma_ and loving her and why did he, again? Because she was pretty sure she was crazy, doing this right now in the middle of a roof garden, but she didn't think he really minded, if his groans were any indication. And she knew what she felt for him. Their time apart had proved that much to her.

Kazuma, for his part, was having a really hard time coming to terms with what was happening. It was unlike him to not be in charge of the situation, but that was the thing with being someone like Ayano. She was not mild mannered or sweet. She wasn't very innocent either, he decided, as her tongue danced around his collarbone, and Kazuma thanked the spirits that the building was still under negotiation and no residents would be there until next week. Because this? This was just too goddamn much for him to handle.

He grabbed her hips with his long fingers and he wasn't sure if the sound he heard was hers or his, but Kazuma could have cared less. The most wonderful, spirited, _maddening_, red-haired girl wanted to have her way with him, and he was not about to second guess it. In a fluid motion, Kazuma was sitting up, dragging a panting Ayano with him, pressed to his chest.

Her hair hung around them and her mouth was busy on his shoulder as Kazuma slipped his hands under the soft material of her shirt. She let out a hiss as their skin made contact and Kazuma—worldly and in control as he was—had to take a moment and still her movements above him, pressing their foreheads together. "Ayano, let's…"

"No," she breathed, her hands already making quick work of his shirt. Her fingers were shaking and she wasn't sure why. It occurred to her that this moment felt very important, somehow. After all, neither made agreements or promises lightly—not in the business they were both in. Considering this was…well, it _meant_ something, didn't it?

Kazuma took her hands in his and forced her to look at him. Red eyes battled red, their gazes intense until Kazuma saw that this was not Ayano as he'd thought he'd known her in the past: argumentative, flustered, uncontrollable.

No, this Ayano was a firm fire—a direct, steady heat—as she met his gaze. Their eyes were calm, focus unwavering as she touched her lips to his again, this time slowly, consciously and focused. Neither blinked.

Kazuma understood.

He pressed her into the ground in seconds, his arms lifting him above her. Ayano's own had already unbuttoned his shirt and were moving over his skin, sending blinding signals to his head, his heart, his groin. He moaned and felt under her own shirt—her heated skin and hard nipples straining as he caressed her. Kazuma dipped his head again, reaching to remove the rest of their clothes: first his pants, then her shorts and panties. When they were mostly bare to each other, he spared one last look at her face. Her expression was one of contentment, her eyes shining and lips red from his bites.

Ayano noticed his gaze and moved her hand to his check, cupping the side of it. She opened her mouth and Kazuma sighed, smirking confidently, "I know," he said, beating her to the punch.

Ayano scowled, but it was playful, "Don't play."

Kazuma sobered, centimeters from her warm entrance, "Never."

Their bodies and blood and heat met and Kazuma could barely linger on the sensation before, as always, her body encouraged him. It was like battling nature to refuse. So he gave in, his motions and thrusts less than graceful but she didn't seem to care about that. Ayano was special like that—she just wanted _him._ The thought was another spark to his arousal and Kazuma was biting his lip, then his tongue, then the inside of his mouth to keep from rushing, from stopping all of this.

Her eyes glowed in the coming evening like burning coals. Her bright hair, spread around her, her pale skin, collecting sweat despite the chill of the night, where entrancing and Kazuma didn't know how he could have resisted for so long—how he could have pretended there was any other conclusion to the two of them than…this. Ayano Kanagi would always be his.

Ayano angled her chin and let out a breathy sound, enough so that Kazuma swooped down and claimed her mouth before moving on to the breasts—her pulse quickening under his attention.

"Kazu—"

He growled and drove in deeper, the image of her pliant and wanting and panting driving him insane. This was everything. This was Ayano and nothing could feel as good as she did right now, for as long as he could imagine it…

He breathed her name and was rewarded with her arms and kisses over his skin as he came, her hips guiding him. No rational thought was left, but even in his blissful state Kazuma moved his hands over hear, finding her warmth and continuing his ministrations, watching her own face as it passed through all the emotions he had. Her sighs were better than any alcohol he could ever drink, intoxicating him.

In the stillness afterwards, Ayano heard some crickets, but mostly just the wind blowing. It almost sounded, with all of its different movements, like a song playing around them. She thought that maybe Kazuma was singing to her, in his own way. She thought she understood that, feeling much like singing herself. She raised her body temperature to keep them warm in the cool darkness and the damp greenery they were laying on.

"Kazuma?"

The wind user moved at the sound of his name, his head from its position on top of hers stirring, "Yeah?"

She let out a quivering sigh, "Do you think we stand a chance?"

Kazuma's eyes were drawn from looking at the sky to her face. He found her eyes far more transfixing, set as they were in both contentment and worry. Her ability to help so much emotion in at once was staggering…and humbling, to someone as direct as him.

He sighed, but answered honestly, "I hope so." Ayano accepted his words without comment, moving to be wrapped closer against his chest.

Naked under the dark night sky, Ayano felt small and insignificant. Despite Kazuma's warm body, their best intentions, and plans, and love, the world felt too large to control.

With her head snugly on his chest, his pale body spread out beneath her, chilled and still, Ayano had the sinking realization that this felt too familiar.

It was how she always found him in her nightmares.

...

A/N: This is very K/A centric, I know. I hope this wasn't too long of a wait-I just don't have the same amount of time as I usually do anymore. I hope to have the next chapter relatively soon, though I'm going to continue with more one-shots and my new obsession with Soul Eater. If you haven't checked it out-I highly recommend it.

Please leave me a comment if you enjoy what I do, or if you have thoughts/concerns about the story. You are literally the only thing that keeps me going! So please leave me a review.

-Dear


End file.
